


高兰log

by mooncancer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 80,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 小段子合集





	1. 铁锈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 六章时点

血凝结在鼻腔里面，凝结在剑和盔甲的缝隙之间。从背后传来拖拽着沉重铠甲走路的声音，每一步都黏糊糊的，咯吱作响。啊，兰斯洛特卿，你还站在这里啊。男人的声音像是隐藏在盔甲后面，带着铁的晦暗回声，和一点讥嘲似的口吻。

他回过头去，原以为那一定是阿格规文。不算高大的身影背对着太阳，浸满了血迹的披风在他身后铺展开来，落日烈火一样的余晖照在金色的头发上，男人的脸被阴影所模糊。

不会再背叛吗，兰斯洛特？高文走近来，在阴影中朝他伸出手。为什么选择和我们站在一边？真的能够做到不再背叛吗？从黑影当中，可以看到男人的嘴角微微上扬。

如果担心我再次背叛的话，就请在这里杀了我吧。兰斯洛特说。他以坦然而磊落的态度说出这样的话，微微低下头去，调转阿隆戴特，反握剑柄，诚恳地，向着黑影中的男人交出自己的剑。

或许是因为英灵座的选择有所偏好吧，此时此地的兰斯洛特，有着一张湖中少年似的纯真剔透的脸。即使他低下头，蹙起眉毛，站在曾经的圆桌同胞们的尸体和鲜血之中，那干净的脸庞，也还没有被愧疚和痛悔的阴霾覆盖。黑影再次发出小声的、带着鼻音的嗤笑，他又走近了一步，恳切地握住兰斯洛特的手。

即使是我，也是会有所成长的啊。他的声音里似乎始终带着淡淡的揶揄。反省自己的错误，抛却生前的不成熟，即使无法弥补过去的遗恨，也要以此为鉴，采取更好的行动。那样才能称得上是英灵，对吧？

又或者，仅仅是将这奇迹一般的第二次的人生，虚掷给无可转圜的，前生的爱憎。

高文脱下了手套，他的双手交握住兰斯洛特的手指、盔甲和剑柄。他的手冷得像铁，腥气像血，兰斯洛特低头看见那黑影，被高文握住的地方，仿佛铁锈一般的灰烬遗落在他的手上。

即使如此。

男人的声音听上去像是嘲笑，又像是叹息，黑影染上了兰斯洛特的肩，环住他的脖颈。他顺从地垂下头，让对方把他拉进怀抱里去，高文冰冷的气息拂过他的耳垂，长久的哭泣之后靠着冰冷墓碑昏沉入睡的记忆，忽然地浮现在兰斯洛特的皮肤上，让他打了个寒颤。

高文……

高文抬起头亲吻了他，舌头探入口腔，吮吸唾液，啃噬黏膜，交换鲜血的深深亲吻，将铁锈和灰烬涂在他的嘴唇上。舌尖的触感苦涩而尖锐，电流般的痛楚像是要让心脏麻痹，兰斯洛特突然明白了那是什么。

被抛却的不成熟的激烈爱憎，从灵基当中沉淀出来的残渣。化为灰烬四散之前在此停留的瞬间，他——他的影子抓住了兰斯洛特。

“……高文！”

兰斯洛特在嘶喊出声的同时惊醒过来，猛然睁开眼睛，触目所及尽是耀眼的金色光芒，眼球顿时因为刺痛而泪流满面，他急忙闭上眼，仍然能够看到一道黑影，慢慢地按在他的眼皮上。

男人的手掌带着温热的体温，声音也在温和中带着自然的关切，一如既往。

“抱歉，我弄醒你了吗？兰斯洛特卿。”

“你好像做了噩梦。”

眼睛的刺痛在黑暗与让人安心的声音中慢慢平复下来，没错，这才是高文，是从梦中醒来面对的梦中之梦，覆盖在他身体上方的身影，是领受了“不夜”祝福的高文。

“不，并没有，只是……”

梦到了半年前，刚刚被召唤到这里来时的事情。然而自己并没有立场对高文诉说这样的苦恼。梦中两人交换的亲吻，那苦涩疼痛的触感仿佛还停留在舌尖上，高文在对面耐心地等待着他说下去，而兰斯洛特突然觉得泄气，兴味索然了。

“……没什么，请不用在意。”

高文慢慢松开了手，让兰斯洛特睁开眼睛，从床上坐起来，他揉了揉头发，仿佛还是有点不适应这深夜当中骤然出现的满室阳光。“是有什么事吗，高文卿？”

“只是巡逻经过的时候，听到你在叫我的名字……”对视片刻之后高文先转开了头，尾音低下去，对于为何会在深夜正好巡逻到兰斯洛特在城内临时的居所外面避而不谈。“啊，是我打扰你休息了吧，虽然领受了这样的祝福，有时候也会有不方便的地方……”

“这是战场上才会生效的祝福吧。”

兰斯洛特突兀地打断了他的话。

“啊？”

“自从领受祝福以来，我所见到的，一直是阳光下的高文卿。是在提防着我，担心我再度背叛吗？如果是那样的话……”

请就在这里将我杀掉吧。

或许是还没有完全清醒过来吧，又或许是梦中那个男人留下的沸腾的残渣还灼烧着皮肤，那样的话语差一点就脱口而出，在最后时刻唤起了理智，咬紧牙关，没有让胸中轰鸣的情绪泛滥起来，兰斯洛特注视着高文，对方脸上是毫无作伪之态的惊愕，如此纯净，排除了所有杂质的太阳，那夺目的光芒让兰斯洛特刚刚擦掉了生理性泪水的眼眶再一次灼痛和模糊起来，他扭开头，尽可能地控制着自己的声音保持平稳。“对不起，我失言了。”

“我从来没有怀疑过兰斯洛特卿的选择。”

高文先是握住了他的手，然后——他倾下身体，在床上拥抱住了他，就好像他知道兰斯洛特有多么想要这个拥抱一样。他的声音温和、诚恳而炽热，带着热气的话语拂过兰斯洛特的脖颈，房间里慢慢暗了下来，阳光如海潮退去，露出深夜漆黑的礁石，不再被包裹在光芒里的高文，从声音到手臂，都散发出沉重的温柔。

“我从来都相信，兰斯洛特卿会走在正确的道路上。”

是这样吗？兰斯洛特本能地回抱住高文，模模糊糊地想。这并算不上正面的回答，异乡星辰闪耀之刻，白垩之盟呈现裂痕的预言，也还在酒馆的歌谣里传唱。太阳的光芒越发昏暗了，时值午夜，充盈在这城墙下的狭小居所之中的，温暖而暧昧的昏黄色光辉，却让人不由想起卡美洛的夕阳。

——太阳已经落下去了，高文。

那一天，面对伤痕累累、痛苦地喘息着的男人，傲慢的兰斯洛特，是带着一丝怜悯这么说的吧。但高文不同，如今，主动隐去了自己的光芒的这个男人，对他展现出的，是毫无保留的真挚。因此，他没有对兰斯洛特说出，“我相信你不会背叛”这样的话语。

即使面临背叛，即使互相厮杀，即使怀抱着沉重的恨意、爱意、伤痕累累的过去，高文依然视他为挚友。这个男人，在成为英灵之后，终于成长到这个程度了吧。在感觉到欣慰和羞愧的同时，兰斯洛特的心中，仍然有一块不知由来的空虚。

舌尖上尖锐的疼痛触感，仿佛已经变成了敲击木块一样的麻痹。

如果我们真的行走在正确的道路上就好了。贪恋在高文厚实而温暖的怀抱之中，兰斯洛特如此想着。


	2. 居家骑士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOA负责买米喂饱全桌的兰兰→擅长采购的兰兰→居家骑士兰兰和大家……现代日常，不是paro，不知为何就变得稍微有点暗的相处模式

“我回来了。”

高文一边脱下白色西装挂在门口，一边冲着房间里喊道。初冬下午快要到六点的时候，铅灰色的天空像是都市的衣装一样贴在遥远的地方，掩盖了太阳。晦暗的光色透过窗户，窗边的餐桌上，细颈花瓶里插着一支鲜黄色的非洲菊，兰斯洛特的纸条压在花瓶下面，是淡粉色的猫咪便笺。

“今天下午五点超市有半价活动，我去买食物。”

应该快回来了吧。高文走进厨房，打开冰箱，里面只剩下两瓶酸奶，半盒鸡蛋跟一袋生米。他拿出来一瓶酸奶，拧开瓶盖，叼起吸管，站在二十三楼的落地窗前，用从者的敏锐视力向下看去。

两个人同居的一居室公寓，虽然狭小，室内的装饰却十分高级。靠外一面是整幅的落地窗，富于现代感的玻璃拉门将起居室和卧室的空间分割开来。高楼位于巨大商圈的边缘，可以说是扼守主干道一样的地理位置，兰斯洛特抱着超市采购的巨大纸袋走到五百米开外的时候，高文就已经看到他了。

这个房间，是御主为了调查亚种特异点而设置的据点。

顺带一提，贝狄威尔和崔斯坦就住在他们楼上。

御主下达的指示是监视都市商圈出现的异状。一开始，高文和兰斯洛特轮流外出巡逻，每天换班，留在家里的人负责煮饭打扫和采买生活必需品——实际上，吃饭、睡觉以及像模像样的人类生活，对从者而言至少也是振奋作用等同咖啡因的奢侈品。

因此这次的亚种特异点事件，不知不觉就变得好像悠长而愉快的假期一样。

兰斯洛特喜欢而且擅长采购，用现代的语言来形容的话，该说是有轻微的仓鼠症吗？总之没过多久，买东西的重任就全部交给了兰斯洛特。

再顺带一提，煮饭则是大家投票一致同意，交给了贝狄威尔。

兰斯洛特今天穿着黑色的休闲西装，怀里抱着最大号的超市纸袋，战利品一直高高堆到顶上。腰细腿长，身高超过一米九的男人，只是行色匆匆走在路上已经足以收获大量的回眸，何况还是这么一副居家的模样——有种奇妙的违和感，又着实养眼。高文用力吸了一口酸奶，空瓶啧啧作响。

“兰斯洛特。”

刚刚踏进家门，兰斯洛特就听到了高文抱怨似的的声音。男人背靠窗户，大大咧咧地叉着腿坐在椅子上，叼着一个酸奶的空瓶，一点没骑士的样子，像是不知道哪里来的高中生，莫名其妙就冲着自己的恋人撒娇。“我饿了。”

只是装作潘德拉贡家的祖传胃病发作吧，你应该感谢御主没有把王和我们分配在一起才对。兰斯洛特没有吐槽他，换了鞋，开始把食物一一放进冰箱里。面包、酸奶、巧克力、牛肉、鱼、各种现代方便的垃圾食品，底下是盒装牛奶和蔬菜，胡萝卜、土豆、青豆罐头，还有一瓶原产地法国的红酒。

“要做土豆泥吗？”兰斯洛特举起一个土豆问他。高文没有说话，从背后抱了上来，脸埋进兰斯洛特脖子里开始揉他的胸。

“啊，又到了进食的时间……我真悲伤。”

楼上的两位邻居十分准时地站在了门口，兰斯洛特红着脸推开高文转身进了厨房。贝狄威尔淡定地挑选着食材，跟了进去。裹在睡袍里面的崔斯坦小小地打个呵欠，缩进了客厅的懒人沙发里。“来玩电子游戏吗，高文卿？”

都是因为某位哈哈哈哈哈的王和某位哈哈哈哈哈的王引诱了吾王之故，现在连骑士们也跟着堕落了，如果阿格规文看到这一幕的话，一定会皱着眉头恶狠狠地这么说。不过，也有可能是因为知道会有这样的发展，才一直不肯来迦勒底吧。最新发售的超级马里奥的音乐刚响起不久，兰斯洛特就从厨房中探出头来，紧接着被崔斯坦伸手一拉勾进沙发，塞过去一个游戏手柄。没过多久，贝狄威尔也端着一只大锅走了出来。

“今天的晚餐是黄油土豆配快餐店的炸鸡，高文卿既然饿了的话就请先吃吧，不用在意我们。”如此说着，他顺理成章地将高文手上的手柄接了过去。

“要说土豆做法的话，我不管怎么说都是土豆泥派。”叉子刺下去，热腾腾的满溢的香气就跟着黄油一起流泻出来。高文满足地叹了一大口气。“不过，黄油土豆确实是非常简单又美味的食物啊……”

“因为黄油是热量非常高的食物，即使成为了从者，人类肉体渴望卡路里的本能还是会镌刻在灵魂里的嘛。”

“没错，毕竟在我们生前的时代，油脂可是宝贵的战略物资啊。”

“真是悲伤啊，那是个只要能有土豆供应，大家就会开心得不得了的时代呢……”

因为土豆而勾起了怀旧的话题，大家越说越是起劲，连游戏也放下了，围拢到餐桌前开始分享美味的土豆和回忆。

“如果那时候能有那位东洋英灵的宝具就好了。”

“虽然没有俵藤太先生，但是我们有兰斯洛特啊。”

“哎？”

突然被点到名的某人睁大了眼睛，茫然地望着对面的高文。真是可爱，可爱到会让人生气的男人啊。高文接着说下去：“那几年我们的军粮，大部分都是拜托兰斯洛特卿，从大陆换来的吧。”

“不……我……”

“啊啊，确实如此。不列颠残留的幻想种们产出的素材，在欧洲大陆的黑市上可是非常受欢迎的。那时候狩猎也是重要的日常工作呢……”

“然后阿格规文卿会挂着一张谁也不信任的脸，监督着大家清点好龙牙龙鳞的数目，亲自看着它们装上船……”

“毕竟是阿格规文卿啊。”

“但完成最关键的交涉工作的部分还是兰斯洛特卿，每次满载粮食的大船回来，大家都会期待的跑到码头上去……”

“每次王从早上的军议开始就一副心神不宁的样子……”

“崔斯坦！这样说是对王不敬，不敬！”

“请、请不要这样说了……”兰斯洛特简直已经低下了头，看上去一副不安的模样。“那并不是什么值得夸耀的功绩，不，正是因为那样的事情增长了我的自负……”他的声音很低，高文啪地一声将叉子敲在了桌上。

气氛一下沉默。崔斯坦站了起来，还是一脸软绵绵的睡意。“啊，吃饱了突然就好想睡觉啊~贝蒂我们回去吧？高文卿，堂堂正正的对兰斯洛特好一点啊。”

门在他们两人身后关上了，在沉默的气氛中，兰斯洛特开始收拾餐具，逃进厨房。

“你真是个让人生气的家伙啊，兰斯洛特。”

起居室里面的灯暗了下来，在哗啦啦的水声中，兰斯洛特听见高文说。

成为英灵之后终于成为了理想的骑士的男人，只有在自己面前，会表现得完全不像个骑士。总是做出撒娇的动作，莫名其妙的生气，自然而然的不带敬语说话，甚至带着指使和命令的意味。因为是恋人，所以才会表现出最随便、最放纵自己的一面，这一点，兰斯洛特是很清楚的。但那是高文，是终于成为了自己已然失去资格的理想骑士的高文，一想到是自己让这样的男人堕入爱河，兰斯洛特就觉得又心痛，又满足。

无法吸取教训的男人，不管多少次都会陷入引火焚身的恋爱当中，自己确实就是这样的人吧。总是抱着这样的想法，正是高文对自己生气的原因，但是，这也是无可争辩的事实。

兰斯洛特关上水龙头，走了出来。高文坐在窗户前面，比星光璀璨百倍的都市的灯火，照亮了太阳骑士金色的头发，即使在黑暗之中，他明亮的眼睛也像翡翠一样。兰斯洛特走过去，让高文握住他的手。

高文轻轻将他往下拉，于是兰斯洛特半跪下来，仰起头望着那双翡翠一样的眼睛。高文揽过他的脖颈亲吻了他，长久而反复地吮吸他的下唇。分开的时候，兰斯洛特面色发红，气息不稳，高文将手插进他略微留长了的头发里，抬起他的脸。

“一定要不断提醒所有人吗？过去的事情，你背叛了王、背叛了我们的事情，杀害了我的同胞的事情……就这么在意，甚至连你过去的功绩都不可以提起？”

那并不是我的功绩，而是我傲慢的罪证。兰斯洛特轻轻摇头，他侧过头，将脸靠在高文的手心。他的脸始终苍白，在黑暗当中尤其显得冰凉，高文用双手捧住他的面颊，再一次弯下腰去亲吻他。

而你的傲慢和任性，到今天也始终不变啊，兰斯洛特。

炽热的、厚重的舌头探进来，侧着头，配合着男人的动作张开口腔同时，唾液沿着嘴角流下。接吻的啧啧水声带着令人心动的魔力，热气喷吐在皮肤上，捧起脸颊辗转着变换角度的动作很快就因为情欲而变得焦急。头发乱了，被唾液濡湿的脸，被泪水打湿的眼角，一切都与骑士的清廉洁白无关，兰斯洛特顺从而急切，主动地勾起高文的舌尖。总是对自己迷乱于情欲的模样感到厌恶和羞耻，然而一旦事情进行到了这里，接下来就会变得比谁都要沉迷。这样的兰斯洛特，高文最清楚不过了。

 

以下拉灯


	3. 热病

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日♂抛的噶兰小段子，圣诞迦勒底热病梗

兰斯洛特睁开眼睛，看见阳光透过百叶窗照射在白色的塑胶地面上，迦勒底的从者宿舍静悄悄的，只有空调在发出低微而持续的嗡鸣。

高文走到床对面的墙边，拎开了冷气，机械送来的风吹起百叶窗帘，被切割开来的阳光在地面上摇曳着，像是从水底下看到的湖面的波纹。简洁的房间，似乎比平时更加空旷了许多。

因为高热而变得恍惚的头脑里面，直到现在才意识到房间里面另一个人的存在。卸去了铠甲的骑士穿着黑绿配色的高领毛衣，毛茸茸的金发在淡淡的阳光下看上去十分清爽的样子，兰斯洛特侧翻了个身，掀开身上燥热的被子，迷迷糊糊地，朝着阳光的方向叫了一声：“高文……”

声音出口才发现自己的嗓音低哑得几乎听不清，男人从同样是白色的条桌上拿起玻璃杯，倒了水，在兰斯洛特床头边蹲下来。“要喝水吗？”

兰斯洛特无声地点点头，好热，眼球、鼻腔和嘴唇都干燥得刺痛，沉重的头陷在枕头里面，全身发软。生病的感觉，即使在生前的记忆里面也很模糊了。高文含了一口水，用嘴唇渡过来，微温的液体和魔力一同渗进口腔的黏膜，兰斯洛特仰起脸，手臂无聊地拍打了一下高文的肩膀，慢慢地将水吞咽下去。

“好热啊……”

他低声地抱怨着，额头却蹭着高文的手掌，四十二度的阳光下越发活力满满的太阳骑士用拇指温柔地替他揉着额角，擦去发丝间渗出的汗珠。兰斯洛特哼哼几声，又抱着被子整个人翻到床的另一边去，远离男人身上的热度。“不习惯……”

“睡一觉就好了。”高文像是哄孩子一样地说。兰斯洛特嗯了一声，长长地呼出一口热气，即使沐浴着冷气也觉得额头烧得厉害，汗水沿着脊梁流下来，在睡衣上浸出一小块一小块的湿痕。高文在房间里弄出一些响动，然后又爬回了床上来，“别动，”他说，将冰袋敷在兰斯洛特的额头上。舒适的凉意让滚来滚去的骑士暂且安静了下来。

“是达芬奇女士提供的吗？”兰斯洛特问道，他侧过头，脸靠在高文的大腿旁边，利用他的身体来遮挡阳光。

“嗯。”连从者也会患上的热病，并没有什么药物可以对症治疗，也只能暂时先采用物理降温的手段了。兰斯洛特嗯了一声，闭上眼睛。

“你怎么不和御主一起去。”过了一会，兰斯洛特又问道。

为了找出异变的原因，御主已经带着受害较小的从者们出发调查了。按照高文的属性，应当是能够三倍发挥战力的才对。

“御主让我在迦勒底留守，保护大家。”高文回答说。

兰斯洛特意义不明地嗯了几声，手臂不安分地抱住高文的腿。

“那你一直在这里吗？”

“嗯。”

“在干什么。”

“陪你一会。”

毫无营养的对话，兰斯洛特还想说点什么，又觉得软软的提不起精神来，不说也行。“真讨厌啊。”他抱着高文的腰和腿，像蹭着抱枕一样。但在男人伸出手来想梳理他的头发时又嫌热，不耐烦地躲开。“我不喜欢生病的感觉，好虚弱啊。”

“兰斯洛特卿，从前也有过不少受伤被美女照顾的经历吧。”高文说。

“嗯，你嫉妒吗？”

兰斯洛特的头还埋在他的大腿上，高文惊异地睁大眼睛，哎，是热病的原因吗，这个顽固得一点都不可爱的男人竟然撒起了娇来。他伸手梳理着兰斯洛特自己滚得乱蓬蓬的头发，用干毛巾擦拭着他脖子上的汗水。“只是担心，因为我可没有温柔美丽的小姐那么体贴细致啊。”

“可以补魔就行了。”兰斯洛特继续发出完全和平时状态不符的惊人言论，“你的魔力里面也有圣者的祝福吧，嗯，高文，把那个吞下去的话会不会好得快一点呢？”

“你想要吞下去的话我倒是不介意……不但不介意，还可以尽力提供……”高文低头看着男人潮红的面颊蹭到了他的大腿之间，眼神迷离，晕乎乎地朝上仰望着他，仿佛带着醉意。他捡起被兰斯洛特弄掉的冰袋再次盖在他的额头上，用被沾湿的拇指，去涂抹男人火热干燥的嘴唇。“其实这感觉也不坏吧，兰斯洛特。”

“很坏啊？”

兰斯洛特皱起眉头盯着他。

“正因为生病的苦恼，才更能感受到自己现在不再是英灵座上的概念，而是以软弱的人类肉体的形式，重新存在于世间吧。”

兰斯洛特哼了一声，像是在说“你又没事”，然后他翻过来，仰躺在高文腿上，用通红的脸和湿热的眼睛，望着金发的男人。

“有肉体是件好事吗？”他哑声说，喘息让他的睫毛微微颤抖，干燥的嘴唇里呼出热气。高文弯下腰去，舌尖轻轻舔过他睁大的眼睛，和起皮的嘴唇，用唾液和魔力来润湿他灼热的黏膜。“很好，非常好。”他在兰斯洛特的嘴唇间低声回答说。与此同时，他的手从睡衣里面滑下去，缓慢地抹掉兰斯洛特皮肤上的汗滴。指尖在高热的身体上一寸一寸地按压着确认，仿佛要向他证明拥有肉体是多么好的一件事情似的。


	4. 云吸噶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 字面意义上的吸噶小段子

好累，兰斯洛特无精打采地晃荡在迦勒底的走廊上。身为从者不是只要为御主而战，献上自己得意的剑技就好的吗？虽然内心暗自这样吐槽着，但当美丽的达芬奇女士用她那富于智慧的优雅语调提出请求时，也根本不是你这个名为兰斯洛特的家伙拒绝得了的吧。总而言之，在被迫当了一整天的职业模特，不停地修改灵基试验万圣节新礼装的款式之后，兰斯洛特无论在肉体还是精神上，都已经疲惫万分了。

好累，想要休息，好好地泡个热水澡，或者是把脸埋进毛绒绒的毯子里面摊开四肢躺平装死。不管怎样，赶快回到房间，然后卸下骑士的铠甲吧。迦勒底内为了充分利用空间而设计的弧形回廊，此刻在沉重的双腿之下，仿佛是走不到尽头的小牛迷宫一样。兰斯洛特深深呼吸，肩膀垂了下去，一百九十一公分的高大骑士，摇摇晃晃地走着，好像一棵被风吹得甩来甩去的树。

“啊，是兰斯洛特卿！”

高文在拐角处出现了，今天是枪阶训练场吧，金发的太阳骑士似乎是刚从训练室里出来，脸上还残留着因为战斗而兴奋昂扬的红热。他将圣剑扛在肩上，像个中学生扛着球棒从球场里出来一样，愉快地和兰斯洛特打着招呼。“怎么样，和达芬奇女士的下午茶，还愉快吗？”

一点也不。兰斯洛特呻吟着。高文放下圣剑，自然而然地走进兰斯洛特的安全距离里面来。“真的吗？”他抬起头，探究地打量着兰斯洛特皱起了眉头的脸，前额上堆得厚厚的金色卷发轻轻擦过他的鼻尖。“达芬奇女士，没有对你做什么奇怪的事吧，兰斯？不许撒谎，我可是会去找她查证的。”

“没有……”兰斯洛特支吾了一声，真的好累，高文的手臂环上了他的腰，这就像是已经关好了灯躺在床上的时候，被盖上了软绵绵的羽绒被子一样，终于让他完全松懈下来。他向前一倒，整个人都靠在高文身上，鼻尖埋进他蓬松柔软的卷发里面，手臂软软地垂下去。

“啊……呼……”

兰斯洛特心满意足地叹了一口气。

“哎？兰斯洛特？”

高文的头发好软，是运动之后刚刚冲洗过吗？非常清洁而蓬松，但是，又散发着太阳的味道。那是阳光的气息，树荫和青草的气息，不列颠田野上微风的气息，在这海拔六千米的雪山上，密闭而与世隔绝的人类最后存续的方舟之中，太阳骑士一出现，仿佛就带来了那些自由的风和令人心情舒畅的阳光。

这也许就是他让人无法讨厌的特质的具象化吧。兰斯洛特感叹着，更深地将脸整个埋进高文的卷发里，深深地吸气。

“兰斯洛特……”高文抱紧他的腰，将他拉向自己，头往上扬了扬，顶顶他的鼻尖。“累了吗？”

“嗯……”

“我是猫吗？”

高文的声音听上去有点好笑，又满足。尽管外面的人类世界已经被烧毁了，但网络还在，据说是AI的程序，还在时不时地更新着推特和油管上的网络视频，以及魔法梅莉的专栏。迦勒底的员工们在难得的空闲时刻，总会拿着手机互相交换可爱的猫咪视频，吸猫减压，现代人是这么说的。

兰斯洛特扭了扭头，将脸埋在高文的卷发里滚来滚去。软软的卷毛簇拥着他的脸颊，兰斯洛特自己的头发是粗而直的发质，想要蓄长头发的话很快，但剪短之后就会刺刺地翘起来。而高文的头发非常柔软、丰沛，顺滑又有弹性，拥抱和接吻的时候将手从后面插进去，手感和他毛茸茸的披风领子一样好。

现在将脸埋进去的感觉也很好，兰斯洛特软绵绵地想。他侧过脸，将整个人的重量都卸在高文的肩头。“不是猫，也不是狗，是我喜欢的……”

我喜欢的，可爱的男人。

“你啊，看来真的是很累了。明明对着美女嘴甜得不得了，可是只有在这种时候才会对我说出撒娇一样的情话呢。你真是一点也不可爱的男人，兰斯洛特。”高文的声音里带着笑意，他环住兰斯洛特腰身的手臂突然发力，“没办法，就让我把你抱回去吧。”

“不要。”兰斯洛特一把抱住高文的肩，稳住自己的重心。“让我再抱抱。”

“就像这样吗？”

“嗯，就像这样。”

兰斯洛特将脸埋在高文的头发里，闷闷地说。

“好吧，好吧。”

高文说着好像是“真拿你没办法”一样的话，声音听上去却很是愉快。“那，就像这样移动回房间，被别人看到的话也没有关系吗？”

“嗯。”

当然不是没有关系，然而，此刻疲惫而放松的幸福感已经彻底压倒了兰斯洛特的羞耻之心。他将全身重量抵在高文肩头，任由他抱着自己的腰，像是扛着一件超大号家具一样，顶着他缓慢地向前移动。兰斯洛特发动了不为一己之荣光的技能，用黑雾将两个人的身形都遮蔽起来。在一团漆黑中缓慢地向前移动着的东西，像是看不到路的南瓜骑士吗，还是滚动的大号方团子呢？想到这样滑稽的场景他忍不住要笑，但却并不觉得尴尬，只是感觉，非常宁静而幸福。


	5. 天使阿德小剧场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 期待加拉哈德正式登场！

“高文卿。”

少年的嗓音在身后响起，冷静的语调下潜藏着熟悉的不快感，让人隐隐感觉到一丝不妙的气息。高文回过头去，立即反射性地接住了被加拉哈德迎面扔过来的大个头的骑士。

“不管怎么说，对兰斯洛特卿也太过严厉了吧，加拉哈德卿。”

高文苦笑着，检查了一下伏在自己肩头的男人——还好，只是平稳地昏睡过去了而已。

“冒昧的希望您来照看这个没用的骑士，真是非常抱歉。”

用清凛的声音说着谦虚而刻薄至极的话语，少年朝他微微一躬身。“只知道打倒面前的敌人，不顾这样做可能造成我方战力的削减，原本应当立即将这个只会给大家添麻烦的家伙遣返回英灵座的，但考虑到接下来的战斗可能还会需要，所以，希望高文卿能够暂时看管他，在身体状况完全恢复之前不许他回到战场。”

“哈哈哈哈，说到底，是兰斯洛特卿又不顾自己的身体状况连续使用宝具了吧。”高文笑起来，抓了抓头发。“幸好还有加拉哈德卿看着他啊。您的好意，我心领了。就请将这个任务交付给我吧。不过，兰斯洛特卿这是……又被打晕了吗？”

“请放心吧，我是用盾背打的。”少年微微垂下眼睛。“那么，请恕我失礼，先行返回前线了，兰……他就拜托您了。”

白发的少年灵体化消失了。高文看了看昏睡在自己肩头的兰斯洛特，叹了口气，揉揉他的头发，用力将他整个人扛上了肩。

“不管在哪都是个让人操心的家伙……不过，你有个很棒的好儿子呢。是吧，兰斯洛特？”


	6. 落日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私设的alter噶

太阳落下来了，血从脸上流下来，将兰斯洛特身后的夕阳染成暗红的颜色。

光线黯淡，力量开始从身体里流失，他拄着剑跪倒在地，伤痕累累，疲惫不堪，而对面的男人依然站立着，他手中名为无毁湖光的圣剑，随着阴影的移动，慢慢显出漆黑的颜色。

在影子里面，他的目光和声音低沉。

高文卿，太阳已经落下去了。他说。你杀不了我的。

我不会杀死你，也不能在此被你所杀。兰斯洛特说。他的声音带着深深的疲惫。不管你是否能原谅我的过错，都请你就此罢手吧。

不。高文说，紧咬着牙，他在自己嘴里尝到冰冷铁块的味道。你我之间，必须有一个人在此死去。

那么，愿圣者的祝福庇佑你。兰斯洛特说。

圣者的数字将祝福加注在他身上，太阳照耀之下他将拥有三倍的力气。然而升起的太阳必将沉落，兰斯洛特卑鄙无耻地利用了这一点，以湖光剑不会受到损伤的特性拖延时间，与他对敌。

杀了他，要如何才能杀了他？憎恶、怨愤、懊悔、不甘，身体已经虚弱得无法动弹，内心发出的嘶吼却仿佛被沸腾的黑泥油煎。在高文自己也没有意识到的时候，他已经以这燃尽身心的恨意作为饵食，向一切能听到他的愤怒的存在发出了呼喊。

而她回应了。

爱若无法成就正果，便要毁灭爱与爱人本身。

圣杯不会回应你的呼唤，因你有罪，且永不悔改。但如果只是要实现那样简单的愿望，一个仿造品的碎片就足够了。

这是名为不夜的祝福。从今往后，你将永远背负着这落日活下去。

血从他脸上流下来，是兰斯洛特的血，已经冰凉了。

从那时候开始又过去了多久呢？高文不记得了，他抹了一把脸，冰冷浓重的血腥味当中，视线渐渐清晰起来。兰斯洛特躺在地上，即使有湖光的加护，他也不可能和有着三倍力量的高文永无止境地缠斗下去。

真奇怪，他一直紧锁着的眉头，在死后似乎松开了。上帝会原谅他吗？高文漠然地注视着兰斯洛特平静的、像是安稳沉眠一样的脸，他砍下他的头颅，抓着染血的长发提起来，亲吻三次。爱憎都在冰冷的嘴唇上戛然而止，兰斯洛特用沉默来表示拒绝。

结束了，高文想。他回头看向身后的落日，西沉的太阳，依然顽固地挂在那里，将地面上的影子染成长长的血色。

这座岛屿上持续了一千五百年的落日，就从这一天开始。


	7. 概念摘出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 春画老师傅的实装让大家非常兴奋……

“啊……”

低沉呜咽流淌在房间里面，在只有一支微弱烛光照耀着的幽暗和室正中，穿着暗灰色和服的男人，被朱红色的绳索绑缚着跪在地上。白皙的脖颈像天鹅一样扬起，从被濡湿了的绑着嘴的布条当中，泄露出若有若无的气音。

兰斯洛特的双臂被反剪在身后，从上臂开始，被手指粗细的红绳紧密地捆绑在一起，绷得紧紧的肩头右侧衣领滑落开来，露出后背和半边胸膛，满是汗水的光滑苍白皮肤下面，线条漂亮的肌肉在轻轻颤抖着。他的手肘关节被向上折起，绳索像是红色的细蛇一样穿行在简薄衣料与白皙肌肤之间，时隐时现，一直缠绕到他交错着的手腕，修长而骨节分明的手指，像是祈祷一样交握起来。

跪在木板上的小腿笔直地并拢，压在和服的衣襟上的，包裹着纯白足袋的双脚，也从赤裸的脚踝处被红绳紧紧地捆在一起。捆绑着手腕的绳索向上延伸到漆黑的天井之中，将他吊起来，绳索的长度不够让他跪坐在小腿上，也无法跪直，只能以绷紧的大腿和前倾的上身来维持这个姿势，隔着一层被汗水浸透的薄薄布料，可以清晰地看到其下仿佛雕塑般的优美有力的肌肉，正颤栗不已。

男人仰着头，目光望向他隐没在黑暗之中的恋人，那狭长的眼角微微发红，惯常皱起的眉宇间，蕴藏着尤为忍耐和苦闷的表情。

“……呜……”

声音也是忍耐着的。被唾液浸染得鲜艳的饱满嘴唇颤动着，一滴汗珠从上面滑落。爱恋之人的名字和声音一起被封堵在唇间，兰斯洛特深深地，深深地仰望着高文。

在这一室妖异而艳丽的情景背面，画家奋笔的阴影被烛光拖得长长，张牙舞爪地投射在纸质的拉门上。概念摘出，以伟大作家撰写的剧本来补完画面的前因后果，借用英灵的演出来补正神秘度的不足，然后，再用画家狂气的笔墨将这一刻定格、摘出——

“让人被这一刻的美丽掐住脖子、停止呼吸的礼装吗？那样的东西老头子我最愿意画了！只要有素材、足够多的素材、美丽的素材！要画多少都没问题哟！就算是画男人我也认了！”

来自南蛮的武将们，正如那位伟大的作家所言，最适合这爱与怨憎、暴力与忏悔、忠贞与背德、情欲与死亡的题材不过。高文从阴影当中伸出手去，轻轻抚摸兰斯洛特的脸颊，拇指滑过他鲜艳的唇。他的目光从高处凝视着兰斯洛特，凝视着那双细长的、困苦中忍耐着煽情的湿润眼睛。

仿佛还带着铁质手套一样冰冷的手，慢慢抚上男人清爽短发下面的修长后颈。兰斯洛特整个人发抖了一下，像是接受处刑一样地，在他手掌中低下头去。高文抚摸着他发根处柔软细碎的短发、抚摸他满是汗水的脊背和肩头，随着他的手掌插入衣领，更多的布料从皮肤上滑开，将他结实而修削的肩和浮凸的锁骨全都暴露出来。

他的呼吸变得沉重起来。

然而呈现在这一幅画面中的，依然只有抚弄与审视。高文温暖的掌心揉弄着兰斯洛特紧实的胸肌，在他难以抑制地发出呜咽喘息的时候，却又往后退去。兰斯洛特侧过头去，眼泪开始从他通红的眼角溢出来。他的身体在绑缚下轻微地颤抖着，竭力稳住自己。尽管那红绳只是普通的艺术品，甚至不能与普通男人的力量匹敌。他依然跪得端正，但在双腿间，和服下面，已经有了明显的凸起和湿润。

只是忍耐并且品味吧，此时此刻。兰斯洛特艰难地喘息着。惩罚并没有如想象一般给他带来如释重负的轻松感，相反，从身体深处产生的隐隐作痛的快乐，让他根本无暇去想象。高文走开了，他的脚步回响在木质地板上，兰斯洛特闭上了眼睛，在心脏收缩的紧张感中，等待着他回来，并且，将那一支约定的鸢尾花，插到他祈祷一样握紧的手心里。

在这被定格的画面之外，他们今夜仍会像情人一样相互拥抱。


	8. 七章黑泥梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七章剑兰兰出勤率超过九成，见谁都是一记湖光电焊送走，真的太好用了，让我忍不住想灌他黑泥（你这马斯塔还是人吗！！）  
> 所以就灌了……

在难以名状的恐惧之中，因为战斗而沸腾起来的血气却在鼓动着，精神沉浸在如同醇酒、如同淤泥一样的欢欣感当中，变得混沌，等到意识清晰起来的时候，不知为何就从血腥的战斗正中，变成了疯狂做爱的情形。

若要说是做爱也不准确，身为从者，能够通过打开身体，与对方最柔软的内里相互接触、摩擦的行为来交换的，并非爱情与承诺或是家庭与后代那样过于虚无，又过于生活化的东西。事到如今，更只是为了维持战线而必不可少的，直截了当的魔力供应而已。然而，即使如此，在被自己所爱的男人抱着的时候，与他在喘息和汗水中像战斗一样翻滚着交合的时候，依然可以感到从肉体侵入骨髓，深入灵基之中的甜蜜，强硬地驱赶着那些在他皮肤上爬行的黑泥。

高文喘息着，从下方仰起头来，手臂紧紧握住兰斯洛特跨坐在他身上的腰身，黑色的日头照映着他黯淡枯燥的金发、疲惫的脸颊和脸上的血迹。兰斯洛特茫然地注视着他，身体无自觉而贪婪地在他身上摇晃着，随着他的侵犯从鼻腔里发出甜蜜的娇声。意识在魔力的供给和性爱的快感下渐渐清醒过来，憎恨与杀戮的欲念被逼退之后，那种从身体内部传开的热而甜美的欲求便炽热地抬头起来，他放纵地呻吟着，双手撑在高文胸前，在他身上摇晃和磨蹭着自己，含紧他深入的性器，主动地上下吞吐，汗水从他晃动的短发末端飞溅下来。

“啊……高文……呜啊……我，有没有……”

“没有。”高文沉声回答，他抓住兰斯洛特的腰用力地往下压，让坚硬的性器直直戳到柔软肠肉深处，兰斯洛特猛地挺直了脖颈，背往后仰，呜呜地呻吟着，大大地敞开着跪坐在他身上的大腿肌肉也绷得紧紧。“只是在战斗中被溅上了少许黑泥而已，只要魔力供应充足就无法侵蚀到灵基。御主有时刻关注着你的状况，不会有事的。”

“只能……啊……啊……像这样，去……战斗啊……”

兰斯洛特越发加快了扭动的频率，仿佛是渴求着小腹内近乎粗暴的疼痛，用来压抑那让全身焦躁不安，酥痒发热的快乐似的。高文发力，一只手箍住他的腰一只手护在他背后，将两人的体位骤然翻转了过来。兰斯洛特尖叫出声，现在他躺在地上，高文架起他的双腿让他腰身悬空，从上往下地一直插入到他的内脏深处里去。

“高！……高文！……啊啊……！”

被异物深入内部的强烈压迫感让他几乎喘不过气来。一边因为让脑髓都麻痹的快感和刺激感瑟瑟发抖，一边渴求着疼痛一样地将双腿紧紧勾住对方肌肉结实的后背。高文俯下身来，不自觉地哭泣起来的兰斯洛特立即反射般地伸出手去，环住了他的肩。两个人进行着仿佛要合为一体的亲密行为，如果不是此时此刻，在这里的话，那将会是多么让人安心到害怕的事情啊。

能够维持多久呢？一天？不，在那之前，战斗想必已经分出胜负了吧。无穷无尽的敌人，持续无休止的战斗，对付大量将手脚化为利棘的枪系怪物，他们是御主不可缺少、不可折断、不可崩溃的刀刃。战斗到筋疲力竭灵基枯萎为止，战斗到满身黑泥意识模糊为止，怀抱着将自己当作消耗品一样使用的决心，但是，只要还有一分一毫继续下去的可能性，就绝不能在燃尽一切之前先倒下去。

“如果……啊……高文……如果在结束之前，我就……嗯，哈……不行了……就……”兰斯洛特抓起高文的手，将他的掌心用力按在自己的颈动脉上。“在被……侵蚀，之前……哈……请您……一定请您……嗯……杀掉我……嗯……”

夹在柔软甜腻的呻吟声中断断续续说出来的，是对对方而言尤为残酷的话语。但如果不付诸言语的话，在被黑泥吞噬掉之前，会先被这样热烈的快乐和沉重的温柔给吞噬掉吧。身体的深处发热发痒，即使疼痛也难以自制地渴求着对方的侵犯，摇晃着腰臀向上迎合着想要更多。男人和男人、死者与死者之间的性爱，明明是没有任何创造性的交合行为，身体的反应却是如此粗蛮而热烈——溅上身体的黑泥，每一滴都来自创造生命的原初之海，被赋予了受胎与繁衍的概念，爱情转化为强烈的欲念活跃起来。柔软地接受着扩张的肠道、颤抖着吮吸性器根部的穴口，激烈扭动的腰身、满足地呻吟着的咽喉、沉湎于快感的流泪的眼睛、张开的被唾液弄湿了的嘴唇，身体的每一个部分每一个细胞都因此而化为性器，灵基的每一粒微尘都在渴求着受孕，被他粗暴地侵犯和射精，为他生下无数个孩子。即使这样也不够，想要更多，想要将他的每一滴精液唾液和血液都吞进自己的身体里，想要将他整个人都化为性器吞没。

“我爱您……啊……高文卿……即使、即使还能战斗下去……我也已经，无法……忍耐了……啊……”

兰斯洛特呜呜咽咽地说着不解其意的断续字句，而高文就像回应着他纯粹的、满足的呻吟似的，慢慢收紧了握在他颈动脉上的手指，在窒息和给予的边缘控制着他的空气。压迫和窒息感让兰斯洛特全身发紧，下身不断进出摩擦着的充实快感却愈发清晰起来。视线边缘的黑暗开始向中心聚集，他张大了嘴，压抑地想要呻吟却发不出声，咽喉在掌心的重压下艰难地滚动着，高文稍微放松了一点，允许空气流过，但他的意识仍是一片灼热的疼痛与模糊。

在拍打着身体的快感的潮水和海浪一样的耳鸣声中，他听到高文模糊而又坚定的声音。

就算这样说也没有用，兰斯洛特。在这样的战斗中，无法接受你的脱队。而我，会尽全力来保证这一点。

就算要付出每一滴精液每一滴唾液每一滴血液也无所谓，拆成灵子的碎片全部吃下去也可以。如果这样做就可以让我的气味来代替那些黑泥侵犯你让你怀孕受胎的话，我会非常高兴，荣幸之至。

他的声音伴随着回声，伴随着快感，和激烈的律动。像是已经到了最深处还会有更深处的彻底将两人融为一体的性爱，像是随着黑色海浪袭来的发狂的爱情。兰斯洛特闭上眼睛，在包裹了全身心的快感波涛之中，将自己彻底交付出去。这样也不坏吧，直到战斗结束的那一刻，或是直到失去自我的那一刻，自己都将被这个自己深爱着的男人，紧紧地掌握着。


	9. 黑道噶X护士兰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ReDrop老师的FGO同人图拉郎paro，黑道若头噶x地下诊所小护士兰。感谢ReDrop老师！

“不、不要……啊，会、会坏掉的……”

隐藏在老旧公寓楼群之中，狭小的地下诊所的一角，穿着紧身女性护士制服的高大紫发青年面被压制在脱灰的白墙上，双手扶住堆满了药瓶与纸盒的推车，正被赤裸着上身，解开了裤子的金发男人激烈地从身后侵犯着。原本紧紧包裹住臀部的淡紫色短裙被强硬地扯起，连着吊带袜的内裤褪了下来，露出深色的一角，男人的每一次抽动都让青年还抓着针筒的右手骨节攥紧到发白，从唾液四溢的濡湿红唇中发出断断续续的悲鸣声。

“动作……动作太大了……呜……裙子……会绽开的……呜啊啊啊……”

一边喘着粗气一边急切进犯着的男人啧了一声，左手搂紧青年的腰，右手握住他的下颌，将他湿漉漉满是泪水和津液的脸颊掰过来亲吻，像是夜间荒野的狮子一样熠熠生辉的碧绿色激烈眼眸注视着他。

“敢从黑道枪战的现场把身份不明的家伙救回来，却会因为裙子破掉这种小事急得要哭。你这家伙，到底是什么样的男人啊？”

还沾着血迹和烟草气味的拇指用力地揉搓着青年被啃咬得红肿的嘴唇，金发男人的语气里却满是温柔的意味。那双原本就被泪水浸透的紫色眼眸眨了眨，眼泪就像是止不住一样地流了下来。

“会……就是、就是会坏掉啊……呜……我……我明天也要上班……啊……！”

男人突然而猛烈地再次撞进他的身体，坚硬挺直的性器沉重地蹂躏着肠肉，直刺进身体的最深处。一瞬间除了短促的尖叫兰斯洛特几乎喘不过气来，更说不出话，眼前一阵一阵地发白发黑，巨大的快感像是电流一样顺着脊柱窜上来。他膝盖发软，还穿着高跟鞋的脚下一滑，要不是腰身被金发男人牢牢箍住的话就要摔倒在地。男人强健有力的手臂紧抱着他的腰将他提起来，强硬地继续着男性之间的性行为。兰斯洛特一边吸气一边啜泣着，撑住桌面的手和腿都使不上力气，身高超过一米九的高大青年此刻几乎像是被揉成了一团，全然落在金发男人的掌心里面。

“不……呜……不要了……”

相比被快感吞没几近失神的承受一方，一直掌握着进攻节奏的金发男人此刻仍是游刃有余，他挺直后背，晃动着腰，因为喘息而通红的脸颊上，流露出了像是被高级烟草和美酒熏染般的陶醉感。房间远处的灯光的阴影将他金色的头发染得黯淡，从男人宽阔的右肩上探出一只凌厉凶猛的刺青之鹰，尖利的喙间叼着一束柔软的百合花，花瓣在靠近心脏的地方绽放，遮住陈旧伤疤。

“这里，”他将兰斯洛特带得向后靠在自己身上，性器整根埋入紧热湿软的肉体，伸手揉弄着他的前面。那里早已将窄窄的短裙顶了起来，不堪重负的布料又湿又皱，在他的搓揉下没费什么力气就沿着侧缝被撕成了两片。“看，是你自己弄坏的。有这么、兴奋吗？”

兰斯洛特泣不成声地呜咽着，用鼻子喘着气，发出短促又淫靡的叫声。男人用虎口粗暴而娴熟地挤压他的性器，控制着他射精的节奏，要在高潮的快感中站稳很难，更何况他还穿着上班用的女装高跟鞋和吊带袜，紧绷的腿部肌肉早就摇摇欲坠。释放的那一瞬间和过后的一小会儿，他放任自己软瘫在男人的身上，后果便是他再度站起来的时候，感觉到了后背与男人赤裸的身体紧密相贴的地方，隔着衣服也传来温热黏腻的触感。

“对、对不起……！”

兰斯洛特惊慌地伸手往背后摸了一把，果然，乳胶手套上满是腥红。他松开针筒任凭它滚落在地，转过身去颤抖着扶住了背后的男人。“那是、你的伤……！”

“不会死吧，大概。”

说话的时候因为疼痛，表情微微扭曲的男人，依然露出了那种令兰斯洛特心荡神驰的，大胆而又激烈的，捕猎者般兴奋的笑容。

“毕竟，我还在在这里“站”着嘛。”他指了指自己还没有发泄过的性器。“只是，要麻烦护士小姐替我重新包扎了啊。”

兰斯洛特感觉到脸颊上的热度又一次升腾起来，他无言地指了指房间正中的诊疗床，示意男人过去，自己一瘸一拐地走到柜子旁边拿了消毒棉和止血胶带——他的裙子和内裤撕坏了，医用润滑剂沿着大腿内侧的皮肤一直流到袜子上，后穴中空虚的快感余韵让腿直发软。金发男人躺在诊疗床上等着他，看到他过来，拍了拍身边的位置，示意他自己爬上来。

“先……先要包扎，不可以乱动……”兰斯洛特低声说着，人却顺从地爬了上去，分开腿跪坐在男人的腿间。男人因为忍耐着疼痛而显得严肃的端正脸颊上露出一个短暂的微笑，“那，就全部交给你了。”

他抓起紫发青年胸前的工作牌。“……兰斯洛特、护士小姐？”

 

“很奇怪吧？”

“……奇、奇怪？”

“嗯，男人啊。”

“……啊……？”

乘坐在金发男人身上，小心而缓慢地摇动着腰，从体内深处的前列腺传来甘甜的，令人麻痹般的快感。或许是这样甜美而绵长的感觉太过让人沉溺吧，过了好一阵，兰斯洛特才意识到正轻柔爱抚着自己的性器与紧绷的大腿肌肉的男人，是在对自己说话。

“那、那是什么呢？……”

“就算是受了可能致命的重伤啊，只要看到自己喜欢的类型，一下就会兴奋起来……或者说，正是因为到了性命攸关的时刻，所以性欲才会异常高涨的吗？……”

“喜、喜欢的类型……”

“勇敢又善良的护士小姐，有着像孩子一样天真清澈的漂亮眼睛，和可爱的胸部……”男人的手指伸进他被扯开的领口中间，稍微用了一点力拧着兰斯洛特的乳头。“……是我非常喜欢的类型呢！”

主动进攻的时候凶猛得像狮子一样的男人，这时候的语气却可爱得像个第一次追女孩子的高中生。兰斯洛特俯视着灯光底下男人染血的、野性而清澈的笑容，觉得脑子里晕乎乎的。他喘着热气，嗯嗯啊啊地答应着，也不知道自己在说些什么。

……明明是今天才初次见面的陌生危险的黑道男，笑容和声音却都这么让人分心……

卡美洛的五月之鹰——这个兰斯洛特尚不认识的男人像是又笑了起来，他拉着兰斯洛特的腰，要他慢慢地坐下去。兰斯洛特忍不住扬起了头，发出脆弱又高昂的快感气音，他侧过头去，咬住了自己的乳胶手套含在口里，顺从地将主导权交给了握着他腰动起来的男人。

 

“平时的衣品还是挺低调的嘛。”

激烈的情事过后，男人像是餮足的大猫般慵懒地靠在诊所门口陈旧的长沙发上面，嘴里叼着不知道从哪里摸出来的香烟，注视着更衣室里的兰斯洛特，突然就抛下这么一句话。

兰斯洛特正坐在高脚凳上，努力地蜷起长腿，皱着眉头脱下破损的丝袜。他已经换下制服裙，穿上了平常的套头衫，下半身的装束也是普普通通的休闲裤和运动鞋。听到金发男人的话，青年红着脸，急忙将手上脏污的衣服揉成一团塞进背包里。

“只、只是工作要求的制服而已，并不是你想的那样……”

“哎哎？”男人好笑地眯起眼，“是怎样？”

“并不是什么变态趣味！是……是工作的要求……”

“所以说，这间地下诊所的主治医生是个变态吗？”

“要说变态倒也不至于……”虽然这么说着，想起那位红发的友人，兰斯洛特脸上流露出了苦恼的表情。“……不如说，是艺术家气质吧……”

“那不还是变态吗？”

金发男人大笑起来，兰斯洛特眉头一皱，担心地盯着他的伤口。换回了便装的他，看上去就只是一个普通的青年，除了身材高大之外并没有什么特别引人注目的地方，甚至连俊美的容貌也被随意的衣着隐藏起来，方才那种因肌肉和柔软女装的反差而产生的强烈的色香，就像是被男人榨取舔舐干净了一般，已经一滴也不剩了。

“我要回去了。”兰斯洛特低声说，他走到门口，又回过头来看他。“那个，你……”

“嗯？”男人呼出一口烟雾，看上去有点疲惫和漫不经心。“我想在这里呆上一晚的话，有问题吗？”

“不，只是……”兰斯洛特犹豫了几秒，“我家离这里不远，可以休息，也更安全，那个……你……还可以换我的衣服……”

男人从沙发上直起身来，他染血的上衣已经烧掉了，层层绷带包裹着腰腹部的伤口，衬得赤裸的胸肌更加醒目，与笑容一般惹人遐思。兰斯洛特颇不自然地扭开头，听见男人问他：“这是邀请吗？”

他无言地点了点头。

 

“今晚的月色可真不错啊。”

 

兰斯洛特的小公寓离地下诊所只有不到三条街的距离，但他们抵达时已经快到半夜两点了。家里有两个孩子，现在肯定已经睡着了，不要吵醒他们。兰斯洛特做了个噤声的动作，轻手轻脚地摸出钥匙打开门。

你的？金发男人扫了一眼这塞满了儿童玩具的狭小客厅，在月光中好奇地以口型问他。

兰斯洛特摇摇头，他先是推开其中一间卧室的门，往里面看了一眼，确认孩子们都已经熟睡之后，才将男人带进另一间卧室，关上门说话。

“是和我在同一间孤儿院长大的少女的遗孤……那时候我们都还太小，不懂事……”

但这句话的信息量可是够大的。金发男人走到床头，拿起上面的相框来看，那里面留着柔软紫色长发的少年笑得腼腆，像个女孩。

“这边有浴室。”兰斯洛特说着，将装满脏衣服的背包扔进去。“你的伤口不能沾水，擦脸可以，如果要我帮忙的话也可以……那，我先去洗个澡……”

“喂，兰斯洛特。”

金发的男人叫住了他。

“随随便便就去救了不明身份的黑道……这个暂且不提，把初次见面的危险男人带回有小孩子在的家，用那种平平淡淡的语气就把自己的隐私说出来……兰斯洛特，你到底是什么奇怪的男人啊？”

“……会随随便便就跟初次见面的人回家的黑道，恐怕也不是什么危险人物吧！”

隔着水声从浴室里面飘出来一句无力的反驳，金发男人摇了摇头，靠在床头，自己笑了起来。

兰斯洛特洗完澡擦着头发出来，卧室里已经关了灯。男人睡着了，呼吸平稳而悠长。他心里像是松了一口气，又莫名地觉得有点失望。揉了揉眉心，兰斯洛特小心地在男人身边躺下来，钻进另一床被子里面去。

仿佛是预料之中的展开，第二天早上兰斯洛特醒来的时候，身边已经空空如也。房间里干干净净的，甚至没有烟草、消毒水和血的气味残留下来。七点，还没有到孩子们起床的时间，他仰面躺着望着天花板发了一会呆，才慢慢地坐起来，起床去给两个孩子做早饭。

只有隐秘处的肌肉酸痛感还残留着昨晚的余韵，兰斯洛特觉得心里空荡荡的，心不在焉地煎着鸡蛋，把吐司扔进烤箱里面去。如果对方不是黑道的话，自己应该先问他名字的吧。鸡蛋壳在平底锅里滋滋地响着，他觉得自己好像幻听到了门铃的响声。

“爸爸？”

玛修穿着小兔子睡衣站在厨房外面，小女孩睡眼朦胧，软软地往公寓门口指了指，“爸爸，有人敲门。”

“哎？？？——”

兰斯洛特拿着锅铲穿着围裙飞奔出去，想也没想就打开了公寓的大门。金发的男人背着晨曦站在外面，他穿着兰斯洛特的白衬衫，领口的扣子扯开两颗，下摆打了个结。看见他，男人微笑着举起手中的便利店购物袋，里面从饭团牛奶到吊带丝袜一应俱全。

“爸爸，这是谁？”

加拉哈德也从房间里走了出来，小男孩警惕地看着门外面陌生的金发男人，看看他身上熟悉的衬衫，又看看自己完全呆掉了的父亲。

“我是便利店的外卖送货员哦？”金发男人笑眯眯地对男孩比了个V字，他将袋子交到兰斯洛特手上，后者下意识地接住，然后男人后退一步，友好而正式地，向兰斯洛特伸出一只手。

“高文.奥尼克.潘德拉贡。初次见面，请多指教。”

“……兰斯洛特.杜.莱克。初次见面……”

拎着购物袋和锅铲茫然地伸出手去的时候，兰斯洛特无端地想到最近推上热议的话题——最近，一见钟情的年轻人，往往不会在初次约会时就告知对方自己的全名。向对方报上自己的姓氏，即是代表着，想要认真开始交往的意思。

 

后日谈：

“高文，这位就是诊所的主治医师，我的好友，崔斯坦。崔斯坦，这就是我跟你说过的，嗯，高文。”

“是兰斯洛特的男朋友啊。”靠在窗台上漫不经心拨弄着吉他，充满了忧郁文艺气质的红发青年，朝这边看过来的时候，突然睁开了一直半睡半醒般眯着的眼睛。“这样——！”

“啊？”被好友突然认真起来的气场吓得后退半步，兰斯洛特迷茫地看着崔斯坦。“怎、怎么了吗？……”

“这样的话，兰斯洛特岂不是……终于成为人妻了吗！！”

“…………”

再见了，崔斯坦。兰斯洛特在心中默默地向好友致以悼念。我是不会去收拾你的骨头的。

 

END.


	10. 噶汪梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿噶犬化，卡美洛沙雕日常

高文卿变成狗了，是的，都是我的错。兰斯洛特跌坐在草地上，悲哀地望着面前变成了金毛巨犬的好友。拒绝了女巫的追求，导致对方由爱生恨，这样的考验早已是骑士的日常，但谁也没有想到这次的女巫是有备而来，几乎就在兰斯洛特说出拒绝话语的同时——她像是早就做好了心理准备，动作像燕子一样敏捷，从裙子里掏出什么暗器就朝兰斯洛特扔了过来。

当然，圆桌第一骑士绝非浪得虚名，兰斯洛特不假思索地挥剑，在半空中将暗器劈成两半。一阵粉红色的烟雾从中释放出来，遮蔽了视线，女巫发出一声尖叫，然后是高文的低吼声。等到烟雾散开，那少女早已不知所踪。

“高文卿！”兰斯洛特紧张地望向对面的好友，有些担心那烟雾会是什么毒物，溅到了高文身上。但他的目光在聚焦的瞬间就呆滞了：一只体型庞大的金毛犬蹲坐在那里，在高文墨绿色的披风和散落的银白铠甲当中，嘴里还叼着转轮胜利之剑，它柔软蓬松的毛发，在阳光下仿佛流动的黄金波涛。

被女巫变成狗了啊……这可真是糟糕。金毛犬的眼睛和嘴角垂下去，看上去像是在苦笑一样。

“高、高文卿！……”兰斯洛特悲从中来，扑过去抱住金毛巨犬的脖颈，将脸埋进它厚实的长毛里面，大哭起来。“呜……对不起……都是我的错……”

没事的，只是不能说话而已吧。金毛犬用爪子在地上划拉着写字，侧了侧脸，安慰似的用嘴轻轻拱兰斯洛特的头。骑士好像哭得更加伤心了：“本来、本来女巫袭击的对象是我……呜……高文卿……”

啊，想到了。金毛犬突然坐直身体，竖起耳朵。兰斯洛特抹了一把眼泪，疑惑地抬起头来。还好只是外形发生了变化，没有失去人类的思考能力，不然可就真的麻烦了。金毛犬高文在地上写着。既然女巫原本的袭击对象是兰斯洛特卿的话，那么，她这样做的目的，也是为了胁迫兰斯洛特卿接受她的求爱吧。

“嗯、嗯。”兰斯洛特红着脸，乖乖地点头。“所以……？”

金毛犬抬起前爪来拍了他一脸。将兰斯洛特卿变成狗并不能实现她的目的，只是手段，为了避免夜长梦多，在你答应之后，她肯定有办法马上解除法术的，不然一个少女带着一条狗独行，过于危险了。

“……现在被变成狗的人明明是高文卿你吧。”兰斯洛特侧过头去躲开金毛犬高文连续的狗爪拍击，一边躲一边伸手去揉高文的毛。“为什么还要拍我的头啊！”

情绪可恢复得真快啊，兰斯洛特卿。金毛犬叹了口气，站起来，准备去探查一圈女巫居住的小屋。四脚着地的姿势真不习惯，他想了想，扭头将嘴里咬着的圣剑递给兰斯洛特，不许扔出去，高文用眼神警告道。

对方是年轻的女巫呢，独居的小屋中铺满玫瑰花瓣、羊毛地毯和粉红泡泡，音乐盒子里跳舞的小人唱着歌，好像少女心的具象化一样。他们把小木屋翻了个底朝天，找到恋爱小说、少女日记、花儿与糖果、魔药的配方和空瓶。但是没有解药。解药是将真正的爱情传达到另一个人的身体里，那本陈旧的羊皮手抄本上是这么说的。

“……这样的话……”兰斯洛特沉思了一秒，坚定地抬起头来。“接吻！果然是要接吻吧！妮缪的书上面也是这么说的！真爱的亲吻可以解除一切邪恶的法术！”

在想什么呢兰斯洛特，为什么你对这种少女的玩意也好像很熟悉的样子？金毛犬高文蹲坐在床边，看着兰斯洛特合上手抄本，深吸一口气，然后单膝跪下，捧起他的脸，闭上眼睛，将自己如花瓣般柔软红润的嘴唇送上去。

“真是意外啊，第一次和您接吻，竟然是在这样的情况下。”亲吻结束的时候，高文说。

“不……我想我是爱着高文卿的……但是……可是……”

童话故事里讲的道理并不一定是真的，这大概是普通人类在十岁之前就会学到的常识，但对于兰斯洛特而言，直至如今才真正理解到童话故事不能全信的道理。有一小部分不是真的，耳朵和尾巴的部分，柔软的犬耳竖立在金发男人头上，从蓬松的头发中垂下来。毛发丰软的尾巴垂在赤裸的结实大腿后面，不停扫来扫去，仿佛表达着喜悦的心情。有什么好开心的呢，高文卿？并没有完全变回来啊？难道是我的爱不够真挚吗？兰斯洛特苦恼地想。

“我想您的真爱毋庸置疑，兰斯洛特卿。”像是一眼就能看明白他的想法，生着犬耳和尾巴的赤裸的骑士，诚恳地握住他的手。两个人都是半跪在地毯上的姿势，彼此的身体近在咫尺，一览无余。高文卿的衣服被留在外面的草地上了，兰斯洛特此时异常真切地意识到这一点。高文握起他的手，亲吻了兰斯洛特的指尖。

“只是，深入的程度也许还不够。”

被高文推倒在洒满花瓣的软绵绵粉红床垫上，兰斯洛特对上一双闪耀着食肉兽般喜悦光芒的碧绿眼睛。“真爱的深沉、厚重与炽热，并非言语可以表述，仅仅是一个亲吻，也传达不尽。您明白我的意思吗，兰斯洛特卿？”

兰斯洛特仰起脸，认真而苦恼地说：“高文卿，我愿意为您做任何事情。”

“…………”

呜汪，多么可爱，为什么会有如此可爱的人类呢？秉持着骑士的矜持，即使被邪恶的女巫变成了狗也没有发出过叫声、做出过不当举动的高文卿，此刻全然没有发现自己的耳朵已经竖立起来，尾巴也正以极为兴奋的频率，在兰斯洛特的膝盖间飞速地扫来扫去。我一定是屈服于邪恶女巫的魔力，才会按捺不住内心野兽的冲动，立刻就想要侵犯面前这位纯洁真诚的骑士吧。不过，不想抗拒，不愿意去抗拒，恋爱的邪恶之处，不正在于人们明知道它的罪恶，却发自内心不愿抗争吗？

“我所做的一切，都是会让您快乐的事情，兰斯洛特卿。”

毛茸茸的犬耳摩擦着兰斯洛特的脸，高文亲吻着他的嘴唇，轻声地说。


	11. 伦敦雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圆桌组和咕哒玛修的日常，高兰+女主盾

伦敦的雨季终于如约而至。雨水洗刷着空气中的魔雾，将特异点残余的痕迹与工业废料一起冲入下水道，沿着泰晤士河流进海里。

守护修复之后的特异点，直到它完全复原重新融入人类历史的过程，说快也快，要说漫长，也如同一场悠闲的假期。在作为迦勒底临时据点的房子外面，玛修和咕哒子正哼着歌，合力抬着装满蝴蝶结与蕾丝洋装的洗衣桶，从细雨中的水井旁，移动到细雨中的庭院中去。少女们终究还是没能经住诱惑，牛津街上百货商店重新开门迎客的翌日就和玉藻前一起冲进去血拼。收获喜人，然而却在回来的路上遇到落单的自动人偶，打出一身机油和污泥。

女孩子想穿可爱的小裙子有什么错呢？想穿小裙子，想去逛街，想拉着洋装玛修的手去逛大英博物馆和喝下午茶，想在下次与医生视频通讯的时候打扮得漂漂亮亮的吓他一跳！咕哒子在两棵树中间拉起晾衣服的绳子来，回过头大声宣布。说、说得对呢前辈！玛修的脸红了一下，接着就坚定地表示支持。

“高文先生——！”少女双手合成喇叭放在嘴边，对着房子的二楼大喊。“高文先生——可以请您帮个忙吗——？”

随时听从您的指示，御主。全副武装的骑士很快就出现在少女的面前。并不是什么大事啦。咕哒子挠着头发傻笑了一下，指了指身边的晾衣绳，玛修已经将衬衣和小裙子一件件挂了上去。“就是……那个……自从特异点修复之后，伦敦就一直在下雨呢。没有烘干机的时代英国人活得真是辛苦啊……能不能借您的太阳之圣剑一用呢？”

“此剑乃太阳之现身，燃尽一切不净的阳——”

“停、停一下！不可以在这里解放宝具啊高文先生！可以将阳炎压缩起来吗？不要解放，对，就像兰斯洛特先生那样，啊，对，这样就很好！”

骑士在晾衣绳旁边高高举起圣剑，像是撑开一把光芒四射的太阳伞，阳光洒落在庭院当中，这偏僻的小房子一下就在伦敦的阴雨中晴朗了起来。

“啊——阳光真好啊——让人的心情也变得开朗起来了呢。”

橙色头发的少女长长伸个懒腰，叹了口气。想睡觉，这样的天气最适合在草地上睡午觉了。她拉着玛修的手在树荫下躺下来，对吧，玛修？

嗯，嗯。被拉着手的时候少女的脸就已经微微发红了，只顾着点头。咕哒子对着她嘿嘿傻笑了一下，然后一头扑倒在玛修的大腿上。

“好——棒啊——在草地上和玛修一起睡觉最棒了……呢……”

少女的声音渐渐低下去，一动不动地将脸埋在玛修腿上，仿佛真是一秒就睡着了似的。前辈？玛修犹豫了一下，伸出手来，小心地摸了一下咕哒子翘起的头发。

“前辈真的……一直都很努力啊……”

都是好孩子呢。举着圣剑的太阳骑士用温柔的目光注视着手拉手在树下小憩的少女们，他又抬头看了一眼二楼的窗户，一直在窗帘后面暗中观察的某位骑士不见了。过了一会，兰斯洛特夹着棋盘和折叠桌椅从屋子里走出来。

“来下棋吧高文卿，一直站着不是很无聊吗？”

兰斯洛特帮他挖了个坑，把圣剑立在晾衣绳旁边，阳光的辐射范围正好盖住整个庭院。两个人在院子中间稍远一点的地方摆开棋桌，又过了一会，崔斯坦也抱着竖琴、书和躺椅走了出来，坐在高文和兰斯洛特身边，一边看书一边看他们下棋。

“我回来了。这是……咦，高文卿的圣剑？”

贝狄威尔拎着篮子打着伞从外面走进来，一下像是被阳光晃到了眼。兰斯洛特把他拉过来，坐在草地上烘干被淋湿的头发。为什么好像突然走到春天踏青野炊的现场一样，贝狄威尔忍不住吐槽。崔斯坦卿，与其在那边闭着眼睛看书，不如来厨房里帮我准备晚饭啊。

“既然高文先生都把圣剑拿出来了，今天晚饭不如就烤肉吧！”

咕哒子翻了个身从玛修膝盖上爬起来，提出建议。阳光和烤肉最合适啦！烤肉，很好，非常好。如果王也有在场的话，一定会严肃地点头表示赞同的吧。全票通过，行动力惊人的少女们立即兴致勃勃地开始准备烤肉的工具，崔斯坦和贝狄威尔则开始清洗蔬菜和切肉，准备食材。

高文卿，兰斯洛特卿，请两位也赶快回到厨房的岗位上来。走到厨房门口的时候贝狄威尔没有忘记提醒两位悠闲地在棋盘上厮杀的骑士。马上就好，看来这一次兰斯洛特卿要输给我了。高文笑着朝贝狄威尔挥挥手，坐在他对面的骑士眉头紧蹙，严肃地盯着面前的棋局。

我得去厨房里面帮忙了。兰斯洛特说。他站起身来想要逃走，却被高文一把抓住了披风下摆。从战场上逃跑可是最大的耻辱哦，兰斯洛特卿。高文笑得十分愉快。您主动提出的邀请，可得堂堂正正的面对失败才行。

那么，您打算给失败者的惩罚是什么呢。湖之骑士紫色的眼眸转了一转，看看庭院里已经没人，又转回来看着高文。获胜的骑士笑得更加开心了，他比了个手势，指指自己的脸。

啾咪？

玛修不会突然出来吧。兰斯洛特紧张地回头看了看房子的大门。他靠近高文，弯下腰来，金发的骑士摊开双臂，仿佛是要以一个温柔的拥抱来迎接他的亲吻。兰斯洛特忍不住又回头看了一眼——没人，没事的。他快速地侧头在高文嘴唇上碰了一下，立即就要撤退的时候，果不其然就落进了对方的怀抱里。

“……高文卿！”

会被玛修看到的！兰斯洛特奋力却又不敢动作太过剧烈地挣扎，抗议地皱着眉头盯着他。少女们的声音由远及近，从房子里面传了过来。父亲并没有干涉女儿的恋情啊，为什么却这么害怕自己的恋情被发现呢？高文半真半假地抱怨着，在咕哒子和玛修拿着烤肉架和铁丝网走出大门的前一瞬松开了兰斯洛特。

“请不要继续偷懒！崔斯坦先生和贝狄威尔先生的工作都很辛苦……爸爸？”

还没来得及训斥，兰斯洛特就已经落荒而逃。玛修疑惑地看着骑士慌张远去的背影。是晒太阳太久的缘故吗？男人脸上有着可疑的红晕。

“高文先生，请问刚才……”

不，玛修，这种小事情就不要在意了。咕哒子自然而然地拉起玛修的手，将她的注意力从兰斯洛特身上转移走。加油啊，高文先生。少女向正准备离开的高文投去一个意味悠长的目光，两人在一瞬间交换了心照不宣的眼神。


	12. if六章狂兰召唤梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高兰+阿格规文，六章ZERO时点，if狂兰召唤设定，阴阳怪气

秘密地牢的出入口就开在辅佐官的书房里面，高文沿着石阶走上来，正看到阿格规文埋首在堆成小山的前线报告与圣都设计图之间的背影。如果被锁在地牢里面的那家伙挣脱了铁链的话，立即就能撕碎他毫无防备的后背吧。高文望着他生前的兄弟，在脑海中想象了一遍那场景之后，才记起自己并未曾亲眼见证这血腥的一幕。

在人类的历史与故事都开始收敛的世界尽头，记忆与传说的界限似乎也变得模糊了。

“卿看上去气色不好。”阿格规文转过身，放下了手中的鹅毛笔。“想必是十分辛苦的工作。但是，在结束对那家伙的解析之前，维持其现界必须的魔力供给就拜托给卿了。”

“或许只是晒太阳时间太长，头晕。”高文耸耸肩，讲了个冷笑话，毛茸茸的披风领子在他肩上起伏着。他伸手拿起阿格规文书桌上的木质酒杯，里面装着圣都市民新献上来的今秋的葡萄酒，在理想之城的土地上结出的昙花一现的果实，没有窖藏过的汁液是酸涩的。“我很乐意分担卿的工作，辅佐官阁下。”

“这并非我的工作。”阿格规文生硬地说，他的眉头因为憎恶而皱起，唯有在提到那个人的时候，铁之阿格规文才会流露出如此鲜明的个人好恶。“如果卿有所不便，我会将这项工作交给兰斯洛特。”

“哦？就这么想折磨他吗？但我们此刻需要的是能够战斗的兰斯洛特卿，不是又一名只能为你提供素材的狂战士——兰斯洛特卿的部队，已经外出前往讨灭异教徒了吧？”

阿格规文哼了一声。

得到肯定的回答之后高文在窗台上坐下来，背负不夜之阳的骑士摇晃着手中粗糙的木杯，眺望窗外白垩之城的落日，嘴角似乎是流露出一丝情不自禁的悠闲笑意。“您还是一如既往的厌恶兰斯洛特啊，辅佐官阁下。”

“那么你又如何呢，高文卿。嘴上说着即使此身已非圆桌的骑士，此次也定要为王尽忠到底。然而从你的行动看来，却对生前的不德行径毫无悔改之意。”阿格规文砰地一声推开椅子站了起来，他凝视着地牢的入口，目光冷硬如黑铁。

“是吗？你确实可以继续指控那个人令卡美洛倾覆的罪行，与我的愚蠢。”高文彻底地笑了起来，开朗，毫无喜悦之情。他碧绿色的眼睛深处也是黑的，像沉着无光的海水。“但我要告诉你，那个时候，你对他不贞的指控，是完全错误的。我已经亲自验证过了他的清白。”

“清白？”阿格规文一时未能明白，本能地反唇相讥。“你竟然想要说，他是无辜的吗？我记得就算在那个时候，高文卿，你也不曾采用过如此愚蠢的辩护词。”

“无辜？不，绝非如此。我们圆桌骑士之中，没有任何一个人可以无辜，这一点，我相信你比我更有觉悟，阿格规文卿。”

高文转过脸来，注视着阿格规文。他的笑容加深了，变得更加明了，赤裸裸地暗示，就像是故意提醒阿格规文，那是他所厌恶的人一样。“但我已经亲身验证过了，兰斯洛特的清白。”

一瞬间，恶心的感觉像是毒蛇的唾液一样从胸口烧起来。在领悟到高文话语中的含义之前，阿格规文已经感觉到了不祥的寒气。啊啊，那仿佛誓愿成遂一样满足的、可憎的、不德的笑容。眼前真切地浮现出地牢当中，曾经是自己兄长的男人与那个人交缠在一起的荒谬扭曲的场景，阿格规文觉得一阵麻痹感从指尖传来，眼前发黑，头脑发胀，无法再直视光辉之下男人阴影般的笑容，光是想象就让他快要吐出来了。

“你想说什么，高文。”

过了好一阵，他才强行让自己的声音从沸腾的愤怒中冷却下来，漠然地发问。自己的兄长已经死了，这个男人已经死了，阿格规文想着。自己也已经死了。

卡美洛已经毁灭了，世界也已经灭亡了。聚集在这里的，抛却了人心与人理的骑士的余烬——不过是为了各种各样扭曲的、未能成遂的愿望罢了。

“我并不在意你在想什么，高文卿。”黑铁铸成的目光再一次凝固下来，他看着高文，如同日食过后一般，怀抱着黑暗发出光芒的笑容，仍然挂在太阳骑士的脸上。“但这一次，我不会再让任何人毁坏理想之王的理想国。”

“我吗？”高文仰头喝完了酸涩的葡萄酒，搁下仿佛残留着殷红血滴的酒杯。“我曾经选择了无法宽恕的愚蠢幼稚之举。不错，这一次，我确实有在反省。”

“不管当初的兰斯洛特是否清白，不管现在那家伙是否无辜、是不是莫名其妙就被召唤、无法选择、手上也没来得及染过同胞的鲜血——我都不会再做出，为爱而辩护的愚行。”


	13. 长江重工

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 失败的初夜，下捏他，沙雕注意

就到此为止了吗？高文疲惫地叹了口气。兰斯洛特整个人埋进湿透了的被褥里面，紫色的短发乱蓬蓬地竖起来，像只炸了毛的猫，深深浅浅的水渍从枕头凹陷下去的地方扩散开来——他还在低声抽泣，半露出来的光裸脊背一抖一抖的。

“好了，兰斯。”高文也已经很累了，难受、沮丧、而且兴致全无，但还是要打起精神来给兰斯洛特顺毛。他伸手揉了揉对方的后背，结实的肌肉立即在他手底下猛地一紧。高文苦笑起来。“好啦，别哭了，今天不做了。”

抽噎声停止了片刻，男人从枕头上爬起来，露出一张哭花了的脸，泪水拼命忍住了，胸口还在不住起伏。“对……对不起，高文……”

不是故意的。很想做的。水汽仿佛是从肌肤里面渗出来一样的红透了的脸，像是小鸟啄食一样一点点低下去的头，和同样是被汗水蒸红的白皙脖颈。原本因为心烦意乱而消退下去的欲望再一次骚动起来。就是紧张，控制不住。咬着嘴唇说出的也是惯常的话语。喜欢高文卿，想做，想要变得更亲密一些，但是好紧张，让我来控制，可以吗？

——然后就没有什么然后了，每次兴致勃勃的开始都以失败告终，即使以高文的温柔体贴也难免有点气馁。神啊，我究竟是怎样愚蠢的骑士，才会一再地陷落在这样简单的考验上面呢。

他不想和兰斯洛特计较，将垂着头小声抽泣的男人从自己身上拉开，“有没有受伤？”

兰斯洛特摇摇头，高文分开他的腿，去检查秘处。穴口被摩擦得有些红肿，湿粘的油膏粘在皮肤上，闪着淫糜的水色。高文将手指伸进去，兰斯洛特立即下意识的收紧肌肉并拢大腿。骑士生涯锻炼出大腿与臀部的肌肉坚硬如铁，简直要将他的手指夹断——高文抽了一口气，怒视着他。

“呜……对不起……”

兰斯洛特眨了两下眼，眼看又要开始哭，高文只觉得头痛，抽出手指，猛地将他翻过来压在自己膝上，往那一点也不柔软的臀肉上狠狠甩了两巴掌。兰斯洛特像是被打愣了，过了好一会才“啊”地叫了一声。

“不许再哭了！”高文厉声喝止，像是从前对待家中年幼的弟妹一样暴力镇压自己的同僚，可兰斯洛特还真吃他这一套，吸了两下鼻子，委委屈屈地咬住嘴唇，抬起头来看他。“高文卿……”

真是拿这家伙没办法。高文无奈地低下头，捧起兰斯洛特的嘴唇轻啄了一下。“好了，不要再闹了。没受伤就好。你也累了，睡觉吧，好吗？”

兰斯洛特乖乖地点头，从高文膝盖上爬起来。汗水和体液、泪水弄得湿漉漉的被褥早就在滚来滚去的时候被推到了一边，两个人在黑暗的房间里赤裸相对，从外面走廊上透进来夜灯的微弱光芒。兰斯洛特垂头注视着高文的腿间，过了一会，小心地伸出手去。“……会难受吗？”

那是当然的了。高文捂着额头往后一靠倒在枕头上，“难受，胀，疼。”他没好气地回答。

“……”

兰斯洛特似乎是迟疑了一下，然后慢慢地在金发男人腿间趴下来，捧起那半软不硬的性器，轻轻吻了一下头部，然后伸出舌头，上下去舔。

“……别闹了，兰斯。”

高文想把他拉开，他不喜欢看到兰斯洛特这个样子。明明是追在自己后面好像雏鸟一样撒娇又粘人的脸，不知道碰到什么开关，一下就会变成忍耐着快要哭出来一样的，小心翼翼地望着他期待惩罚的模样。而且他好不容易才平复下来，可不想再被兰斯洛特闹得无处发泄。

“高文卿……太大了……我是很想配合的，可是一想到要全部放进去就……真的很紧张……”

毫无自觉的兰斯洛特，还在一边生涩地舔弄着，一边说着异常撩人的话语。“就算是要吞下去也很困难……唔……顶到喉咙就会想吐……”

高文的脊背抽搐了一下，抓着兰斯洛特的头发硬是将他柔软的侍弄从自己挺立起来的性器上拉开。“睡觉。”他没好气地说，强行将兰斯洛特按在床上，自己却全然不管刚刚说出来的话，并拢男人的双腿，在他大腿之间快速地抽插起来。

紧张的肌肉还是硬得像石头，大腿内侧的皮肤细腻，但几乎插不进去的感觉并不好。高文顾不得这些。手也可以，胸肌也可以吧？他胡思乱想着，像是逼迫自己一样地加速了胯部的冲刺。兰斯洛特埋进床单里的吐息变成低低的呻吟，高文长长呼出一口气，颤抖着射在了兰斯洛特的大腿之间。

他精疲力尽地滚下来，躺在兰斯洛特身边，揉了一把他湿漉漉的屁股。“等太阳出来了我要你好看。”高文威胁性地说，声音却软绵绵的，像是在梦呓。兰斯洛特噗地一声笑了出来，他靠过来，环抱着高文的脖子，将头埋在他的肩窝里。

“真的很喜欢高文卿……”

他的声音很低，似乎很高兴，高潮之后的疲惫沉甸甸地压上来，兰斯洛特的声音飘到了远处，高文听不真切了。明天要好好的教训他吗？还是应该拉下脸向其他人，比如达芬奇亲请教了呢？崔斯坦就算了……种种念头像棉花糖一样在高文脑子里飘来飘去，最终他咂了一下嘴，凭着本能搂过兰斯洛特，回抱住努力钻进自己怀里来的身高超过一米九的男人。

两个人身上都满是汗水和体液，黏糊糊的，散发出情欲的腥味。但疲惫和温暖的感觉压倒了一切，皮肤的触感融化在恋人的体温中，就像是安稳地沉入热水里面。高文放松地叹了口气，声音还没落地，就变成了幸福的呼噜声。


	14. 兰莉莉（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 应该有后续……吧

“圣杯？”

还没从被硬塞下去两大箱种火的冲击中缓过劲来，兰斯洛特茫然地注视着面前的魔术造物，金色的杯子当中荡漾着黑泥，小小的气泡在漩涡上翻腾。“可是，这里面……”

“什么也没有！”橘发的少女探过头来看了一眼。“如果要说圣杯里面有什么的话，那也一定是我对兰斯洛特先生一直一直一直都不来的怨念吧！”

少女的微笑看上去有一点凶恶，在玛修推波助澜的冰冷视线之下，兰斯洛特微微往后瑟缩。“连杯子也要完完整整的吃下去哦。这里、这里还有这里，吃完这个圣杯，剩下还有六个。全部都是我为兰斯洛特先生攒的！”

伴随着令人愧疚之情油然而生的话语，御主再一次将大箱的种火和圣杯推到兰斯洛特面前。少女的好意是不可能拒绝的，那开心又有一点别扭的碎碎念，比令咒的命令更加强力。兰斯洛特垂下眼睛，机械地咀嚼起了圣杯、种火、黑灰和勋章。

也许是血之泪石与圣杯中的不明黑泥混合起了什么反应吧，从灵基当中，升腾起了如微醺般的恍惚感，感情也仿佛变得柔软而敏锐了。对着听从御主命令，前来迎接自己的高文卿说了什么吗？兰斯洛特记得自己当时情绪似乎很是激动，声音也带着哭腔。只是等到记忆清晰的时候，整个人已经沉沉地蜷缩在被窝里面了。

“灵基的数值有一点混乱，不过放心，这只是一次使用太多触媒之后，正常的不良反应而已。可以说是如同电脑过载死机那样的状况吧。让他休息一下就会好的。”

和高文激烈地交谈着的女性声音，似乎很是熟悉。兰斯洛特想着，在漂浮不定的吵嚷声中迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

醒过来的时候房间里一片黑暗，床头柜上有电子钟幽幽地亮着微弱绿光。兰斯洛特揉了揉眼睛，伸出手想去拿钟看看时间，却发现目测的距离比自己想象的要远得多。

不，不是这个问题。长长的睡衣袖子（虽然他不记得自己有换过睡衣）垂下来，将他伸出的手完全包裹在棉布里面。兰斯洛特疑惑地蹬了蹬腿，裤子也是一样，长到盖过了脚面。

对于从来只会遇到被子太短盖不住脚这种苦恼的兰斯洛特而言……这是从未有过的新奇体验。

床呢？兰斯洛特在黑暗中摸索着，为何床也变得好大，甚至摸不到边，这理应是高文卿的房间啊？身上的睡衣长得磕磕绊绊，兰斯洛特脑中冒出了一个可怕的念头。

他挽起衣袖提着裤子跳下床，顾不上穿鞋，在黑暗当中飞奔进浴室。声控灯亮起来，没错，他甚至得踮起脚，才能在盥洗台上方的镜子里看到一张如同少女般精致可爱而又稚气未脱的脸，和垂落至肩的水波般柔软紫色长发。

“兰……！兰斯洛特卿？！”

高文冲了进来，看到他瞪目结舌的表情出现在镜子里，兰斯洛特，不，新鲜出炉的兰斯洛特.莉莉，突然就气得想哭。

 

“等级突破到最后会变成莉莉不是常识吗？接下来——有请孔明老师为大家解说！”

达芬奇工房里，天才的奸商、御主和玛修、以及闻讯赶来的圆桌骑士们东倒西歪笑成一团。大约七八岁年纪，尚且难以辨认性别的柔软可爱的美少年，撅着嘴唇坐在高文的手臂上。这就是兰斯洛特卿小时候的模样吗？好可爱！我也想要抱抱！不管王的要求还是御主的要求都无法拒绝，就连玛修也忍不住摸了几下兰斯洛特的长发。骑士们用慈爱的眼神见证着其乐融融的画面，唯有兰斯洛特嘴角垮得越来越低，看上去又要哭了。

“请不要再戏弄兰斯洛特卿了。”高文笑着制止了大家。兰斯洛特紧紧地搂住他的脖子，将脸埋进了披风的毛领里。身体变小之后连心智也变小了吗？高文宠溺而无奈地揉了揉兰斯洛特的长发。“达芬奇女士，还请您告诉我，兰斯洛特卿如今的状态可能会持续多久，有没有解除的办法？”

“啊啊，请放心，这并不是诅咒之类的哦。”达芬奇爽快地说。“我说了，这是正常现象，刚才也已经由工作人员确认过了。兰斯洛特的灵基各方面数值都没有问题。虽然少见，但也有部分从者，在突破到完美状态时，会发生幼化的现象。作为从者被召唤的黄金时代的兰斯洛特，理论上来说应该是青年骑士，不过……”她停顿了一下。“啊，反正灵基数值是一样的，外形的问题也可以调整回来。大约一两天的时间吧。”

“……那么，就拜托您了。”

高文抱着将脸埋在他的肩头的兰斯洛特，向达芬奇和其他人致意之后退出了工房。在没有人看到的地方，他形状好看的眉头聚拢起来。

真的没有任何变化吗？侧头看看完全像小孩子一样依赖着自己的兰斯洛特，高文总觉得有点不大对劲。虽然这家伙一直是个骄傲任性、自我中心的人……但是也不至于如此呐。

 

高文和兰斯洛特在生前就是恋人。

是的，恋人。迦勒底的御主出身远东的国度，在他们缠绵黏着的语言中只将“情”与“恋”区别开来。而圆桌骑士们生活的年代，不列颠的人们还习惯于把真爱分割得更细，如同现代超市中的冷藏生鲜一样插上标签，装进小盒子里整齐地排列起来。

他们首先敬爱神明，然后，模范的领主夫妻会记得留给对方忠诚与敬爱之情。骑士向高贵的夫人奉献身心求得她赐予的爱；贞洁的少女可以向骑士献上她仅限于纯洁灵魂的爱情；骑士之间也会彼此交换血契，结为同伴，以爱的名义立下誓言。一位真正的骑士和真正的情人，懂得应当如何处理他的每一份真爱。

但兰斯洛特似乎一直没搞懂。

或许是从小就被溺爱过度的原因吧，兰斯洛特的感情过分的柔软和丰富，好像成熟的浆果一样诱人而又难以掌握，稍加用力汁水就会泛滥溃堤。曾经在凉爽夏夜的湖畔他们火热的肌肤紧密相连，高文将嘴唇贴在他耳畔窃窃私语，于是兰斯洛特便全心全意地将爱慕和信赖交付于他，像是印随的雏鸟一样热情而天真。

——实在是天真得过了头，若要以客观和刻薄的评价来说便是拎不清轻重。他会被少女两三句哀求软语就打动，放过深深伤害自己的人；却也会为保护一个女子而背叛整个国家，对王、对高文，拔剑相向。然而，即便如此，直到最后，高文也从来没有怀疑过两人之间的爱情。若不是真正的爱情化为无法释怀的遗恨，或许他早已原谅了兰斯洛特。

兰斯洛特是真诚而天真的情人。如飞蛾扑火般专心全意，却又敏感羞涩、患得患失。即使已经用最热烈的语言来告白，却还尚不明白自己的心意。若是用东方缠绵的语言来表述的话，那一定就是恋慕之心。

从死别到重逢中间过去了一千五百年，独自一人被召唤到迦勒底来也已经过去了两年。在再次见到兰斯洛特之前，在没有时间的英灵座上和没有兰斯洛特的迦勒底里面，在漫长的等待中，高文似乎逐渐明白了自己的心和兰斯洛特的心。

原本，是打算一见面就和兰斯洛特分说清楚的。但高文的告白计划却彻底被御主的兰斯洛特育成计划给搅乱了。

 

两个人离开达芬奇工房之后，已经沿着走廊走出了好几百米，四下无人，兰斯洛特依然埋头在高文披风毛领里面不肯抬头，看上去不光是害羞，更像是小孩子闹起了脾气。不祥的既视感浮现在高文心头，他清清楚楚记得兰斯洛特刚到卡美洛时也是这样，不熟悉骑士制度与礼仪闹了笑话，动不动就把自己关房间里几天不好意思出门。

高文想要将他放下来，兰斯洛特纤细的手臂缠在他脖子上，揪着披风的毛领抓得死紧。高文苦笑了一下，拍了拍他的背。“您这是怎么了，兰斯洛特卿？不会真是变成小孩子了吧？还能和我下一盘棋吗？”

“下棋的话，可以……”兰斯洛特埋着头小声说，声音闷闷的。“不想到人太多的地方去……”

“……您可真是会撒娇啊。”

兰斯洛特“哼”了一声，似乎是抗议，又像是索性真的撒起娇来。高文心中的疑惑越发深了。他用猫咪顺毛一样的手法爱抚了一会兰斯洛特的头发，见他没有太大反应，索性得寸进尺，举起小小的兰斯洛特来在他脸颊上亲了亲。白瓷一样的小脸瞬间染上了一层薄红，兰斯洛特蹙起眉头，瞪着紫汪汪的大眼睛看他。“高文卿……！”

“生气了吗？”高文快活地笑起来。“自从你长到比我还高之后，最讨厌的就是被我继续当成小孩子对待呢。哎呀，想起来可真是令人怀念啊，小小的兰斯洛特卿。”

“比高文卿还高的时候……”兰斯洛特扭头看了看地面，六七岁的男孩子坐在高文的臂弯里，视线正好和平时的兰斯洛特差不多高。“是这样吗……嗯，感觉好像也很熟悉……”

“您是说……等等，兰斯洛特，该不会……”

男孩低下头来，脸上越发红了，很是不好意思。“嗯，其实……虽然也知道长大之后的事情，不过完全没有实感……所以，也并不讨厌被高文卿当成小孩子对待……”

甚至还有点想要撒娇。靠在高文怀里，天真无邪地向他投过来的视线，无声地如此诉说着。

“没有实感？……等等，等等！您都知道些什么，到目前为止有实感的记忆，又是到什么时候为止？是入城的时候吗？还是成为了骑士的时候？还是我们……”

高文已经慌了，一连串的发问，声音凶巴巴的还有点抖。可年幼的兰斯洛特全无觉察，自顾自地掰着手指数数。“嗯……是离开了湖中，到了卡美洛的时候……还有，被王交给了高文卿，请您教导我成为一名合格的骑士……之后的事情，我也明白一点，似乎我是成为了最强的骑士，不过并没有什么好结局呢。让高文卿失望了吧……啊啊，不管了，感觉就好像隔着一层雾，怎么想也记不清楚。不过反正现在都已经到了迦勒底——所以，高文卿，可以请您从现在开始，再一次好好的教导我吗？”

年幼的兰斯洛特，绽放出犹如水晶花朵一般纯净美丽的笑容。可爱，真的好可爱！高文听到自己内心的防线崩裂，发出尖叫的声音——与此同时，脑内响起了危险的警铃。

“这样说的话，兰斯洛特卿，你……对我们的关系……”我们是恋人的事情……

“嗯？”

兰斯洛特偏偏头，眼睛里流露出天真的疑惑。“高文卿一直都对我照顾有加啊。”他粲然一笑。“在世上所有人之中，我最爱的就是高文卿您了。”

毫无疑问是爱情告白的话语，却听得高文眼前一黑。这正是在两人关系的起始点，兰斯洛特曾说过的话。自那之后，到底经历了多少艰难险阻，与丢脸乌龙，两人才成为恋人的呢？又是承受了多少悲伤、怨憎、悔恨与疯狂，才终于走到今天这一步？欢欣鼓舞庆祝游戏终于通关的时候，终点等待着的公主突然变身大BOSS一拳将你打回新手村。高文此刻的心情实非言语可以形容。幸而正午的太阳骑士如铁壁般坚不可摧，片刻的眩晕之后，高文一把抱紧兰斯洛特，调头，再一次朝着达芬奇工房冲过去。


	15. 西游道中记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西游活动梗

“坚定的求道之心无惧于火焰的试炼，美丽柔弱的少女却有着战胜八十一种困难考验的勇气，东方的女子啊，内心真是坚强，充满了魅力……”

“录下来了！我录下来啦！回去要告诉玛修你爸爸又犯老毛病……唔……”

一个金苹果准确无误地塞进嘴里，堵住了少女兴奋的大喊大叫。咕哒子“呃”地翻了个白眼，夸张地向后倒去，柔若无骨地靠在塞了她一嘴苹果的骑士身上。“……NO苹果……我要吐了……每天十个苹果，味蕾绝赞崩坏中……高文~~我想吃苹果泥……”

“请您堂堂正正地忍耐吧，御主。”金发的骑士露出犹如正午阳光般灿烂耀眼的笑容，正经又严格，毫无缓和的余地。“前往天竺的道路，真是艰难的试炼啊。大家都打得很辛苦，这种时候，御主您更应当以身作则，鼓舞士气才对。”

帮助星之三藏远赴天竺的试炼，比迦勒底的普通活动更为繁复和艰难。难得的中场休息时间里，累瘫了的从者们全都抛却了英灵的尊严，或坐或躺，横七竖八倒在地上大口喘息。连总是干劲满满的御主也失去了战斗的兴致，开始胡言乱语。兰斯洛特拄着剑站在不远处，皱着眉头，虽然换上了最轻便的紫色铠甲，汗水还是不住地从他额头上流下来，黏在一起的短发就像被淋湿了一样。

火焰山的大地是地狱般炽热的岩石，穿着骑士的铁甲站在上面，犹如铁板小龙虾一条。在这样的环境下还有心情赞叹东方女性的魅力吗？高文一边往御主嘴里塞苹果一边盯着兰斯洛特看，没发现自己脸上的表情已经变得严厉起来。也许应该放任御主去向玛修小姐告状，他想。

“咕呜……好难打……我已经是一条咸鱼了……”咕哒子从高文滚烫的铁甲上滑下来，蹲在地上抱着膝盖，“我想吃苹果汁……达芬奇亲！跪求榨汁机！要冰的！……不然我真的要咸鱼了啊！”

“说什么呢你这个笨蛋御主！”莫德雷德从石头后面跳出来，一把拎起咕哒子往后拖。“我要的龙牙呢？龙鳞呢？心脏呢？一直带着头盔很热的你知不知道！我穿着这身闷死人的盔甲还来参加活动给你凑加成，你这个御主不是应该感动得诚惶诚恐，鼓起全身的劲来好好为我打材料吗？再说了，你就不想早点脱下盔甲看看我的胸部吗？！”

“噗哧——”

梅林一口水喷了出来，孔明手里刚点燃的烟掉在了地上。圆桌骑士的荣誉感让兰斯洛特惊恐地回过头来：“莫！莫德雷德！这种话你是从什么地方学的……”

“要你管！一个个的，装什么大哥样子啊。”莫德雷德白他一眼。“再说了，你们怎么好意思质问我啊，还不是你和高文整天秀——”

另一个苹果塞进莫德雷德嘴里，高文站起身来，干净利落地拍拍手。“御主，时间紧迫。我们可以继续战斗了吗？”

不愧是日中三倍的太阳骑士，真是精力充沛，在如此炎热的环境下也毫无惧色。咕哒子充满敬意地仰望着高文，太阳骑士也换下了大毛披风，只穿着百合花纹的银白铠甲，咕哒子低头再看看自己身上的斗篷。“啊……我要先回迦勒底换一件魔术礼装！马上就回来！这件衣服……”太热了。

“我护送御主！”莫德雷德求之不得。

一旁孔明和梅林两位长期加班的从者早就调整好了心态，现在比御主还要淡定，趁此机会在火焰山上就地闭目养神，午睡起来。高文想了想，也盘腿坐到地上，打算在御主回来之休息一下。他抬头看看兰斯洛特，对方似乎正因为刚才一连串的失误发言而羞愧不已，低着头在那里发呆。

磨蹭磨蹭，磨蹭磨蹭。

想要暂且小憩一会，却有什么东西压到高文腿上，打断了他的冥想。他睁开眼，看见骑士紫色的头发蹭过来，枕到了他的腿上。

骑士闭着眼假装无事发生，汗水涔涔的修长脖颈和肩膀却绷得紧紧的。高文伸手拂开他脸上的乱发，露出通红的耳根。兰斯洛特的脸颊同样从白皙当中透出绯红，薄薄一层汗水让皮肤看上去越发晶莹。是热的吗？高文缩回了手，撑在地上，努力克制住继续往下去碰触的冲动。

“躺地上不热吗？”

“热。”

“热就起来啊。”

“好累，全是汗，铠甲好重，不想站起来。”

“这样的抱怨可不是骑士应当说的话。”

“真的好热，我要死了。”

“早就死了哦。”

“羡慕崔斯坦，有那么暴露的盔甲。”

“试炼的BOSS是枪阶，他这会正在迦勒底吹着冷气弹琴呢。”

“道中大龙还是非克制，打起来好硬。”

“正是有这样的场合，卿才是我们不可缺少的战力啊。”

“飞龙骑脸暴击好痛。”

“孔明先生和梅林那家伙还顶着逆克制站在场上呢。”

“我就不能对你撒撒娇吗？”

“你说什……么？！”

撒娇。兰斯洛特躺在高文大腿上，不满地皱着眉头抬起眼来看他，从眼角到耳根都一片绯红的脸颊，像是含着恼怒。因为炎热，他的呼吸比平时也急促了许多，汗水随着呼吸起伏，沿着脖颈洒落。意识到这一点的时候，高文的脸也红了。

“你……兰斯洛特……这……你是因为刚才御主撒娇的动作，吃醋了吗？！”

兰斯洛特第三次抓起一个金苹果去塞高文的嘴，骑士灵巧地一偏头避开，并且反过来抓住了兰斯洛特的手腕。“喂喂，兰斯洛特卿，您这可真是……难得的反应迅速啊？我原本还打算和您认真探讨一下东方女性的魅力来着？”

“……恕我拒绝。”

兰斯洛特脸上的红晕一下就加深了，从高文腿上慌慌张张地弹起来，却被满面笑容的骑士抓着他的手腕按了回去。“现在才意识到这一点是不是太晚了呢，兰斯洛特？我可是很欢迎你撒娇的，只不过，这里并不是什么适合撒娇的场合哦。”

那是什么意思？兰斯洛特困惑地看着高文，视线随着高文捏住他下巴的手指而转动，转向了——骑士分开的裙甲中间。

“是日中三倍的意思。”

被火焰似的漫天红云覆盖的天空下，骑士的笑容一如不夜的烈阳般灿烂。兰斯洛特彻底目瞪口呆了。

“……作弊，这是作弊吧！开玩笑……为什么在这种地方都会有三倍效果……唔！！”

嘴唇被结结实实地堵住了，不是金苹果，而是骑士炽热的嘴唇。高文凶狠地吻上兰斯洛特，含住他的嘴唇和牙龈，像是要吞下去一样，用那肉感厚实的唇瓣完全包裹住他的下唇用力吮吸，发出啧啧的水声。

近在咫尺的淫糜水声诱引着耳膜，高文粗暴地吞咽着他的唾液，屈起腿抵住他的后背，让他无法从啃噬般的亲吻中逃脱，双手插进他铠甲小腹和大腿处的空隙间揉搓。被汗水浸渍过的嘴唇带着咸味，干燥、炎热、算不上柔软。男人身上的味道也不好，在两个人的推揉当中散发出强烈的荷尔蒙的气息。但骑士的激情就像是外露的火焰，叫兰斯洛特剧烈地紧张和兴奋起来。

脊背飞快地被汗水打湿，一转眼又被蒸干。比火焰山炽热三倍的激情汹涌澎湃，让他几乎喘不过气来。再亲下去可就要出事了。高文放开了他喘息着说，碧绿的眼瞳深得发暗。

“所以，我不让你撒娇的。”

“……就算这样说也……把三倍用在这种地方，太过分了……”

“……即使没有三倍，卿的坚硬也不下于我吧。”

“不，还是您更……”

“……”

“……”

声音低下去，兰斯洛特将脸埋进了手心里。沉默，两个人背对背席地而坐。太热了，不想说话。但沉默的气氛更让人觉得燥热。汗水流过皮肤，像是有小虫子在爬，骑士被包裹在坚硬的铁甲下面，却觉得从骨髓到皮肤都发痒，蠢蠢欲动，是因为想要被碰触。

一想到近在咫尺的太阳，焦灼的热度仿佛就从身体深处弥漫了出来。


	16. 2017年12月25日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30分钟速涂段子，灵感来自纯爱太太的本

如果明天世界就会毁灭，今天你会怎样度过？只有生活安逸的现代人才会胡思乱想这些无聊的问题，来自古不列颠的骑士们可不会。神代尽头的不列颠，遍地是天灾、战火与凶猛的魔怪。凯尔特人每天早上睁开眼睛，理所当然都有这即是生命最后一天的觉悟。

——有生之年，却从未想过，也许这就是两人共度的最后一天。

迦勒底新任所长带着联合国的调查组，明天就要到了，为了保护迦勒底和御主的安全，全体从者暂时退去，返回英灵座。灵基的数据已经被制作成便携的档案，再次召唤时不必凭借如微尘般纤细的因缘在淼茫的灵子之海中定位，直接便可以与现状无二的姿态重新现世，身经百战的实力和经验，此时此刻的记忆与羁绊，都会被完完整整地继承下来。目前代行所长之职的达芬奇亲是这么说的，或者说，是这么命令的。

现代的平凡生活戛然而止，这短暂的、如同幻梦一般的第二生，突然就有了尽头。2017年12月25日，从者们停留在现世的最后一日。

酒会散场之后的夜晚，迦勒底异乎寻常的安静。从者们此刻是都在整理东西（并没有什么可以带回英灵座的）吗？还是在与迦勒底的工作人员互相道别呢？又或者是像自己一样，沉溺于无益的感伤之中。兰斯洛特在漆黑的房间里，靠坐在床头，茫然地凝视着面前的黑暗。

短暂的相聚之后便是离别，这是一开始就已经知道的，无可更改的事实。纵然不舍也毫无用处，只是再一次流露出自己的不成熟罢了。即使在这里获得了生前不曾拥有的东西，说出了没来得及说出的话，彼此交换了最为珍贵的，无可比拟的心意，依然没能真正让自己成为完美的骑士吗？而这短暂的幸福，自以为终于得到的那珍贵的宝石，在即将来到的离别面前，显出了肥皂泡沫一样脆弱的光芒。

兰斯洛特擦干眼泪，安静地等待着高文前来与他道别。

时间一分一秒地过去，有好几次，他甚至恍惚感觉到了抑止力的召唤。一开始的感伤变成了焦躁，如果真以这样的状态回去英灵座，又侥幸两个人都完好无损地再次被召唤出来的话，他要做的第一件事，一定是好好和高文打一架。这样想着的时候，男人冲了进来，脚步声如旋风打破静寂，高声叫着他的名字，一口气打开了房间里全部的灯。

“兰斯洛特！”

高文冲过来，把手里的纸和笔塞到他跟前，甚至没抬头看兰斯洛特的表情。“终于赶上了！来，签字吧！”

“这是……结婚申请书？！”

“是啊，我问了御主，不过她还小……迦勒底的工作人员也帮着回忆，好不容易搞出来一份正确的格式。虽然这里并没有警察局民政所什么的可以盖章，不过我们也不是受现代政府管辖的人类，我就请王给我们签字批准了，还有达芬奇亲作为见证人。现在只要你签字同意就可以了！”

“……并不是小孩子办家家酒，但是我想仪式也是很重要的，结婚的仪式，互相交换戒指和誓言，请宾客和神父作证，不就是为了大声的说出自己的感情让所有人都看到不能反悔吗。就算这次退去之后不会再被召唤到现世，就算再次召唤时无法继承现在的记忆和感情，就算我们每一次现世都要从生前的遗恨中重新开始，一次又一次在罗网中原地踏步，去解开那些憎恨、愧疚、爱和不甘。但我把这个给你，你就知道了吧，知道了我的心意。英灵座上没有时间，你知道，所以英灵座上的兰斯洛特也会知道……”

“喂，兰斯洛特，你别笑……也别哭啊……”

“……我知道。”兰斯洛特已经哭得上气不接下气。“我一直都知道啊。就算你不这样做也，从一开始，从生前，那个时候，看到你的信……不，从一开始的开始，从我们还在一起的时候开始……从来，从来都没想过会和你分开……”

高文凝视着他，慢慢露出一个柔和的笑容，伸出手，轻轻揉了揉兰斯洛特的头发。

“所以啊，我必须这样做。为了让你明白我的，你自己的心意。”

“那么，来，签字吧。同意成为我的伴侣。从此我们……”

那并不是一个容易说出来的词语，面对即将到来的明天，他们没有出口的愿望就像幻梦一样可笑、危险、仿佛一说出来就会碎裂。但高文吸了口气，沉下声音，再一次重复了他的心意。“从此我们永远不再分离。”

 


	17. 高文忌日纪念

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5月10日（传说中的）高文忌日纪念

“参加了54364291次圣杯战争，总有那么一次能够取得胜利吧，Saber？”

圣杯的声音听上去像个女人，温柔、淑女、谦恭有礼，讥笑的意味藏在缎子一样平滑的语调下面，恰到好处地让他能听出来，这让高文想起他的母亲。

他沿着黑暗向下走，太阳的光辉溶化在黑夜里面。圣杯是金色的，巨大、闪闪发光。女人站在圣杯旁边，衣裙纯白，面目模糊。像是殷勤的店员介绍她的货物一样微微躬身，展开手臂。

“来，看看你的愿望吧。”她说。

高文走近前去，巨大的金杯之中煮着沸腾的黑泥。他看见兰斯洛特的头颅被盛放在翻滚的黑泥之上，男人双眼紧闭，面色苍白，神情安详。

“去摘下你胜利的果实吧，Saber。”

女人微笑着，微笑着催促他。

胜利。他的遗恨、后悔，他直到死后也无法抛却的绝望的祈愿，正是因为在那场战斗中未能取得胜利。高文朝着圣杯伸出手去，他的好友和仇敌在黑泥中安静地等待着他。

“这就是我的愿望吗？”他低声问。询问自己，询问兰斯洛特，询问等待着的女人。“我想要的，真的是兰斯洛特的首级吗？”

“没错哟。”女人愉快地说，她模糊的面容现在看上去更像摩根了。“这就是你的复仇，高文。”

然后呢？他伸出的手臂在空中停留了一下，闭上眼睛，时间立即飞快地转动起来，回溯，走上另一条分支。亚瑟军兵临城下，他在决斗中成功地杀死了兰斯洛特，伤痕累累，喘息着割下他的首级。但在回程途中他们就接到莫德雷德谋反的报告，他甚至还没来得及去祭奠加雷斯和加荷里斯，便已在卡姆兰之丘再度迎来落日。一切没有任何变化，唯有仇敌的鲜血溅起，让他拥有了一瞬间的极大的满足。

“我想要的并不是兰斯洛特的头。”

他收回手，像是在说服自己。

“我想要的是胜利。”

胜利。唯有胜利者才有宽恕的权力，失败者的原谅不过是忍气吞声。如果那一天他在决斗中取得了胜利，将剑压在兰斯洛特的脖颈上，他会饶恕他，将他从地上拉起来，和他重新成为同伴，一起奔赴卡姆兰的战场。王会活下来，卡美洛也会存续下来。他就可以改变故事的结局。

“那么加雷斯和加荷里斯呢？还有阿格规文。”

“命令我去复仇的并不是他们，是我的愤怒。”高文说。

“我因为愚蠢而袒护兰斯洛特，因此失去了我的弟弟和妹妹。我因为愤怒而无法原谅兰斯洛特，因此失去了我的朋友。我因为弱小而未能在决斗中获胜，因此失去了我的王和国家。所有的一切，都是我的不成熟所导致。如果能够向圣杯许下愿望，我的愿望就是取得胜利。”

“这样就满足了吗？你的情感，你的愤怒，你索求着复仇的饵食的心能够得到满足吗？你的恸哭、悲叹、懊悔，你宁愿自己死去来代替他们的悲伤，能够得到满足吗？”

高文沉默了一会。“那么，我希望圣杯能帮我舍弃负面的部分。”他说。

“真遗憾，看来这里的圣杯并不适合你。”女人露出艳丽的微笑，摇了摇头。“那我可就帮不了你了，不成熟的复仇者哟。”

“我大概是做不了一个复仇者的吧。”高文说。他转身再次朝圣杯望去，兰斯洛特的头颅和黑泥都消失了，金色的大杯之中，盛放的只有一片虚空。

“意料之中。”他小声嘀咕。女人的身影在黑暗中融化了，圣杯金色的光芒也在黑暗中融化了，流淌的黑暗吞没了一切。

“女士，你不打算实现我的愿望了吗？！”在醒过来之前，高文大声地问。

“——我被某个人拜托了愿望——”

女人的声音从梦境的边缘传来。

“——但那并不是正确的愿望，也不是有意义的愿望。仅仅只是愚蠢的，一厢情愿的，希望你能够变得幸福的愿望而已。”

 


	18. 空境梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高兰小料本新作放出，之一

一层又一层的窗帘遮住阳光，公寓里的空气冰冷沉寂像是深海底部不流动的水，皮肤一旦离开贪恋交缠的他人身体与垃圾食品的热量立即颤栗发抖，不想醒来，不想离开，扔在老旧开裂的木地板上的弹簧床垫和羽绒被就是永恒的理想乡。

男人修长的手臂从被窝里伸出来去够地上昨天吃了一半的披萨和炸鸡堡，柔软的被褥像是波浪一样拱起，紫色的头发刚从里面钻出来一半，又被另一条结实的手臂裹住拉了回去。咕叽咕叽的水声，甜蜜的淫靡的刻意交织的亲吻声。羽绒被波涛翻滚，好像一个人抱住另一个人压了上去。有人忍不住低低地笑，不一会就变成了呻吟。

多么令人贪恋的地界。狭小的房间，包围着他们的黑暗与冰冷，以及更为狭小的，只能容纳一人的怀抱，看不清面目却能感受到体温的恋人，黏黏糊糊的皮肤触感与亲吻。吃美味的现代垃圾食品，做爱，在精疲力尽的高潮之后昏睡过去，隔绝太阳，隔绝世界，模糊时间，如此日复一日。

是黑洞啊，这所公寓是业，简陋狭窄的黑暗房间是囚禁从者的漩涡，食物与性爱的慵懒和满足感是令灵基变质的黑泥。那又如何，为何要去在意。阴茎和精液已经足以填满内心的空洞，两个人的距离是负的二十五厘米，再不用从对彼此的追逐中寻求满足的代餐。

是真的心满意足。

高文。含着微笑的柔软放荡的声音叫他的名字。这并非骑士的名号，堕落变质的从者也已经配不上英灵，兰斯洛特呼唤着心爱之人的名字，高文回答他，他们就像小情侣发腻那样甜甜蜜蜜，毫无意义。高文，兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特，高文。

扣在他手心缓慢抚摸的指尖上带着微弱的电，他的舌尖好似含着蜜糖。兰斯洛特侧过头，伸出舌尖，变着花样品咂他的下唇。高文反身压过来，分开兰斯洛特的双腿将他的膝盖向上推，他的性器抵在惯熟情事的翕动着的柔软穴口上，兰斯洛特的阴茎顶着他的小腹，灼热、坚硬，他沁满汗水的大腿紧紧地夹在高文腰上。

“嗯……哈哈……”

从闷哼到喘息着的柔软呻吟，开合的湿润嘴唇下面像是从朱红浆果中流出的甜浆。高文低头吮吸，耸动起腰，让欲望在他紧致顺服的肉体里面出入。兰斯洛特的呼吸急促，弓起的脚掌踩着高文的小腿，脚趾蜷曲。他有力的手臂环抱住高文的肩膀。

“好……好满啊……高文……”

曾经是骑士的低沉声音，如今像是放荡的娼妓一样说着不知廉耻的淫语。兰斯洛特抱紧他，摇动着腰身，抛却了一切束缚的声音沉醉于欲念，轻而易举就意乱情迷。“好涨……压到里面了……好舒服……嗯？……”

高文堵上他的嘴唇，掐住他的气管。那就像是信号，兰斯洛特环抱住他肩头的手臂滑下来，柔顺地摊开在身体两旁，他一动不动地让高文掐紧脖子，水晶一样的紫色眼睛在黑暗当中闪烁着昏暗而满足的光。高文呼哧呼哧地哈着气，向下冲刺着发泄爱情与暴力的欲望，铁一样的手指和阴茎，深深地陷进那因为窒息而痉挛起来的身体，看着他眼神当中的光芒一点点黯淡下去。

他将冰冷的种子射进兰斯洛特的身体里，他令人憎恨的恋人像是尸体一样顺从、任人摆布地躺在他的身体下面。就算这样也是甜蜜的，兰斯洛特微微张开的嘴唇上挂着虚幻的微笑。

高文抽身出来，大口喘息着坐到一旁。太阳的烈火被他用来点燃便利店的便宜香烟，晦暗的火光在漆黑当中若隐若现。他伸出手摸索着，抚摸上兰斯洛特的脖颈，慢慢地揉着他淤青的伤痕。

兰斯洛特呛咳起来，慢慢抬起冰冷无力的手指，搭上高文的手，拉开他的拇指，将虎口卡在自己的咽喉之上。

“……别走，高文。”

他的声音嘶哑，仿佛是梦呓一样，满足地叹息着。

“……你没法离开这里的……”

不再是骑士，不再是侍奉主君的剑，不再是为拯救人理而战的有用之身。这就是化为废柴的英灵的末路吗？恶魔来到迦勒底张贴他的招租海报，花里胡哨的喷绘上写着小川高级单间公寓，情侣们的快乐房间。从者一个接一个前来讨伐，却都仿佛被吸入黑泥一样了无痕迹。兰斯洛特原以为在公寓门后等待着他的会是燃烧的落日一样憎恨的目光，又或是来自黑骑士的疯狂，然而这里都没有，只有黑暗的房间，柔软的床，垃圾食品、饮料和香烟，以及他的情人。

这里有温柔的狂暴的残忍的性爱，他无法舍弃的爱情，他心心念念渴求的惩罚。

变质的灵基催生的不是憎恨和疯狂。他们的憎恨和疯狂来得天经地义，理所应当。隐藏在灵基深处的黑色水面下的残渣，是培育了憎恨，又被憎恨所抽空的爱恋。

“抱我，高文。”他用嘶咳着的声音再一次提出要求。“爱我吧，高文。杀了我也好，吃掉我也好。你和我一样无法离开这里的，这就是变质的我们想要得到的一切。”

汗液和精液的气味，以及甜蜜的亲吻水声再一次充满了黑暗的房间。高文说了什么，兰斯洛特轻轻地笑，他还在咳嗽，笑声的末尾就变成被淹没的鼻音。这里是暗沼的最深处，是距离被正义和羞耻之心打破大门只有一步之遥的隐秘房间。兰斯洛特抱着高文，将头埋在他满是汗水的结实胸肌上，满足地呼吸着男人情欲的气息。高文亲吻着他的头发，手掌揉捏着兰斯洛特瘦削的腰。短暂的中场休息恢复体力，两个人争先恐后地等待着再来一次。

啊啊，在御主和玛修打进来之前暂且快乐地堕落下去吧，即使是联动活动，今天也不想加班。


	19. 星战梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高兰小料本新作放出，之二

发生了什么？兰斯洛特昏昏沉沉地从地上爬起来，脚下金属地面的触感就像是被裹在棉花里一样，不真实地漂浮着。

啊……似乎是收集阿尔托莉元素的例行战斗，原本都是单独行动的宇宙巨龙，不知为何成群结队地出现了。自己保护着御主且战且退，躲进了迷之女主角X小姐的宇宙飞船中。御主喊着：“一定有什么死星地图炮之类的武器可以发射吧！”一边满头大汗地在飞船的控制面板上敲打，接着飞船突然爆发出一阵震耳欲聋的轰鸣，一股巨大的力量猛地将兰斯洛特甩到舱壁上，他看见御主被甩向飞船的出口，然后骑士就在关键时刻失去了意识。

真是丢脸。兰斯洛特一边懊悔一边自责，飞船已经完全沉寂了，之前闪烁着红绿光芒的控制面板一动不动。外面也十分安静，听不到宇宙巨龙的咆哮和战斗声。自己昏迷过去多久了？龙都被干掉了吗？御主——魔力流转顺畅，御主应该没事才对。兰斯洛特扶着墙晃晃悠悠地朝出口走去，不是他的错觉，飞船似乎真的在浮沉。

吱呀一声，他刚碰到舱门的把手，门就从外面被人打开了。金色的阳光和可靠的笑容一起映入眼帘，兰斯洛特惊喜地叫起来：“高文卿！”

“……兰斯。”

不，这次高文并没有露出微笑，俊美的脸庞上甚至带着点阴霾。“你这是穿着什么衣服……真的想要离开吗？”

“哎……？”

听不懂高文在说什么，但兰斯洛特已经本能地伸出手去，让高文抓住他，将他从飞船里面拉出来。高文侧身让开了出口，兰斯洛特终于得以看到飞船外面的景象。

“等等……这是！……什么啊！”

是太空港。巨大、恢弘、美丽、深蓝与黄金色调的建筑物中点缀着繁星，犹如太空歌剧（迦勒底的硬盘里有很多，都是歌颂宇宙时代的骑士故事，兰斯洛特看得津津有味）中描绘的场景般的太空港。

迷之女主角X小姐的飞船正安静地漂浮在其中一个泊位上。

因为过度震惊而说不出话来，兰斯洛特下意识地低头看了一眼身边的高文——好吧，高文爵士今天穿着一身优雅华贵的正式礼服，但不管怎么看都不可能是人类史五世纪或者二十一世纪的款式。

“这是什么新的特异点吗？不，特异点怎么可能在未来……我们是被召唤的还是和御主一起进行了灵子转移？哎，高文卿？”

高文一直沉默，握着兰斯洛特手腕的手攥得死紧，几乎是抓着他把他往舷梯下拖。从震惊中回过神来的兰斯洛特，终于发现了有哪里不对，飞船泊位的出口处停着一辆全黑超长未来风格的悬浮车，阿格规文——虽然穿着跟高文款式相近的服装，但那整整齐齐梳到后面的发型和脸上憔悴的黑眼圈与皱纹，一望即知肯定是他——带着一队全副武装的卫兵，等候在旁边。看到高文拉着兰斯洛特过来，阿格规文厌恶地哼了一声，侧过脸去。

“陛下的指示，”他虽然是在对着高文说话，眼睛却看着别处，“找到兰斯洛特的话，直接将他软禁起来，不要再给潘德拉贡家丢人了。”

“阿格规文！——”我又干什么了？兰斯洛特怒火中烧，当即就要冲上去和他理论，全然没想过这突如其来的展开过分怪异。但高文不但没有帮他，反而更加用力地抓紧了兰斯洛特的胳膊，将他朝那辆悬浮车里推去。

“高文卿！”

兰斯洛特愤怒地回头抗议，却看见金发同僚的脸色也黑得像阿格规文。那个可恶的家伙走上前来，趾高气扬地抬起下巴：“兰斯洛特，我劝你不要再闹了。如果不是高文卿坚持要娶你，就凭你这次蔑视王室的逃婚行为，我早就请陛下把你交给我处置了。”

“你脑子有病吧！”兰斯洛特脱口而出。

“你们两个都给我闭嘴。”高文沉声说。

然后兰斯洛特就在错愕当中被一群人连拉带拽扔进了车里。

 

“要说从者界……倒是听X小姐说起过……神圣卡美洛王国和潘德拉贡陛下……就是换个时代背景而已，我也可以习惯……好吧！就算我都相信你说的话，但是BAQ分化又是什么鬼！柔弱的Quick不能单独行动只需要嫁给Buster然后产星什么的……不要随随便便加设定啊！”

外有重兵把守，内有二十平方米KING SIZE豪华大床的未来风格豪华装饰的房间里面，高文挺直脊背坐在沙发上，面无表情地看着兰斯洛特苦恼地在房间里走来走去，就像看着小孩子闹脾气一样。

“就算、就算真有这么一回事……我也不是您的逃婚新娘！高文卿！”兰斯洛特终于闭着眼睛红着脸大喊出了那四个字。“我不是从者界的人，我是来自迦勒底的从者！而且我是Arts！Berserker的那个才是Quick啊！”

银河第二旋臂神圣卡美洛王国的第一顺位继承人高文.奥克尼.潘德拉贡殿下无动于衷。

“高文卿！”兰斯洛特又在房间里绕了一圈，看看高文还是一脸淡然，忍不住冲上前来。“您听到我说的了吗！我已经将事实都清楚明白的告诉您了！如果您还是坚持要侮辱我的话，就请拔出您的剑来吧！”

“……这就是你啊，兰斯洛特。”

高文叹了口气，缓缓站起身来。上位者的气势和冷静的威压感让兰斯洛特微微退缩了一下，唯一令他稍感欣慰的是，不管在什么奇怪的设定下面，至少他还是要比高文高上半个头的。

“骄傲、倔强，争强好胜，从不肯示弱。不管是在Buster面前，还是在王室的面前。所以，我才会被你自信的美丽深深吸引。”

“……就算听到您这么说很高兴，但是还请不要转移话题！”

兰斯洛特颇不好意思地侧开了头，但高文似乎全不在意，自顾自地往下说：“所以，我也能够理解，你不惜抛下我们的婚礼，不惜在我面前装疯卖傻，也想要逃出王宫，投身到BAQ平权运动中去。但就算这样，你也是爱着我的吧，就像我爱你一样……”

这一定是在做梦吧，奇怪的设定，高文卿慷慨的、毫不掩饰的情话。真想继续听下去，但是……怎么又绕回BAQ了！

“等等！”兰斯洛特依依不舍地叫停。他深呼吸，努力调整心态，尽量将内心的荡漾转化为耐心能量来解释：“您真的认错人了。我不是您的Quick新娘，高文卿。”

“是吗？”高文微微一笑，眼神愈发深黯。“你想要否认的，到底是新娘呢？还是Quick？”

就算知道是在做梦，兰斯洛特也不太情愿否认第一点。“……Quick。”

“很好。”

高文突然大步走上前来，仿佛要拔出圣剑般的气势将兰斯洛特吓了一跳，本能地后退，却被高文一把捉住了手腕，推倒在KING SIZE豪华大床上。“想要否认的话，就用事实来证明吧！”

“？？？？”

圣剑真的出鞘了。兰斯洛特的目光惊恐地向下移，停留在高文顶着自己腿间的紧身裤上。白马王子碧绿的眼眸被火焰灼烧得发亮，他以日中三倍一样的气势大喊：“就让我证明给你看吧！你这爱着我的、渴求着我的、无法逃脱本能支配的Quick的身体！就让你自己看看，你这淫荡的小家伙在三倍Buster精子的攻势之下能产出多少星吧！！！”

“什、什么啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷——”

 

“兰斯洛特！”

高文抓住了他的手臂，兰斯洛特猛地一把挥开他跳起来，然后又撞上控制台摔回地上。御主把玛修拉到了自己身后，两个人一起目瞪口呆地看着这一幕。

“高文卿……御、御主！还有玛修！……”兰斯洛特揉了揉眼睛，迷茫地和她们对视着。御主和玛修是什么时候出现的？刚才好像……“我狂化了吗？！”他突然想起来什么。

“没有哦。”见兰斯洛特反应似乎还正常，御主松了一口气。“刚才飞船开炮时的震动，把你甩到控制台上，撞晕过去了，我因为有玛修保护所以没事。然后高文也干掉了外面其他的怪物，赶来与我们汇合，就听见你大叫起来……是做了噩梦吗？”

“没有狂化啊……还好，还是Arts……”兰斯洛特也松了一口气，意义不明地嘀咕着，抬头突然看到高文关切的脸，近在咫尺。

“兰斯洛特卿……真的没事吗？不会是做了噩梦吧？”

“没！没有！”兰斯洛特又往后窜了一窜，躲开那张气势逼人的俊美的脸。自己刚才好像是做了个梦，梦到高文了吗？想不起来了。不过，胸膛里面，还残留着一种荒诞、奇妙而又紧张的，幸福的余韵。

“可能，是做了……有一点奇怪的美梦吧……”

脸上微微发红，兰斯洛特傻笑起来。


	20. 告白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兰兰变身梗

来到迦勒底一个月，兰斯洛特开始意识到有什么地方不对。

高文似乎刻意和他保持着距离。

战斗与训练姑且不论，队伍一旦解散，想要约他单独品酒或是下棋的时候就永远找不到人，在食堂或是走廊上远远感觉到圆桌骑士熟悉的气息，出现的永远是银臂的骑士和闭眼走路的弓兵。

还有莫德雷德——兰斯洛特至今仍然很难把她和莫德雷德这个名字联系起来。

“高文卿也许不想见到我。”

午后，坐在空荡荡的食堂里面，兰斯洛特忧郁地向好友倾诉着。“整整一个月了，我们都没有单独相处过。”

“但是他对那家伙却关照有加。”他扬起头，一气喝干了易拉罐中的残酒。“明明我……”

崔斯坦安静地倾听着，看上去像是睡着了。

兰斯洛特的情况与其他人稍微有点不同。这是在两位兰斯洛特被召唤之初，御主和达芬奇女士集合了迦勒底的全体圆桌，特意告知他们的。或许是来自英灵座的某种保护机制，在响应迦勒底的召唤时，名为兰斯洛特的这位英灵的记录，被分开下载到了两个不同的灵基之中。现在坐在崔斯坦面前的这一位剑阶的兰斯洛特，即是传奇的骑士兰斯洛特属于“光”的那一面。

——但就在达芬奇这么说的时候，高文站出来反驳了。狂阶的兰斯洛特，绝对不是他黑暗的一面。金发的骑士皱起眉，严肃地说。然后他就转身走出了房间。

在那之后，高文似乎确实是对Berserker的兰斯洛特更加上心。战斗中不时关注他的情况，在他嗷嗷叫着闹腾起来的时候细声安慰，崔斯坦甚至见过他投喂狂战士那些他无法拿起的具有攻击性的食物——比如芥末小章鱼什么的。

简直就像情侣一样。

“明明我们是情侣啊。”兰斯洛特闷闷地说。

真是一对不让人省心的友人。崔斯坦翻了个白眼，反正兰斯洛特也看不见。“虽然如此，但这一次，卿并没有告白过吧。”他好心地指出。

“哎？”

这让兰斯洛特陷入了沉思。仔细想想，虽然两人在生前已经建立了亲密关系，但后来毕竟发生了那样的事情。被召唤到迦勒底之后，两人确实还没有就这个问题交谈过，因此也不能要求高文还用和原来一样的态度对待自己——崔斯坦卿说得很有道理，兰斯洛特想。

“我明白了！”兰斯洛特猛地站起来，用力拍了拍崔斯坦的肩。“卿说得对！我会去告白的！那么，我先失陪了！”

说着紫发的骑士已经迈开长腿，风一样的步伐冲出了食堂。

“……好哄这点上您还真是始终如一啊，兰斯洛特卿。”

被留下来的红发骑士慢慢地品啜着杯中的香浓咖啡。

 

告白。兰斯洛特在自己的房间里反复踱着步。要怎么说呢？

“高……高文卿！”他清了清喉咙。“高文卿！过去……能够和您在一起，我真的很高兴。是我自己犯下了那样的罪孽，已经没有资格再奢求您的爱情……只是、只是我现在依然深深爱慕着您，就算您不宽恕我也是理所应当，但我能否有幸，得知您真实的心意呢？……”

听上去似乎还可以，至少是没缺胳膊少腿地把话都说完了。兰斯洛特闭上眼睛，想象金发骑士俊美、严肃的面容就在自己面前，再要把刚才那段话重复一遍，就觉得舌尖重若千钧。

“高……高……高文卿……”

一开口就舌头打结，这样到了真人面前肯定不行。兰斯洛特睁开眼睛，蹙着眉头，焦虑地在房间里转圈。浴室的门敞开着，他的目光落到里面的镜子上，突然有了一个想法。

仅仅模拟外表是很容易的，不为一己之荣光的技能发动，将镜子里面的人渐渐染成他熟稔于心的模样。柔软蓬松的金发，端正俊美的脸，挺直的鼻梁，宽阔的口和方形的下巴，叉起腰来不笑的时候，看上去就充满了威严。身高要比自己矮上一点，肩背和胸肌更为强壮。差不多是这个样子了，兰斯洛特看着镜子里面的男人，莫名地就觉得心跳加速起来。“高、高文卿……”

“咕呜呜呜呜呜呜……”

告白练习还没开始，被电子锁锁上的房门就伴随着蜂鸣声滑开了。只有对“自己”的灵基反应系统才会做出如此的判断，兰斯洛特惊愕地扭头，看见黑雾中的狂战士站在门口，从盔甲里面传来低沉的吼叫。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

无视兰斯洛特的惊愕，另一位兰斯洛特径直走了上来，在他面前居高临下地站定，再次发出一声不耐烦的吼叫之后，见他仍然没有反应，一低头就亲了上来。

“…………！！！”

黑雾和铠甲在肌肤相触的一瞬间散开，另一个自己像小动物般笨拙，冰冷的嘴唇凑到了面前有着金发的骑士的唇上，却不知道该怎么办，鼻尖抵着脸颊，上唇挤进他的双唇之间，含着他的下唇就开始急促地品咂吮吸，似乎是很想要一个亲亲。

这到底是亲过了，还是没有呢？这样的念头在兰斯洛特脑内一转即逝。他猛地后退一步躲开另一个自己的亲吻，高大的黑骑士呜呜咆哮着，又想要上前，被兰斯洛特抓着他的双肩抵在盥洗台前。

“别动！”他严肃地说，扭过头去看了看镜子里面的自己二人——金发的骑士抓着黑骑士的肩膀将他控制住，那模样超凶的——只是表情还有点微妙。或许黑骑士也是慑于这画面吧，虽然可以辨识出灵基的气味，却只是低低叫了两声就不动了，垂着头乖乖听他说话。

兰斯洛特兴奋地说：“你来变成高文卿吧。”

在另一个自己做出反应之前他飞快地说下去：“这也是为了高文卿！嗯……我要向他告白！道歉！把过去来不及说的话，全都告诉他！但是我需要练习，你明白吧，需要，需要大量的练习让我能够面对他！”

这些话也只有对自己才能说得出口。不，不用说出来自己也应该能明白的。黑骑士再一次低声咆哮，但这次，他身上散发出的黑雾渐渐收敛，最后完全包裹住身体。等黑雾散开的时候，站在变回了本来面目的兰斯洛特面前的，已经是微微皱着眉头，表情忧郁的金发骑士了。

即使模拟成了太阳骑士的模样，男人的眼神依然是空茫的，像是死水一样无光。凝视着自己熟悉的面容上露出了那样的表情，兰斯洛特仿佛看到了在不属于他的那一半朦胧的记录里面，骑士们最终的末路。心脏抽痛起来，他觉得呼吸艰难，准备好的告白练习突然就被忘到了世界的外侧，他轻轻地叫了一声“高文卿”，低下头靠近男人的脸。

于是金发的男人按住他的脖颈亲吻了他。

仍然是笨拙的对手，但这一次换了兰斯洛特来开启。他小心地将舌尖探进去，而另一个人则强迫性地按住他的后颈，深入、急切、甚至是粗暴地吮吸起来。兰斯洛特的眼睛闭上又睁开，高文俊美的脸就近距离地放大在他眼前——金色的眉毛紧皱在一起，混入了暗色的碧绿眼眸阖上了，长长的睫毛扇动着，近在咫尺，几乎能让他的皮肤感觉到小小刺激的战栗。他忍不住分开嘴唇想要喘息，对方就双手合上来，紧紧按住他的头，入侵的舌头长驱直入，侵略得更深。

“唔……嗯……”

他忍不住发出了挣扎的鼻音，无法吞咽的唾液也沿着嘴角溢出来，身体发软无力，被男人朝下按在怀里肆意地亲吻——这到底是什么奇怪的景象啊！挣扎间无意投向镜子的目光让他惊觉事情好像已经超出了自己的控制。“高文”似乎已经不满足于接吻，他抱着兰斯洛特，将他的双腕紧握在背后把他推出浴室，扔到卧室正中的大床上。

“等！等等！”在对方也爬上床之前兰斯洛特急忙躲开，“已经超过练习的范围了啊！”

金发的男人一言不发，完美地保证着模拟的效果，用那双浓长睫毛底下微微眯起、带着黑暗的深绿眼眸凝视着他，一点点地靠近。兰斯洛特退到了床头，“高文”伸出一只手按在他肩上，毫无回转余地的力道，将他推倒下去。

“不是……”

那张带着忧郁的美貌的脸也跟着压了上来，就在兰斯洛特头顶正上方。金色的额发若有若无地拂在兰斯洛特面上，像是一根针刺入眉心，男人尖挺的鼻尖靠近了他的鼻梁，呼吸的热气重合在一起。兰斯洛特呜咽了一声，抬起手挡住自己的眼睛。

嘴唇再一次压上来，深入的舌尖在他口腔中滑动翻卷。

“兰斯洛特卿。”

怎么连声音都可以……？！

不对，兰斯洛特一把推开身上的人扭过头去，金发的骑士正站在房间的门口。“你忘了关门。”他说，关上了身后的门然后走进来，仿佛对面前的景象——已经吓得变了回来的两个兰斯洛特，一个跪在床上一个瘫在那里，深紫和浅紫的眼眸都睁得大大的，目瞪口呆地望着他——视若无睹。

“…………”

兰斯洛特这次是真的一句话都说不出来了。

他看着高文悠然地走进房间，在床边站定，温柔地捧起另一个自己的脸颊，在他耳边低声说了两句什么。黑骑士发出一串低沉、羞涩的咕噜声，身体被黑雾包裹着，一转眼就灵体化消失在空气中。然后高文单膝跪在床上，碧绿的眼睛凝视着他。

现在轮到兰斯洛特等待他的处刑了。

 

明明是早已期盼着的独处时光，到这时却当真说不出话。每一秒都被拉长到一千年，兰斯洛特被淹没在那片碧海里面，脑子里全是湖底冒起来的气泡在飞。高文的身形沉默而冷淡，轮廓像是一座雕像，这样的男人也会动摇吗？求生欲骤然汹涌，兰斯洛特一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，紧紧地抓住了男人的衣襟。“高文卿！我可以知道你的真心吗！”

演练的台词不是这样的，但一句话说出来，兰斯洛特已经想要感谢上帝。仿佛灵魂从肩膀上卸下了重负，他的气势垮下来，拉着高文的衣角望着男人，像是垂下了耳朵和脊背的小狗，又像是有点想哭。

高文伸出手，脱下了铁手套的粗糙拇指，轻轻擦过兰斯洛特的脸颊。

“我躲着你，就是不想看到你露出这种表情。”他说。声音温柔，像是叹气。

“我无法做到全然无视过去发生的事情，但若是以这样的态度，来对待仅仅被分配了光明那一面的你的话，未免太不公平……”

“如果我们之间的关系已经无法同暗面分离的话，那我才不要做光的那一面！”

简直像是赌气一样的话语脱口而出，半秒之后才意识到自己说了什么，兰斯洛特和高文都愣了。肉眼可见的羞红刷地一下染满了骑士的脸颊，但他没有扭开头也没有闭上眼睛，已经弥漫起水雾的目光决然地盯着高文，用最强硬的态度，无声地索求着他的拯救。

幸而这拯救来得及时。

高文换了双手捧起他的脸，手心盖住那片火烧似的热红。“哪里有吃自己醋的骑士呢？”他的声音和肩膀都微不可见地放松下来，甚至带上了一点笑意。

“您！您刚才不是也对这、这样的景象非常愤慨……”

“有吗？”高文笑起来。

“有的！我是很了解您的！生气的时候，做出重要决定的时候，都是那样平淡而无可动摇的表情和语气……”

声音被堵住了，金发的骑士此时此刻并不想再听到这些。他的嘴唇同兰斯洛特的汇合，灵巧而富有攻击性地侵食。两个人的舌头上下翻滚着交缠在一起，水声在口腔中发出鲜明的回响。男人的体重和令人安心的温度都压倒在兰斯洛特胸口上，两个人贪恋地拥抱在一起朝被褥中倒去。魔力构成的衣服飞快地消失，拔刀的圣剑硬邦邦地抵在兰斯洛特股间。

“……刚才还不是这样的！”

不，即使紧身衣也是由魔力构成的，所以实际情况可能并不是你看到的样子。高文解释的时候嘴角噙着笑，呼吸却急促得像刚刚和一百个骑士厮杀过一场。身体被折起来，结实而大块的臀部肌肉被分开，粗糙的爱抚叫身体里面热潮像是点燃了火，兰斯洛特粗重地喘息着，主动地抬起腰去迎合。

太快了。一千五百年之后的久别重逢，热情在指尖相触的刹那就已经汹涌，仿佛理所应当不需要任何前戏和挑逗，将身体最柔软、最隐秘的部分深深地嵌入彼此，就像他们原本就生长在一起。太凶猛了。明明如此漫长的暌违就该做上一百次才够本，高文却好像一次就要将他贯穿击碎揉捏成渣吞食入腹，再不给他任何逃跑的机会。兰斯洛特咬着嘴唇，激烈地跟随着男人的节奏晃动着腰，在难以承受的巨大快乐中发出深深的呻吟。

“高高文……呜……不行……高文……太大了……受不了……我要在上面……”

哭哭啼啼胡言乱语，兰斯洛特抓着高文的手臂摇晃，要求他让渡主动权。男人像是过分的情欲无从发泄一般，炫技一样地抱住他颤抖不已的腰，猛地一发力就将两人的姿势调换了过来，让兰斯洛特骑在他身上。

“还可以、自己动吗？”

这样的体位插得更深了，兰斯洛特喘着粗气迷迷糊糊地点头，就感觉到高文又推起他的腿。“那么，换个方向。”

“……这怎么……做得到……呜……”

不知道是怎么被抱着腰在男人粗长的性器上起伏，又是怎么爬过来调转了方向的，兰斯洛特背对着高文骑坐在他身上，被他握着腰身前后运动着，在一波波深入腹腔的快感中，听见男人喘息的低语。

“正是这样的光景，我永远无法忘记的，正是您这举世无双的骑乘姿势，腰肢、大腿和臀部，美丽的起伏着的线条……”

“但是……但这样我就看不到你了……”

兰斯洛特握着高文的小腿，在他身上困难地喘着气。男人坐了起来从背后抱住他，给他支撑下去的力气。

“如果那是您的希望……我想……请御主再召唤出第六位高文这件事，也该提上日程了……”

为什么是六？逐渐模糊的意识当中，已经来不及思考这件事，在攀上快乐的顶峰，意识化为一片雪白之前，兰斯洛特的幻想中，浮现出了双重的三倍高文，前后夹击的可怕笑容。

——那可真是一件幸福而又恐怖的事情。

 

END.


	21. 爱妻便当

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狂兰兰的爱妻便当，梗来自群

“接下来，我给各位介绍一下目标资产的基本情况……”

这是卡美洛大厦十分普通的一天，80层楼的圆桌会议室里，高文正滔滔不绝，向董事会力荐他跑上跑下两个月的并购项目，透过整面墙的落地窗洒进会议室的阳光，突然就暗了下来。高文跟着听众们惊恐的目光朝右侧窗外望去，发现那里悬停着一架直升机。

“我！从来没有见过外卖会骑着直升机来敲你家的门！不！是窗！！”

85层的天台上，在头顶直升机掀起的气流里，贝狄威尔一边指挥着保安和清洁工清理场地，划出一块停机坪来，一边大声地唠叨着，一边用手肘去撞阿格规文。“无线电联好了吗？”

“那不是外卖，那是兰斯洛特，高文老婆。”阿格规文冷冷地说。

贝狄威尔一愣，抬头去看半空中的直升机。面无表情的男人坐在机舱门口，一只手把着舱门，一条长腿屈起，另一条腿垂下来，踩在绳梯上。他紫色的长发和黑西装的下摆都在气流中猎猎飞舞，如果不是手上拎着一个便当盒——包袱布上还隐约可见幼儿涂鸦一样稚拙的花纹——他看上去就像好莱坞大片里面走出来的特工、英雄或者反派什么的。

“脑子不太好的那个。”阿格规文又补充了一句。

高文走过来，在他弟弟背上重重地拍了一下。“第一，我只有一个合法伴侣。第二，那也是你的义兄。”

他们说话间准备工作已经完成，贝狄威尔开始指挥着直升机降落，距离地面还有两米的时候男人一跃而下，他生得很高，双腿极长，被黑西装包裹着的腰线在弹跳中呈现出美妙的韵律感，就像一头腰身流畅四肢修长的豹。他迈开长腿，大步朝对面的众人走过来。

“……真有气势，你确定那是爱妻便当吗？”

就像将最后一个弹匣交到前线的兄弟手里，兰斯洛特提起便当盒，重重地拍到人群最前面的高文手上。便当的包袱皮上画着胖胖圆圆的小动物，有着黑色的大头、红色的眼睛和尖尖的白牙，像是小孩子勾勒出来的虎鲸。高文下意识地“哦”了一声，兰斯洛特皱着眉头，似乎一脸的不高兴。他肌肤白皙也异于常人，眉间苦恼的痕迹就显出深深的暗色来。用巡视般的目光扫射了众人一圈之后，他依旧一言不发，转身朝直升机走回去。

“兰斯洛特。”

高文叫住了他，兰斯洛特回过头来。高文挠了挠头发。“那个……回去的时候注意安全，坐飞机里面，把门关上，不要着凉……”

哦。男人无言地点了点头。抓住绳梯流畅地一跃而上。他乖乖坐进机舱里，当着高文的面系好安全带，才关上了门。螺旋桨发动起来，飞机里面的驾驶员远远隔着玻璃向高文投来一个感激的眼神。

“这个月得给小林加薪了……”

拎着沉重的爱妻便当朝天台的门口走去时，高文小声嘀咕。保安、清洁工和他手下的团队成员们自动往两边分开，用混合了惊异、崇敬、羡慕与同情的眼光目送着高文。潘德拉贡财团的未来继承人脸红了。“看什么看。”他有些狼狈地朝众人挥着手，“散了散了，吃午饭去吧。”

 


	22. It takes an ocean not to break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原本是我一直在构思的一篇文里面的一个场景，不过正文不知道什么时候才能出来……

初夏的时候，高文就像那群法国人一样，向公司提出了休假半年的申请。接着他们搬家到了法国，在加莱郊外的海滩上租下一座房子。高文本想选择比利亚茨或是科西嘉岛，但兰斯洛特钟情于此。北方的海水冰冷，直到六月底才会回温，在游客还没有开始聚集的时候，兰斯洛特每天晚上和高文去海滨浴场散步，在夕阳薄金色的余晖中，沉迷一样地、长久地凝视着那著名的白崖。

他们的房子小而通透，拉开百叶窗的时候，阳光就从天际洒进来，铺满原木地板，然后流向院子里的白沙和门外的海浪。兰斯洛特穿着加加加大号的白衬衫跪在地上擦拭地板、家具和他心爱的收藏品，但他生得太高，最大号的衬衫下摆还是被拉到臀部上方，结实笔直的赤裸大腿在阳光里面移动着，高文从厨房里出来，就放下手里捣土豆泥的碗，跪下来从他背后亲吻上去。

“它们让我精神平静。”高文摇晃着手里的土豆泥说，他把做好的土豆沙拉雪山冻进冷冻室里。

兰斯洛特坐在地上，手臂圈住长腿的膝盖，他抬起头，用那总是含着忧郁的紫罗兰色的眼光望着高文。“我也是。”

他齐肩的紫色长发用一根来自东方的木箸盘起来，木箸的另一半被他放置在精致的小刀架上，这都是年轻的画家曾经环游世界的战利品。“在东方这是一种武器，”兰斯洛特说，“剑豪可以用它刺落飞翔的鸣虫。”

“我喜欢更坚实一点的东西。”高文笑着回答。“比如捣碎一碗土豆泥。”

夏天到来了，他们开始整天不出门，高文每周开车去城里购买一次补给，其余的时候他们拉下百叶窗，赤身裸体，在房子里面行走、交谈、亲吻和做爱，深入地了解和描绘彼此的身体。兰斯洛特坐在地上画画，描绘高文宽阔的胸肌和隆起的手臂，坐在阳光下面的时候他还穿着白衬衫，高文就把他拉起来，按在墙上，从背后掀起碍事的衣物。兰斯洛特伏在墙壁上仰起头，喘息不已，他剪短了头发，露出颀长光滑的脖颈，衬衫的领口滑开来，锁骨和肩膀的线条如同湖上的飞鸟。

“您的亲吻就像是从阳光下的蜜田里吹来的风，”他用柔软而富有弹性的法国口音低低地说，“热度和花粉吹拂在我的皮肤上，它们让我过敏。”

于是高文的亲吻落下去，含住那红热起来的皮肤。他埋头在兰斯洛特背后，如同麦草一样的金发轻轻晃动，摩擦他的后颈。他用手臂和大腿锁住男人修长的四肢，从后面进入兰斯洛特，他的身体因为快乐而有韵律地扭动起来，脊背上的肌肉像是水波一样摇晃着。

“你就像是湖水一样深邃。”在意乱情迷的时候，高文低声向他的情人倾诉爱语。“我像是一个人在湖上划船，平静、快乐，可你深不见底。”

兰斯洛特回过头来，紫罗兰的眼睛被情欲染成昏蒙快乐的颜色。“现在是您在我的身体里面，”他低哑地说，“您的圣剑就像是太阳一样灼热，将会蒸干一整座湖水。”

“那我将会为你消耗殆尽。”高文回答。

他们从正午一直做到傍晚，除了房子里面的两个人和窗外的太阳之外，没有任何可以用于计时的东西，结束的时候，时间漫长得好像是过去了一年。高文摊开四肢大字型躺在床垫上，窗外的夕阳沉到了海面，扭过头去，视野里就是一片温暖的橘红。兰斯洛特趴在他的肩膀上，嘴里咬着画笔，地板上摆开了一排人体彩绘涂料，他在高文生着浅淡金色毛发的胸肌上认真地勾勒，画一朵向日葵、一棵椰子树、一只停驻在锁骨上叼着百合花的鹰。

“你还记得我们的第一次见面吗？”高文问他。

兰斯洛特停顿了一下。“我想不起来了。”他回答。

“你还记得我们认识多久了吗？”高文凝视着窗外的夕阳，他抬起手，下意识地按住隐隐作痛的额角。“几个月？还是几年？真奇怪，我记不起来了，可又觉得我好像认识你一千年了。”

兰斯洛特转了个方向，他趴在高文身上，开始在他的小腹上画一只笔直挺立的香蕉。“我想不起来了。”他还是这么说，像是在自言自语。“没有关系的。”

高文翻过身来，把兰斯洛特压在床上，抢过他手里的笔，开始在他脊背的凹陷处签字。G-A-W-A-I-N，他的名字，潦草的、并不熟悉的花体字体。“我认识这个。”他看着兰斯洛特背上的文字低声说。“我记得这个。”

“没关系的。”兰斯洛特爬起来，抱住高文的肩膀，张开嘴唇将他拉入一个深而潮湿的亲吻。“没有关系的。”

在海面上融化的夕阳的光缓慢地移动着，扫过兰斯洛特摇晃的肩背，扭动的腰臀，绷得紧紧的大腿，最后在勾起的脚踝处聚集成一小块带着金色的橙红。兰斯洛特抬起腰又沉下，在高文身上缓慢地起伏，他低垂的脸颊被逆光模糊，喘息和汗水滴落下来，紫色的头发仿佛在阴影里生长。

“我还记得我们的第一次约会。”高文说，他抬头向上注视着兰斯洛特阴影里的脸。“那天晚上你要回法国了，可我记错了日期，以为你周一才会回去。我犹豫了一整天才下定决心，发短信约你出来吃晚饭。你一直没有回信，我在海滨餐厅等了一个小时，天黑的时候看见你从码头一路狂奔过来，头发散乱，领结开了，连包和手机也被你忘在了列车上。那天晚上你告诉我，你在列车启动的时候收到信息，直接扒开车门跳了下来。”高文笑了起来，“从多佛到加莱走海底隧道只需要半个小时，你明明可以先回信，然后坐下一班列车赶回来的。”

“我赶回来了。”兰斯洛特低低地说，天色几乎完全黑下来了，窗外的潮汐声清晰而明亮，在黑暗当中，他的声音听上去似乎很空洞。“一收到你的信我就赶回来了。可我没有赶上。”

“如果可以脱下铠甲，我可以只身游过多佛海峡，可是一名骑士不能脱下他铁的盔甲。如果请求精灵的帮助，我可以赤脚行走在海面上，即使粗糙的海浪和盐粒会让我每一步都像行走在刀锋上一样。我可以忍受耻辱，我可以忍受疼痛，我必须靠近你，可是我没有赶上。对不起，我没有赶上。”

他的声音像是被锁在海螺里的遥远回响，激烈而谵妄。高文并不明白他在说什么，但他知道，他知道此刻应该拥他入怀，和他疯狂激烈地做爱，直到两个人都精疲力尽失去意识，直到第二天太阳升起，他会忘记这一切。

于是他紧紧地将兰斯洛特抱在自己身上，让他的泪水擦过脸颊流进枕头里。“没关系了。”他反过来安慰兰斯洛特。“没有关系了。”


	23. 趴趴噶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 字面意思上的趴趴噶x兰，略有病注意

高文卿变成了毛绒布偶玩具。

迦勒底的灵基登陆系统总是会出点问题，既然从者们可能会毫无预兆地黑化兽化幼儿化，或是开启ABO性别，那由魔力构成的身体，突然变成了毛绒玩具，想必也不是什么不可思议的事情。毕竟，在这里还有身为货真价实的熊玩偶的从者，和那位热情而喧闹的女神。

即使变成了毛绒玩偶，高文也依然是高文。团子高文背靠着落地窗，软绵绵地趴在地毯和阳光里面。兰斯洛特就躺在他身上，整个人埋进团子干净、舒适的毛绒里面，柔软的金色植绒让他想起高文的金发，他深深吸气，大只的团子在阳光下似乎还散发着洗衣粉的香味。

说起团子，第一时间会想到的就是可以托在手心上的小玩具，和揉捏时软软的触感吧。但团子高文或许是吸收了太阳能量的缘故，一两天里就从抱枕大小，成长到了就算是以兰斯洛特的身高也可以整个人埋进去的程度。这样下去，在找到灵基复原的办法之前，团子高文真的不会长到从者宿舍都装不下的大小吗？兰斯洛特如此问过御主，而后者似乎也没有什么好办法，两手一摊。

总而言之，在达芬奇亲找到解决办法之前，高文就先拜托给你照顾啦。咕哒子双手合十，低头恳请，兰斯洛特有些羞赧。即使没有御主的嘱托自己也会这么做的吧，他回头看了一眼端端正正趴在窗前，正面盯着自己的大号金色团子。用一条线来表示的嘴角微微上扬，毛绒绒的刘海垂下来，那双碧绿色的眼睛一眨也不眨地注视着他。

真的非常可爱。

是不管做什么都令人无法拒绝的表情吧。但团子高文，可要比原本的高文卿乖巧得多。变成团子是什么样的感觉呢？需要吃东西吗？毛绒的表面晒在太阳下面不热吗？面对兰斯洛特关心的提问，团子高文只是努力地挪动着鳍一样的小小的四肢靠近，将脸埋进坐在地上的兰斯洛特的大腿间。“mochi~”仿佛是回应一样地，发出小小的、可爱的鸣声。

这样对心脏不好。兰斯洛特仰面倒在地上，捂着脸长长地叹气。

“mochi！”

团子继续一点一点地往里挤，将肚皮压到兰斯洛特身上来。虽然是魔力构成的身体，却像是真正塞满了棉花的玩偶般又轻又软，和高文平时结实强硬的拥抱全然不同，摩擦的感觉像是羽毛一样轻盈。它的动作也很缓慢，从圆滚滚的身体里面探出来的鳍形的四肢，在兰斯洛特身上摇摆着挪动自己的模样，就好像冰面上滑行的小海豹。兰斯洛特放开了捂着脸的手，呆呆地看着一点点向自己划过来的团子高文。那张可爱的Q版的脸在视野中变得越来越大，他忍不住吞咽了一下口水。

团子也会接吻吗？这样的念头未免太过胡思乱想了。但那是高文。它缓慢、可爱、滑稽，但是坚定、执着、又热情地朝他划过来，就像他将他压在墙角，踮起脚环抱住他的后颈，用力将他拥入一个深入绵长的湿吻。那肌肉坚硬的手臂和宽阔有力的胸膛，现在变成了一捏就会陷下去的软趴趴的填充物和短小的鳍。对于一名骑士而言真是悲伤，但却又是多么可怜可爱啊。兰斯洛特再次吞咽了一下，这次他听到了响亮的咕噜声。团子的嘴角带着上扬的弧线，兰斯洛特的脸红了。

闭上眼睛环抱住团子又大又软的身体将它拉近，照到脸上的阳光被超大号的笑颜掩盖。身上魔力构成的衣物不自觉地消解开来，柔软而略显粗糙的植绒表面摩擦着下腹部，让他渐渐感觉到了昂扬的热度。将兰斯洛特整个人压住的高文型号巨大团子的身体，就像水床和弹跳的果冻一样绵软，只有腰间的圣剑还是硬的，随着兰斯洛特的喘息和扭动，一下一下戳刺着他。

……是硬的。

“……高文卿？”

兰斯洛特睁开了眼睛，惊恐地凝视着那压在自己胸上的庞大笑颜。是那个吧，为什么团子的腹部下面会藏着那种东西？他想要推开对方去确认，团子高文却沉甸甸地往下一坠，简直像是把阳光的能量化成了实体，压得他喘不过气来。

“mochi~！”

甜蜜地微笑着，始终用那双可爱又热情的绿眼睛注视着他的巨大团子，慢慢下沉到兰斯洛特腿间，划动着小小的四肢开始前后摇摆，摩擦和戳刺，一边发出了胜利般的愉快声音。


	24. 恋即战争

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 转生现pa

知道兰斯洛特就是兰斯洛特时，高文在一瞬间的恍惚之后，从心底涌出了劫后余生般的庆幸，和对神明的深深感恩。如果被兰斯洛特先发现高文就是高文的话，他一定会本性难移地再一次跑掉吧，幸而现在他还一无所知。

高文撑着头歪在座位上，看着走廊上被女生们所包围的兰斯洛特。身材纤长的少年站在人群里，比周围的女孩子们高出一个头，他温柔而诚恳地注视着面前沮丧、泫然欲泣的女孩，耐心地向她解释为什么这个周末不能出席她的生日聚会。因为他要和我一起去参加舅舅的晚宴，高文略有些得意地想，然后他突然意识到桂妮薇儿也会在那里。

桂妮薇儿就是桂妮薇儿，她和从前一样深爱阿尔托莉雅，以一个妻子和一个女人所能付出的一切向她献上自己全部的爱情。但兰斯洛特和桂妮薇儿的故事并非人间之爱，那是令高文最为担心的事情。古典文学课的老师在课桌间缓慢地踱着步子，沉迷地朗诵但丁，底下大半个教室昏昏欲睡，高文趴在桌子上眯着眼偷看兰斯洛特，他的侧脸线条因为青春期的成长而显得瘦削，嘴唇红润又薄，就让人很想要亲吻。弗兰切斯卡阅读兰斯洛特的故事，情难自己，与她背德的爱人亲吻，于是便坠入地狱。这个人似乎生来就承担着投身于爱情之火，将自己与无辜之人都毁灭殆尽的命运，凡人的道德和规则折磨他，却无法将他束缚，就如同爱情本身。

一整周高文都忧心忡忡，担心着周末可能会有的会面，幸而他担忧的不幸命运暂时没有发生。阿尔托莉雅在看到兰斯洛特的时候瞪大眼睛，但立即就恢复了镇静。她走下来，拉起兰斯洛特的手，和他打招呼，询问他的学业，以及与奥克尼家的孩子们相处得是否还好。少年略微有些腼腆，一边回答一边忍不住将目光转向身边的高文，他颧骨的转角处小小地红了一片，染到雪白的后颈上，没有来得及修剪的紫发下面。不知道是运气好还是阿尔托莉雅的刻意安排，那天晚上，桂妮薇儿并没有在酒会中出现。

还没到法定饮酒年龄的少年们只是来露个脸，过了九点宴会便进入大人们谈正事的环节。高文觑了个空子找到二楼露台上的兰斯洛特，他穿着燕尾服，背影的身高看上去像个大人，只是肩宽还单薄，腰身在裁剪的衬托下越发显得瘦。

进入青春期时高文比起身高先长了肩宽，两个人在夏天傍晚踢球回来，满身汗水，等不及就一起挤进学生宿舍的浴室里去洗澡，一边好奇地互相观察，一边抱怨对方身材比自己好。隔着水雾，兰斯洛特仰起的脖颈线条、盈满水珠的锁骨、以及在热水冲刷下显出粉红色的乳头，再一次恍惚地浮现在高文眼前，他吞了下口水，扭头看看手上端着的确实是无酒精的鸡尾酒。不知为何，这一点认知似乎更让他紧张起来，他听到了自己的心跳，砰砰地跳得好大声。

“啊，高文。”兰斯洛特回过头来，“你也出来了？”

“嗯。”高文应了一声，视线还看着自己的酒杯。“大人们的场合嘛，很无聊吧？”

兰斯洛特轻轻地笑，不说话。这孩子气的笑容突然又给了高文极大的勇气。不管是继承了一千五百年前的记忆还是命运，这两具身体此刻不过是十六岁的高中生，正是还来得及做傻事的年纪。他顺手把酒杯放在露台边上，上前一步拉起兰斯洛特的手。

“高文？”

兰斯洛特浅紫的眼睛疑惑地看着他。

“你吃饱了吗？”高文问。兰斯洛特脸顿时一红，垂下头来不好意思地摇了摇头。酒会上的食物供应本来就不是为了让客人吃饱，更勿论他们这样正在青春发育期的少年。高文不问还好，这么一说，两个人的肚子都咕咕叫了起来。

“我们去吃东西吧。”高文说，“从山庄下去，上高速公路的入口处就有麦当劳。我们骑车下去。”

一边说着，他已经开始脱下西装外套系在腰间，准备翻过露台的护栏。兰斯洛特目瞪口呆地看着他，高文趴在栏杆外面朝他伸出手来，脸上挂着大大的笑容。“正门有很多侍者守着呢，我们从二楼溜下去，花园里就有山地自行车，来回一趟就两个小时，等我们吃完东西回来，舅舅都还不知道呢。”

“……这样不太好吧。”

虽然是这么犹犹豫豫地说着，兰斯洛特却也开始脱起了外套。两个少年像燕子一样轻盈地顺着外墙滑下，在月光下复古的英式庭院里奔跑。高文一直拉着兰斯洛特的手，而后者似乎也没发现有什么不对。他们把脱下来的正装藏进车库里，换上干活用的T恤和短裤，兰斯洛特实在长得太快，春天刚买的衣服，现在T恤下摆已经短到了腰间，在他跑步的时候不时地露出一段劲瘦的腰身来，像是一株突然从盆景里拔地而起的绿萝。

高文把自行车蹬得像是要起飞，兰斯洛特坐在后座上抓紧了他的衣服。幸好他没有抱着我，高文自嘲地想，不然如擂鼓般的心跳立即就会将自己出卖。码表上时速飞快地飙过了40迈，风尖锐地扫过脸颊的感觉似乎唤起了沉睡的记忆，高文恍惚觉得他还骑在妖精马格林格莱特上，疾驰过不列颠的森林、洞窟与平原，正要去展开一场寻求艳遇与奇迹的大冒险。这一次他不用再去找兰斯洛特，他就在他身边。

要如何才能将兰斯洛特永远留在身边？如何才能为他所爱，在他和桂妮薇儿相遇之前，在他被命运束缚之前，抢先一步夺得他忠贞的爱情，夺走他那颗天真、炽热、永恒不变的心？高文一边大口啃着汉堡一边思考这个问题，兰斯洛特显然也饿得狠了，坐在他对面埋头猛吃，腮帮子鼓鼓地塞得像个河豚。

不是忧郁的骑士也不是高贵的王子，他们都只是普通的高中生而已。虽然还不知道究竟要怎么做，但既然只是校园恋爱剧，高文的目标看上去也不再是那么遥不可及。他在空荡荡的汽车麦当劳里暗暗发誓，他要战斗，要和命运作战，即使付出一切，这次也定要扭转兰斯洛特和所有人的悲剧。而对面的兰斯洛特似乎也感觉到了他的视线，从薯条堆的小山里抬起头来，鼻尖上还沾着一点番茄酱，有些疑惑为什么今天高文好像总是盯着他。

高文清了清嗓子。“我还要再去买两个汉堡，你还要吗？”

兰斯洛特“嗯”地用力点了点头。于是高文站起来挪开视线，企图目不斜视昂首挺胸地走开，但走到兰斯洛特身边的时候他终于还是没忍住停了一下，伸手精准无误地抹掉了兰斯洛特鼻梁上的小污点。

番茄酱的味道很甜。

 


	25. 着魔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兰被lady附身向噶求爱的梗

“高文骑士，我想要您，今夜可以与您共度良宵吗？”

“噗————————”

兰斯洛特突然闯进来的时候高文正在吃晚饭，一整碗土豆浓汤就这么喷了出来。他放下碗抹了抹嘴，上下打量着兰斯洛特，骑士卸下了盔甲端端正正地在他的对面坐下来，双手交叠在膝盖上，一双深紫色的眼睛迷迷蒙蒙地望着他，像是翻腾着气泡的薰衣草酒一样热情。

“好啊。”高文一口答应下来，“请您先把眼睛闭上吧。”

兰斯洛特含羞带怯地望了他一眼，面上泛起奇异的红潮，垂下头来，温顺而期待地闭上眼睛。于是高文冷静地抄起手边的圣剑，反过来用剑柄精准无误地给了兰斯洛特后颈一记重击。

 

“幻灵？”

没错，达芬奇在通讯的另一端解释着。或许是通过灵子转移来到古代不列颠尼亚的圆桌骑士们给这块土地带来了扰动，一部分传说被微妙地激活了，从骑士故事里面，爱欲与死亡的母题当中，失去爱情心碎而死的女性怨念集合体凝结成了幻灵。它们原本并没有显现的力量，但不知为何，却混入了兰斯洛特的灵基之中……

这算什么，被附身吗？高文无奈地叹了口气，转头朝墙角望去，兰斯洛特今天上午尚且正常的时候，从森林里猎了一头飞龙回来。现在高文就拿拖拽飞龙的粗麻绳把他的手脚捆了个结结实实。他蜷缩在一堆木柴旁边，看见高文的目光望过来，就抬起头哀怨地看着高文。

“很抱歉这样粗暴地对待您，不知名的女士。”高文走到兰斯洛特面前，单膝跪下来，语调温柔，却并没有任何动作。兰斯洛特咬着嘴唇望着他，紫色眼睛水汪汪的，像是被欺负得狠了一样泫然欲泣，神色间也透出一种凄楚哀婉的神气。这柔弱无助的可怜表情实在太不像兰斯洛特，让高文总算还能心平气和地与他说话。“但在求爱之前，您是否应该先告诉我您的名字？女士。”

“啊啊，名字什么的已经想不起来了……”

兰斯洛特往后仰去，低沉的男音发出悠长的、咏唱一样的哀叹调子，听上去像有种难以言喻的魔力。

“事到如今，徘徊在我心中，主导着我行动的，唯有对您的爱情而已，我高贵的、俊美的骑士大人……”

背上再次窜过一阵酥麻的凉意，高文猛地深呼吸，那不是兰斯洛特，他告诫自己。兰斯洛特又转过头来，用那种哀怨而充满期待的眼光看他，纤细的睫毛轻轻颤动，红艳的薄唇若即若离。高文再度叹了口气，伸手捏住兰斯洛特尖削的下巴。

“好吧，那你想要怎样呢？女士？”

“我渴慕您，唯一的愿望就是得到您……哪怕是仅有一夜露水般的幻梦，我也可以心满意足，就此消失了……”

兰斯洛特呻吟般地诉说着，在绳索中轻轻地扭动着身体。高文立即有点担心他会将绳子挣断，但显然那位女士并没意识到这一点，只是将此当成一种诱惑。这诱惑也足够有力，至少高文已经感觉到血流的涌动，他不着痕迹地移开了视线。

“被您附身的这位骑士，是我的挚友，我绝不会做出冒犯他的行径。如果您只是想要向我求爱，在山丘下的村子里面，有无数不列颠尼亚的少女可以作为凭依。您为何非要采取这种不可能的方式呢？”

“我是，不存在于此世的幻灵——”

兰斯洛特，不，“她”的声音，突然变得奇异，像是有几千个灵魂，在那胸腔中共鸣。

“弱小、单薄、仅仅是扎根于在风中飘散的思念而生。没有显现于世的能力，更无法选择自己的行动——如果没有与我怀着同样的思念，同样的热情与爱慕之心的话，我根本就不可能附身于任何人——”

“是吗？不列颠尼亚这么多好小姐，难道已经没有人再倾慕太阳骑士高文了吗？”

“那份感情越强，就越会将我吸引……”

看来是没法再说下去了。高文第三次叹息。“一定要这样做您才会离开吗，女士？能不能换个要求？”他站了起来，不抱希望地问。

兰斯洛特哀伤地望着他。

高文耸了耸肩，“我想我们都应该冷静一下。”

外面不知什么时候下起了雨，高文站在他们用来扎营的废弃小教堂外面，双臂交叉抱在胸前，放任雨水穿过湿漉漉的头发流到脖颈上，等待内心沸腾的欲望慢慢平息下去。他的皮肤灼热得能蒸发水滴。

这太容易了，根本就不是审讯。那位无名的女士不会说谎，高文分辨得出她话语中炽热的倾慕，看得清楚那黯淡而清澈的紫水晶般的眼眸中绝望的恋爱之情。那是为河畔飘来的妖精的歌谣殉身的夏洛特少女吗，还是失去了魔术带来的魅力在苦闷中死去的海露丝夫人，还是兰斯洛特本人，又或者是高文自己？每一个曾经深爱而无果的人，都在水面的倒影当中看到过那双眼睛。

但结果和下一步的行动——仅仅是一步之遥，却又多么艰难。兰斯洛特也同样地爱慕着他，他早应该承认这一点。闭上眼，高文甚至能想象出兰斯洛特每次注视着他的背影时，胸口到底怀抱着怎样苦涩、酸楚而又甜蜜的心情。那一定也和他的爱情一样，炽热真挚而又患得患失，害怕踏出一步就会让过去的阴影再度横贯在前方，极力劝说自己理想的关系已经止步于此。

兰斯洛特。高文压抑住突如其来的想要呼唤他名字的冲动，抑制住自己想要转身冲进去的脚步，抑制住想要将他拥入怀中，如他苦涩的请求那样热烈地亲吻他、尽情拥抱和爱抚他的欲情。他并不想伤害这位女士，但他千年以来第一次向他献上的爱情，高文想，必须得是完完整整属于兰斯洛特的。

再次调整了一会呼吸之后，他沉着地朝室内走去。

兰斯洛特仍然被绑在那里，看到高文再次进来，他发出一声颤抖的呜咽。高文将他打晕之后双手扭到背后反绑起来，脚踝捆住然后拴到了墙角的立柱上。现在他身体侧靠在柴堆上，只有左侧的肩颈作为支撑，肌肉想必已经很是酸痛。高文的眼光扫过兰斯洛特的手腕和脚踝，白皙的肌肤上已经被粗糙的绳索勒出了血痕。这样的苦楚对于骑士来说不算什么，可对于一位女士来说想必就很难捱了。高文走到他身边，低下身去，轻轻抚摸着他手腕上的伤痕。

“既然您能感受到对骑士的倾慕之心。”高文低声说，声音温柔而浓厚。兰斯洛特那总是忧郁地蹙着眉头的脸上，浮现出了快要哭起来的令人怜爱的神情。那是属于这位女士的吗？还是来自兰斯洛特那可爱的心呢？高文希望自己很快就能在纯粹的兰斯洛特的脸上，看到这样的表情。

“那么，您也应该清楚，这位骑士，他爱慕我，正如我同样、平等地爱慕着他一样。如今在我们之间，不会再有第三个人。您的要求，请恕我难以从命。”

兰斯洛特轻声啜泣起来，似乎是绝望，却又像是含着难言的欣喜。“一个吻。”他抽噎着说，泪水滑过他闭着的眼睫和白皙脸颊。“您至少应该给我一个吻。”

“……即使神明也不会禁止一位骑士用一个亲吻来安慰倾慕着他的不幸女士。”

高文小声嘀咕着，再一次抬起兰斯洛特的脸，这次他的动作缓慢而温柔。兰斯洛特睁开眼睛，泪水无声地倾注而下，紫水晶的瞳孔中闪烁着狂病般发亮的热情。他主动地抬起头，微微张开嘴唇，像是渴死的旅人等待悬崖上垂下的一滴花蜜，渴求着高文的亲吻。高文有一瞬间的犹豫，动作停滞了片刻，但随后又再次一点点靠近。

只是一个吻而已，高文如此对自己说。在沾满汗水的鼻尖已经相触，嘴唇即将贴合之前，他用极低的声音说：“这是给兰斯洛特的。”

然后他亲吻下去。

 

兰斯洛特醒来的时候只觉得肩背和手脚都痛得厉害，好像被人趁他睡着的时候捆起来揍了一顿。这是怎么回事？他疑惑地看着身边柴草堆里散落的绳索和自己脚腕上的勒痕。高文坐在他旁边，“你在森林里被飞龙一翅膀扇晕过去了，我只好用绳子把你拖回来。”

“……你认真的吗？”

被拖回来也就算了……不，感觉还是有点奇怪。重要的是自己怎么会被飞龙一翅膀扇晕过去？兰斯洛特试图回想失去意识之前发生的事情，却发现怎么也想不起来了。

真不想接受高文的解释，兰斯洛特皱着眉头环顾四周，发现宿营地里面好像也不太对劲。“为什么汤会泼得满地都是，火堆上的锅也被烧穿了？刚才你在这里干掉了一只奇美拉吗？”

“啊。”高文这才回头看了一眼被遗忘在火上的吊锅。“……忘了它吧，你想吃什么？晚饭我们重新做过。”

“……除了飞龙肉和土豆我们还有得选吗？没有锅就只能吃烧烤了……不对，高文卿，你今天是怎么了？为什么表现得这么奇怪，好像着了魔一样？”

“……是你哟。”

“我？”

兰斯洛特的声音越发疑惑了，高文没有再回答，他蹲下来开始收拾柴火和剩下的食材，重新搭起一个烧烤架。是你，着魔的是你，令我着魔的也是你。调情的话语在舌尖转了一圈，最终还是没有说出口，高文决定回到迦勒底之后找一个第二天不用去打种火的良夜，再和兰斯洛特将它们继续。包括情话，包括今天发生的一切事情。


	26. 食.欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骑士噶X水妖兰

肚子饿是一回事，食欲是另一回事。

兰斯洛特窝在水底下，背靠着一块大石头。水面上远远传来高文的声音，朦朦胧胧的，嗡嗡作响。

“兰斯洛特！”年轻的骑士把马拴在树林里，朝着雾气蒙蒙的湖面上四处张望。“你在家吗，兰斯洛特？你起床了吗？”他扬起手里的口袋，声音和笑容都像初升的太阳一样爽朗。“我给你带好吃的来啦。”

食物。兰斯洛特闷闷地捏了一把手上还没来得及啃的鱼，鱼儿像是被激发了求生的欲望，奋力一挣，竟从兰斯洛特手上挣脱开去，哗啦一声，尾巴在湖面上拍打起水花。兰斯洛特越发气闷。他肚子一点都不饿，只是食欲——好不容易按捺下去的食欲，又被那家伙的声音激了起来。

而且能有什么好吃的呢？高文每次带来的不是土豆就是苹果，植物的块茎和果实哪有鲜嫩的鱼和路过的小动物好吃呢，从前不时还会有从远处的村庄长途跋涉，前来参拜湖中仙女的姑娘们，献上她们烤得喷香的小面包作为祭品，可自从遇见高文之后，就再也没有外面的人来到这里啦。兰斯洛特越想越不开心，扯碎了手边的一大簇水草。

“兰斯洛特，你——”高文的声音找到了他近旁，突然戛然而止，接着就是咚地一声重物落水的声音，兰斯洛特一下站起来，转过身，却看见金发的骑士正趴在他背靠的那块大石头上，笑嘻嘻地望着他。他穿着盔甲跳进了水里，全身上下湿得像个喷泉，水流带着青苔哗啦啦地从盔甲的缝隙里流出来。

“你生气了？”高文问他。兰斯洛特朝他亮出尖尖的牙，一转头又要跳回水里去。高文一把抓住他的手臂。“请不要这样啊，兰斯洛特，我之前就说过这次会随王渡海出征，有几个月不能来看你的吧。你不想听骑士打仗的故事了吗？”

兰斯洛特扭动了一下身体，没能从高文手底下滑开。他抬起头来看着骑士，水汪汪的紫色眼睛里满是委屈。“都没有姑娘们来湖边了，你也好久都不来了。”

高文噎了一下，伸手环住兰斯洛特被滑腻而尖锐的鳞片覆盖的腰。“冬天快到了，接下来半年里面我都不会再出征的。我会每个星期都来看你，放心吧。”

兰斯洛特哼了一声，摇晃着一双长腿，爬到了石头上来。

“这是……兰斯洛特，你的腿……？”

高文惊讶地盯着那双白皙修长、水珠莹润的腿，上次见到兰斯洛特时他还是一条鱼尾，现在除了大腿外侧还覆盖着一溜鳞片之外，双腿看上去已经与人类无异。兰斯洛特得意地仰头朝他笑，炫耀一般地将雪白光腻的大长腿翘到高文膝上。他还不太会使用它们，翘起并拢的双腿的姿势依然像甩着尾巴一样。“没错！最后一次蜕皮也完成啦。以后不用再在湖里等着你来，我可以自己走到卡美洛去。”

“……嗯。”

对着兰斯洛特的腿发愣了半天之后，高文含含糊糊地应了一声。

 

兰斯洛特摇晃着双腿坐在湖岸边上，一边咯吱咯吱啃着高文带来的苹果，一边用力吮吸刚从岩石上敲下来的湖产牡蛎。高文正给他讲出征罗马的故事，可两个人都有些心不在焉。

他并不觉得饿，甚至因为早饭的鱼和高文带来的一袋苹果而吃得有些撑，可食欲是另一回事。他想起高文，听到他的声音，看到他，坐在他身边，每往前一步，都觉得心里有什么巨大而饥饿的东西愈发蠢蠢欲动，焦躁的火焰灼烧着胸口。

在最后一次蜕皮完成前可没发生过这样的事，这就是成熟的烦恼吗？兰斯洛特皱起眉头。高文喜欢他，并且不喜欢他吃人——虽然之前信誓旦旦地警告他如果他不来的话，自己会因为寂寞而吃掉误入湖中的女孩子，可那是骗他的，自己可没真吃过人啊，兰斯洛特苦恼地想。总之，就算食欲再强，他也不能真吃了高文。

他扭动着腰坐得离高文远了点，又抓起个苹果啪叽一口咬下去。

“兰斯洛特？”

骑士跟了过来，兰斯洛特的手一抖，高文撩起兰斯洛特湿淋淋的长发，担忧地看着他的脸。“刚才我说的话，你听见了吗？”

“嗯。”他刚才说什么来着？兰斯洛特正在回想，呼吸突然一窒，高文捏住了他的鼻尖，“不许说谎。”

“高文！”

兰斯洛特对他怒目而视，索性整个人一扭，躲到了草地边缘的芦苇丛中去。真是的，这家伙知道自己忍得有多辛苦吗？可骑士穷追不舍，在兰斯洛特逃掉之前一把抓住了他的手腕。“我说，你要是想离开湖的话，就和我一起去卡美洛，好不好？”

“哎？”

兰斯洛特睁大眼睛，他没想到高文刚刚一本正经地说的是这个。虽然几分钟前自己刚因为生气说过那样的话，可仔细想想，兰斯洛特决定还是不要去卡美洛了。第一，和高文朝夕相对，太容易引发那种奇怪的食欲。第二，高文是素食主义者，自己是肉食动物，而且食量不小。

“这……让我再想想吧。”

兰斯洛特支支吾吾。高文似乎有些不满，把他拉过来又捏了一下鼻尖，让他急忙捂住了脸，“就算留在湖里我也不会到处乱跑吃人的！你不是说过吗，这座湖和整个森林都被王封闭起来了，我不会跑出去的！”

“我是担心你啊。”高文又好笑又无奈，他拉了两下兰斯洛特捂脸的手没拉开，转而敲了一下他的头。“湖外面危险的地方很多，我是担心你出去会被吃掉，明白吗？”

可恶，高文靠得真的太近了，那俊美的脸颊上甚至泛起了红潮，呼吸声清晰可闻，热气扑在皮肤上，兰斯洛特感觉到一阵眩晕。好想吃掉他。被说话分散掉的注意力再一次集中到灼烧着心脏的食欲上来，他握着食物的右手在微微颤抖，长长的指甲深陷进苹果甜美多汁的果肉中去。

再咬一口吧，兰斯洛特茫然地想。可是蛇的果子并不比其他东西更加有用。胃里已经撑得想吐，心中火焰一样强烈的饥饿感却全然无法消释。如果他会被其他人吃掉的话，那个人想必也一定深爱着他，可外面的世界难道还会有其他人像高文一样喜欢他吗？苹果甜美苦涩的汁液从他唇齿间流下来，他直勾勾地盯着高文。

金发骑士碧绿色的眼睛像是映着阳光一样明亮而焦灼。

 

忍耐不住扑上去的时候，兰斯洛特整个人都是迷迷糊糊的。他去啃高文的嘴，嘴唇撞到那红润、灼热、厚厚地向上翘起的唇瓣上面，他本能地张开嘴唇，可还记得不能真的咬下去。但接着男人的舌头就伸了进来，高文急不可耐地咬住他的嘴唇，舌头深入直到舌根。兰斯洛特想要后退，被他一只手捉住腰一只手扣住后脑。高文的唇舌长驱直入，那令人目眩神迷的脸整个覆了上来，他用力地吮吸他的舌头和嘴唇，甚至试探着咬住了他。

原来人类面对着喜欢的人也会生出强烈的食欲，高文也想吃掉自己吗？晕乎乎的思绪当中，这个想法让兰斯洛特感觉到一阵轻松，灼烧着胸口的强烈而痛苦的欲望，似乎也因此而稍稍缓解下来。他不愿意吃掉高文，尽管他的本能和全身沸腾的血液都在叫嚣着，强迫他这样做。栖息在湖中的水妖一族世代只有一只，是因为他们必须吃掉自己的爱人才能繁衍下去吗？这是孤独的宿命，还是他爱上人类的惩罚呢？比起一个人的寂寞，他更愿意被高文吃掉。兰斯洛特皱着眉头，侧过脸去，仰起脖子，抱着高文的肩膀磨磨蹭蹭，示意他去咬自己的脖颈。

金发的骑士将他平放在草地上，他的喘息沉重，眼神炽热，铁的手套轻轻爱抚着兰斯洛特脸颊下方和颈侧的鳞甲。“可以吗？”高文哑声问。

他闭上眼睛，勇敢地点了点头。

但想象中的痛楚并没有到来，耳边响起一阵钢铁碰撞的声音，兰斯洛特疑惑地睁开眼，看见高文正在飞快地剥下自己的盔甲，将铁皮一件件扔在草地上。

“高文……？”

兰斯洛特坐起来，茫然地望着他。为什么要主动把弱点暴露出来？这样的行为怎么看也和接下来的进食毫无关系吧。“……你确定是要吃掉我，而不是让我吃掉你吗？”

高文手上的动作停滞了一下，他的双肩有一瞬间的颤抖，脊背也硬直了。转过头来的时候，兰斯洛特看到高文脸上再一次浮现出他那温柔可亲的笑容，只是不知为何，直觉告诉他，高文灿烂的微笑下面有种可怕的气息。

“高、高文……？”

“啊，兰斯洛特。”高文蹲下身来，面带微笑，像是想要扶住他，抓住兰斯洛特的肩膀的双手却用力得吓人。“放心吧，接下来的事情，交给我就好。”

尽管脊背微微发寒，兰斯洛特还是乖乖地点了点头。

——于是兰斯洛特知道了人类在心爱之人面前会产生怎样的反应，以及他们是如何完成繁衍后代这件事情。

 


	27. 审讯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑帮现pa，灵感来自一条名为“西装配饰”的微博

门开了，灯光透过蒙眼的黑布映进眼睑，沉沉的皮鞋声在狭小空间中响起，兰斯洛特在心中推算了一下声音的力度和频率，在他面前站定的男人应该是高文。

这并没有让他觉得轻松一点。

男人撕掉了他嘴上贴着的胶布。“哈！”兰斯洛特猛地喘出一口气，伸出舌头舔了舔干燥疼痛的嘴唇。“我以为来的会是阿格规文。”他说，声音里比平时多了三分虚张声势的桀骜不羁。

高文注视着他的囚徒，男人分开双腿坐在铁椅子上，双手被反绑在背后，脚踝上的铁链与地面相连。他的脸色因为超过十个小时的捆绑和脱水而显得苍白憔悴，身上的衬衫西装却还整齐，被五花大绑在麻绳下面，隔着衣服显出肌肉的轮廓来。他看上去就像是从哪个高级会所直接被绑到这里来的。

而事实也相去不远——他把阿格规文和莫德雷德拖在电梯里，放跑了桂妮薇儿，那女人身上带着圆桌的印信，听到消息摩根当即做主拍板悬赏百万帮她的弟弟缉拿逃妻。当然，兰斯洛特会说她本来就不是属于这个世界的人，拿走“圆桌”只是为了在摩根的追杀下保命。兰斯洛特就是这样的人，高文现在很有点后悔二十年来将他保护得太好。

他抬头看了一眼房间上方，摄像机就明晃晃地安装在天花板的正中，黑黝黝的眼孔闪烁着红光。

“我们得快点开始了。”高文说，他以这样的台词作为开场白，扯开领带和胸前的两颗纽扣扔到一边，俯身上去，伸手抬起了兰斯洛特的下巴。“否则三十分钟之后，你就会等到阿格规文。”

“我倒愿意他来。”兰斯洛特仰着头说，高文想象得出那双紫色的眼睛在黑布底下是怎样毫不服输地与自己对视。“看看他的鞭子能不能从我嘴里撬出半个字吧！”

“我对这个问题的答案没有兴趣。”高文说。他的拇指掰开了兰斯洛特的下唇，撬开他的牙龈。兰斯洛特在他手指上品尝到火药残粒的苦味。“但我必须在三十分钟之内证明我能够完全掌控你，证明你的肉体在我怀里就是一个荡妇，对我的命令没有任何办法抗拒。只有这样，才能保住你的命。”

兰斯洛特的脊背在他身体下颤抖了，可还是挺得笔直。“这不会是亚瑟的命令。”他说，声音咬牙切齿。“这是谁的想法，摩根吗？她正在看吗？你正在表演给她看吗？！”

高文往上看了一眼，“嗯。”他轻轻地抚摸着兰斯洛特被迫仰起的脖颈，漫不经心地应了一声。

“我不要。”兰斯洛特说，现在他声音里也带着明显的颤抖了。“杀了我，高文。看在、看在我们这么多年的情分上，不要……”高文生着茧的指腹摩挲着他的颈部动脉，兰斯洛特努力地偏过头去。“你现在就可以扭断我的脖子，我感激你……”

但我为什么要这样做呢？高文想。没错，我们从小一起长大，彼此相爱，在一起二十年，并且以后还会一起活下去，我为什么要亲手让我们分开？他的手指向下滑去，解开了兰斯洛特的第一颗纽扣。

衬衣上缠着绳索，衣领只能被拉开一点，高文的舌头在锁骨上轻轻卷起，兰斯洛特的皮肤上有着汗水干涸后的苦咸。“你知道摩根曾经勾引过我吗！”兰斯洛特绝望地叫喊着，高文轻笑了一声，抬起手将拇指塞进兰斯洛特口里，强迫他把嘴唇分开来。

“如果你对阿格规文这么喊，他一定已经拔掉你的牙。”高文亲吻了他，将舌头伸进口腔里面。“但我不会伤害你。”

他在二人交换唾液的过程中，温柔地说。

 

小刀抵在兰斯洛特股间，控制着力度，轻柔地向下划开。西裤、接着是内裤，一层薄薄的布料朝两边分开，性器探出头来。兰斯洛特眼前蒙着黑布，因为敏感处皮肤上传来的尖锐凉意而瑟瑟发抖。他知道高文在干什么。

小刀转了一圈，高文从绳索的空隙间将覆盖他下身的布片剥离开来，衣着整齐的男人被紧缚捆绑的模样格外色情，阴茎从绳索当中伸出来微微颤抖着，似乎因为蒙眼和刀刃的刺激而异常兴奋。高文抬头看了看他，男人面红耳赤，努力控制着自己喘息的样子就像什么成人杂志的封面模特。

他们正在被人观看着。高文低下头，慢慢放松被自己咬得出血的牙齿，然后轻佻地吹了一声口哨。他从口袋里掏出一罐剃须泡沫来，涂抹在虎口上，环住兰斯洛特的性器上下涂抹，等那挺立的柱身淹没在泡沫中之后，他打开了电动剃须刀。

“用刀感觉更刺激，不过光是听到这声音你就已经兴奋起来了啊。”高文指尖轻弹了弹兰斯洛特的阴茎头部，男人猛地吸气，脊背抽搐，他涨得通红的脸看上去已经快要哭出来了。“这很容易，”高文轻柔地说，“放松点，兰斯洛特，你原本，也是无法违逆我的，对吧？”

兰斯洛特哭了，眼泪浸透了黑布，水迹漫到脸颊上。“三十分钟。”他紧咬着嘴唇，声音扭曲。“三十分钟之内如果你做不到她要求的事，就杀了我。”

“怎么会呢？”小刀灵巧地在兰斯洛特敏感的私处游走，在电动剃须刀的嗡嗡声中，高文毫不在意时间似的为他慢慢清理着毛发，甚至还小声哼着歌。“看看，这里多可爱，已经忍不住渗出蜜露来了。如果我亲亲它的话，一定立刻就会兴奋得哭出来吧？”

他的手指从上到下，不轻不重地套弄着，薄薄的刀刃刮过兰斯洛特的小腹根部，让那些柔软的淡紫色毛发变成浅浅硬硬的毛茬，玩弄一样地抚摸了两遍，然后用湿巾擦掉皮肤上的泡沫和残留毛发。

所有的这一切，都被绳索限制在狭小的三角区内，全身的僵硬加重了刺激，被捆绑得麻木的肌肉又因为血流的加速而重新感觉到燥热，酸痛难忍。然而痛苦之外，兰斯洛特的身体里面却越发热和瘙痒起来，那是另一种甜美的渴求，男人的动作不是折磨，而是爱抚，就像他们曾无数次做过的那样，头抵着头，肩靠着肩，在耳边呢喃着无意义而甜蜜的话语，将身体贴合在一起爱抚彼此。

“太熟悉了，这种感觉，对吗？”

高文撑起身体，右手继续套弄着兰斯洛特的阴茎，另一只手抱起兰斯洛特拼命向后仰去的头，往他耳朵里轻轻吹气。兰斯洛特已经完全控制不住全身的颤抖，扯动脚踝上的铁链哐哐作响，高文微笑起来。

“来吧，兰斯洛特。”他隔着黑布舔舐兰斯洛特的泪水，“把你的身体交给我，为我射出来。你原本就不能拒绝我的要求，对吗？你没有理由违抗我，没有理由离开我，你不会这么做的，对吗？”

身体里的潮水被男人的手一波一波引向高处，兰斯洛特拼命忍耐着，胡乱地摇着头，全身发抖，说不出话。高文加快了手上的动作，分开他已经无力抵抗的嘴唇和牙齿，舌头进进出出地亲吻着他。

这根本不是什么审讯。兰斯洛特想。这就是性爱。被紧缚的身体的其他部分和痛楚都已经消失不见了，他的全身，仿佛只剩下被高文甜蜜地亲吻着的口腔，和被爱抚着的性器。思维离开了大脑，漂浮在一片软绵绵的云雾之中，离开了肉体，羞耻和顽强之心仿佛也完全失去了意义。他就要——就要将自己的身体彻底交付出去了——

高文的声音和轻柔的热气吹拂在他的耳廓上。

“兰斯洛特，你为什么要背叛我。”

就像是从头顶劈到尾椎的一道闪电，一瞬间的失神之后，剧烈的射精快感延绵不断地淹没了兰斯洛特。

 

高文直起身来，看着瘫软在椅子上，仍然在持续不断地痉挛颤抖着的兰斯洛特。

他脸上的黑布已经完全被汗水和眼泪湿透，同样被汗水浸透的衣服和绳索，一层层紧紧捆绑住身体，端整的衣着中间裸露出来的地方，小腹和大腿根部光溜溜的皮肤上涂满了滑腻的精液，空气中弥漫着淫糜的味道。

高文转过身，直视着房间中央天花板上那一闪一闪红光的黑色孔洞，说：“如你所愿。”

然后他拔出枪，对着摄像头开了一枪。

 

END.


	28. Love, Just Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于爱和做爱

“和、和对方做爱的三十个理由？！”兰斯洛特难得一脸惊慌，结结巴巴地指着摊在他和高文面前的调查问卷。“迦勒底是魔力匮乏到了这个地步吗？连英灵之间做爱都要先阐述理由填表申请才行？”

“卿想太多了。”看到兰斯洛特脸色发黑，像是想起了什么糟糕的回忆，高文哭笑不得，急忙向他解释：“这只是我从网上下载的一个问卷，想要更多的了解你一些。现代网络上的情感专栏都说增进了解才能永葆感情长青，我们很需要这个，不是吗？”

“……网上？”这个词似乎更让兰斯洛特有了不好的预感，他仔细审视一遍，果然在调查问卷的右下角找到了“魔法STAR梅莉”的LOGO和网址。

“………………”

“哎，等等，兰斯洛特，别撕……啊。”

高文耸了耸肩，看兰斯洛特气冲冲地奋力撕扯了半天那张被施加过结界的纸。它不但纹丝不动，而且还像有强力胶粘在了兰斯洛特手上一样，怎么也取不下来。

“填吧。”高文看着兰斯洛特跟张纸较劲得面红耳赤，叹了口气，把他左手连着问卷按在桌上。“让我了解一下你的想法，这也不是什么坏事，对吧？你放心，我不会让其他人看到这东西的。”

兰斯洛特哀怨地瞪了他一眼，乖乖抓起了笔。

要说原因，首先当然是身体合拍了。兰斯洛特的身体敏感且热情，他们的第一次仓促得像是偷情，或是私奔，却叫他每次回想起来脸上都不自觉露出柔和笑意，面带红潮。那一晚高文好不容易找到了兰斯洛特，他却半夜又说做梦接受到神明启示命他前去冒险，不声不响就跑。高文追上去，气得要死，两人先是动口，随后升级到动手，不知是谁先越了线，柔软的嘴唇碰上去，又从动手升级到动口，扭成一团滚下山丘。到了天明的时候，他们俩蜷在一块躺在树下，只垫着高文那一领满是污渍的厚实毛绒绒披风。兰斯洛特抱着高文的脖子，皱着眉头，一脸恍惚的快乐，他贴在高文耳边小声说话，声音都像是诱人的热气，直钻进骨髓里。

“当时说了什么来着？”高文也陷入回忆之中，想着当时尚且年少的兰斯洛特天真稚拙的热情媚态，同样一脸傻笑。“卿过于害羞了吧，其实我都没听清。”

“那不是更好吗？”兰斯洛特小小地哼了一声，结束了第一行的涂抹，再看看底下长长一串空白，抱怨起来：“这么多！哪来那么多理由呢？魔力供给？希望得到卿的惩罚？”

“兰斯洛特！”高文警告地敲了敲桌子，“没有人会用这种方式给予你惩罚，我也不允许你擅自这么理解我的所作所为，那将是对我高文的侮辱。我记得我们讨论过这个问题，兰斯洛特。”

“……请您忘了它吧。”兰斯洛特快速低声地说，小小地道了个歉。“可这个……”他盯着粘在自己手上的那张纸，它大有不给填满就不下来的架势，迎风飘摇。

“你可以写得详细一点。”高文好心地指导。“比如，到底喜欢我哪些地方？我的优点若是逐一写出来的话，肯定不止这三十条。但毕竟谦逊是骑士的美德，”他换了个姿势，右手托腮，露出金毛犬一样闪亮亮的眼睛仰望着兰斯洛特，“所以，我还是很期待从卿口中听到对我的评价的呀。”

谦逊是骑士的美德，但这可与床上的高文卿没什么关系，也与兰斯洛特喜欢和他做爱的理由没有任何关系。他红着脸，写下细化的第一条——“喜欢高文卿的眼睛”。

平时温和宽容的翡翠眼眸，在床上就像扑食的狮子一样迅猛、湿润、发光，又像与人玩耍的大型犬一样兴奋、喜悦、期待，仅仅是目光的对视，已经能让他全身发热，兴奋地颤抖不已。更不用说还有那热情与俊美兼具的笑容，明明是端方的阔口厚唇笑起来却充满了欲望的诱惑感，仿佛在承诺着无限的快乐……兰斯洛特飞快地填完了一条，抬头看看高文，目光甫一交错又立即不好意思地低下头去，接着写个不停。颤动的笔杆显示出主人的兴奋，高文好奇地凑过去看，发现他当真是从头写到了脚，尤其恋恋不舍地赞美了好几遍自己的肌肉。

啊，柔软而丰茂的金发也是非常重要的，特别是高文卿比自己略矮一点，拥抱的时候，头发正埋在颈间，暖烘烘又痒痒的，像是什么干净清爽又温暖的大动物。

但胸肌更好，被高文卿结实的手臂和胸肌紧紧箍在怀里的时候，简直有窒息的危险，却也因此越发觉得舒服和安心。腰肌呢，腰肌也好，即使不用日中三倍也足够有力，若是脱掉外面的披风，那么就算穿着衣服时看到腰线的形状，身体也会不由自主地想起那令人满足的力量和频率，总是莫名其妙地脸红。

最重要的东西，当然不消说。不管是技术还是力量，还是耐心和温柔，甚至它本身的形状和角度，不管怎样都叫兰斯洛特觉得熟悉而欢喜。想要尽情赞美，可是写到这里到底觉得不好意思，他偷偷看了高文一眼——对方也正好奇又开心地盯着自己。两个人的目光都像是着了火，彼此看一看就要烧光身上仅剩的衣物。兰斯洛特急忙将头埋到了桌子上，奋笔疾书。

最重要的地方跳过了，那么就再来说说高文卿美好的脸和温柔的声音吧。看着那样一张俊美无俦的脸，被他温柔眷恋地呼唤着，不管是怎样过分的要求，也没有人能够拒绝呀。

并不过分，高文在一旁指出，义正词严地说自己提出的都是对心爱之人的正当要求。兰斯洛特嗯嗯地答应，微笑着说这正义凛然的气势正是您使人无法拒绝的地方啊，一边又提笔把这条添了上去。他还想接着往下写，却发现问卷已经填到了只剩最后一行。

“不知不觉，已经拥有了如此深刻的羁绊啊。”高文感叹道，他双臂分开撑在兰斯洛特身体两侧，目光炯炯地凝视着那张纸，跃跃欲试。兰斯洛特回过头看到他意味深长的笑颜，目光闪烁，突然就一用力将那问卷从手上扯了下来，唰唰两下，将前面写得满满当当的部分都扯成碎片。

“兰……”高文大吃一惊，刚要说话，就看到兰斯洛特接着将最后一行空白填满：

“因为很喜欢高文卿，也喜欢和高文卿做爱。直到现在，也非常喜欢。”

 

END.

 


	29. 冬木奇妙夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在FZ联动复刻遇见狂兰的噶

即使和洋溢着清廉与浪漫的骑士之姿截然不同，那也一定是兰斯洛特。不仅仅是回忆或者灵基的气味，埋藏在身体更深处的，应该称为本能或是潜意识的某种东西，在大声地向高文呼喊着。他摘下黑骑士凹陷开裂的头盔，从被血块凝结的长发间觑见兰斯洛特憔悴困苦的脸。

被御主抛弃的狂战士犹如丧家之犬一样凄惨，一身铠甲破破烂烂，满目疮痍，流失的魔力变成黑气从开放性的伤口溢散出来。背街的肮脏黑暗小巷里面，他靠墙坐着，过分长的双腿摊开，歪歪斜斜地随便搁在地上，就挡住了高文的去路。

“现在我明白为什么埃尔梅罗不推荐兰斯洛特参加这次的作战了。”高文说，他低下头，注视着兰斯洛特。“冬木的狂战士……不，还是应该称呼您为兰斯洛特卿。”

兰斯洛特几近无动于衷，只是抬起眼睑，目光中燃烧的熊熊怨憎之火已然干涸，他疲惫地看了高文一眼，移开了黯淡的视线。

被御主斩断了令咒的羁绊，单方面切断了魔力供给，与现世的连接像是蛛丝一样轻浮，重伤的狂战士等不到天明就会消散了吧。高文俯下身去，拨开覆盖在兰斯洛特脸上的头发。“哼。”黑骑士从喉咙里发出一声低沉、微弱的咆哮，他没有动，从头发上落下来的血块在空气里化为金色的光点消失了。高文右手托住他的肩膀，另一只手掰起他的下巴来亲吻他，兰斯洛特高大的身躯和沉重的铠甲落在他的手心里，就像暴雨中仅仅用一根细线系住的风筝那样飘摇。

高文捏开他的嘴唇，将魔力的唾液含在舌尖上送进去，兰斯洛特反抗了，他呜呜地吼叫着，摇头挣扎，尖尖的犬齿咬下来，高文猛地后退，鲜血落在兰斯洛特干枯的嘴唇上。

“只是临时性的魔力供给而已。”高文抿住自己流血的下唇和舌头，“不想要吗？虽然我知道，您也许已经认不出我来，也无法分辨他人行为的意图。”

兰斯洛特没有回答。

 

高文没有回到御主一行人设置的据点，而是将兰斯洛特带到了一家狭小陈旧的，藏在居民区内，再普通不过的粉红色情侣酒店。

将一米九的男人扛在肩头，像是拖着装得满满的一袋土豆，高文换回了战斗状态，黑色和白色的盔甲一路上都在碰撞着，在深夜的小巷里砰砰磅磅，哐当哐当。

“我们是COSPLAY社团的，”高文对情侣酒店的前台女孩解释道，“我的朋友，他喝醉了。”

他并不在意女孩是否相信，拿了房卡上电梯时。他用眼角余光瞥到女孩脸上露出难以抑制的兴奋笑容，抓起手机开始激动地打字。

电梯门在他们身后关上了，对着干净光亮的金属厢壁，高文看见自己和兰斯洛特的倒影，他看上去那么疲惫，黑骑士留在现世的重量已经很轻，沉甸甸地压在他肩上。

“坐下。”

走进房间，他按住兰斯洛特的肩膀说。于是黑骑士真的乖乖在地板上坐下来，盔甲发出沉重的声响，他努力收起双腿，抱住自己的膝盖。高文叫他坐到床上去，抓住他的胳膊想将他从地上拉起来，可这时候兰斯洛特却又对他的话置若罔闻了。

于是高文只好跪下来，让兰斯洛特转过头来直面自己，看着他黯淡无光的眼睛。

“解除武装，可以吗？”他问道。黑骑士没有回答，但很快，那些残破不堪的铠甲碎片从他身上剥离开来，化为黑色的烟雾，露出来的赤裸身体一丝不挂，死人一样惨白的皮肤上到处都是战斗留下的伤口和淤痕，暗红、青紫、发黑，因为缺乏魔力而无法复原，看上去非常凄惨。

与现世之间以令咒确立的连接已然断开，狂战士没有单独行动的能力，即使有足够的魔力供应，最多到明天早上日出的时候，他也会消失吧。高文并没有什么不切实际的想法，但兰斯洛特就在他面前，他不能坐视不管。

兰斯洛特沉默、疲惫地看着他，黑骑士狂躁不安的气味已经燃尽了。他和高文在迦勒底天真骄傲的情人一点也不像，却毫无疑问，就是同一个人。他就像是在那个悲惨的日子发了疯的兰斯洛特，就像是那个令他至今想起来依然会涌出杀意的人。他恐慌、饥渴、疲惫、走投无路、一意孤行，高文看着他燃烧着怨憎的红色眼睛，能在里面看到自己的倒影。从那之后，他们究竟走了多远和多久，才终于在迦勒底成为现在这样的关系呢。而在超越时间的英灵座上，这一切的努力又都显得毫无意义，有无数个高文和兰斯洛特，永远处于他们黑色漩涡一样的关系中心，永远会回到彼此深爱，又憎恶到想要杀死对方的原点。

“我们同样来自世界外侧的英灵座，却进入了不同的世界线。原本应该毫无交集，却又因为御主指派的任务在此地相遇……或许这就是因缘吧，我和你的缘分，被圣杯战争牵连的缘分。”

狂战士失去了语言的能力，他似乎也没有力气说话了，于是高文就一个人讲下去，一边说，一边将自己向前挪，离兰斯洛特更近一点。

有些话，不管以什么形式说出来都像是告白，像是情话，高文说上一万遍也不会厌倦。

“会回应圣杯战争的召唤，是因为你还有未能达成的愿望，对吧，兰斯洛特。”高文抚摸着他的长发轻声说，这一次兰斯洛特没有扭头咬他。“我知道你的愿望是什么，我也可以告诉你，你的愿望，一定不会实现。”

“永远不会有人赐予你渴望的惩罚。”

他靠得更近了，用手指缓慢地、细致地亲吻兰斯洛特瘦削的脸颊，眼皮、鼻尖和嘴唇，沿着脖颈的线条向下，爱抚他锁骨的曲线，身上遍布的伤痕和乳头。然后换成嘴唇与舌头再走过一遍。

“所有的许愿机都是骗人的。过去不会改变，罪孽无法偿还，我们是已经死去的人，不过，这没有关系。我们依然有未来。”

“你的未来，我们的未来，就是带着过去的罪孽与憾恨，永远永远，一起留存在这个世上。直到人理烧尽成灰，或是熄灭冻成死寂寒霜。”

他再一次开始亲吻那干裂的嘴唇，兰斯洛特一动不动，像是已经没了反抗的力气，也许他是听进去了高文的话。高文把魔力和唾液渡过去，舌头细细舔过兰斯洛特口腔中每一寸黏膜，与他进行魔力的交换，就像是手术一样冷静而温柔。

两人之间几乎没有了缝隙，高文湿润的手指和口腔灼热，兰斯洛特赤裸的身体冰冷。高文将他抱起来，放到床上，雪白床单蹭上了醒目的污渍和血痕，但明天太阳升起之后，它们就会随着这一夜幻梦消失无踪。

“如果能让你在这条路上走得轻松一些……哪怕只是今夜一晚的解脱……我可以给予你的，就是这样的惩罚。兰斯洛特，你愿意接受吗？”

还能够理解吗？还能够思考吗？还能够选择吗？还是仅仅一味地索求着呢？又或者索求着的人并不是卿，而是我自己呢？高文一边温柔细腻地与兰斯洛特接吻，一边分开他受伤的、赤裸的双腿。也许是骨头断了，也许是越发接近那条模糊的分界线，兰斯洛特修长的小腿搭在他肩上，几乎感觉不到重量。他轻轻按揉着兰斯洛特尾椎底部的穴口，将手指插进去，英灵只有身体里面还是温暖的，黏膜带着柔滑的触感。高文抬起头，看见兰斯洛特正凝望着他，失去焦点的目光停留在他金色的头发上，黯淡无光的发黑的眼睛，依然睁得大大的。

高文一面进入兰斯洛特的身体，一面将他的上身抱起来，和他接吻。性器和舌尖进出的动作都缓慢周全，完全控制在魔力供给的范围之内。兰斯洛特没有动作，也没有抗拒，将身体温顺地敞开来，沉默地接受着高文给予他的一切东西，唾液、精液、泪水与魔力。他的身体变得越来越轻。

在这个平行世界里的第四次圣杯战争中，狂战士的御主放弃了对圣杯的争夺，他失去了继续战斗的资格，马上就要消失。来自迦勒底的干涉者们，很快也将会返回他们所在的世界，在那里有一个兰斯洛特等待着他深爱的高文，尽管路途艰难，过去留下许多憾恨，但他们总算是走到如今。酒店前台的女孩兴奋地给她的朋友打了一大段八卦，但现在她坐在那里，已经打着呵欠昏昏欲睡，早忘记了上半夜发生的事情。这个特异点和这个夜晚发生的任何事情都毫无意义，不过是风一吹就会被戳破的梦幻泡影。

天快要亮了，这温柔的深入的缠绵的魔力供给同样毫无意义。高文拥抱着逐渐消失的兰斯洛特，仍然执拗地重复着亲吻和性爱的动作。眼泪穿过兰斯洛特的胸口，缠绕在他指尖眷恋不舍的深紫色长发开始散发出金色的光芒。

“还有，我们会在迦勒底重逢……”

高文嘀咕着，他的嘴角上扬，笑得比哭难看。

不知由何而起的，没有意义的行为，就当是倾诉吧，即使你也许并没有在聆听。词语能够表达的，无非是爱与挚爱，恨与深恨，剩下那些纠缠的、调合的、复杂的感情，即使是剖出心来也看不清楚，就只能用嘴唇、舌头、手指和性器去倾诉。

幸运的是成为从者，我们还可以拥有这嘴唇、舌头、手指和性器，趁着这奇妙的夜晚尚未结束，及时倾述此刻胸口处翻滚煮沸着的，百万分之一的感情。

 

END.


	30. 洋葱味的眼泪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看到推上一张噶噶被催泪攻击的图真是太可爱了……想让兰兰给他舔掉！

“啊！”

哐哐哐，有节奏的切菜声突然停了下来，高文短促地叫了一声，从背后传来抽鼻子的声音。善用刀剑的骑士也会被菜刀切到手吗？穿着粉红色兔子围裙的兰斯洛特好笑地回过头去，看到高文狼狈不堪地耸起肩，眼睛通红，脸皱成了一团。

半只被切开的洋葱放在案板上，两个超过一百八十公分的大男人挤在厨房里，吵吵闹闹地照着迦勒底图书馆里的菜谱准备一锅番茄土豆牛肉浓汤。“是洋葱汁溅到眼睛里去了吗？”兰斯洛特放下锅铲，擦了擦手上的面粉，转过去捧起高文的脸。“让我看看。”

金色头发的男人，在厨房里脱下了外面的大毛外套，可是蓬松的头发因为下意识耸肩甩头的动作而在肩膀上堆积起来，看上去还是毛茸茸的一只大金毛。高文挺直的鼻梁也缩了起来，眉头皱得紧紧的，眼睛下面一片通红，长长的下睫毛上糊满了泪珠。生理性的突然刺激之下，骑士也无暇顾及形象，他不停地用力眨眼，泪水滴滴哒哒地掉落下来，溅到兰斯洛特的手上。

湿漉漉的狼狈的脸和皱缩起来的鼻梁，平时一向爽朗地大笑着的骑士被洋葱袭击到哭出来的模样，看上去多么可爱啊。兰斯洛特无意识地低下头去，想要亲亲他的眼睛。他的嘴唇正对得上高文额头的高度，再低下去一点，伸出舌头，就尝到了洋葱味的眼泪。

是辛辣的气味冲鼻的眼泪，是苦涩的咸而温热的眼泪。兰斯洛特小心地用嘴唇抿住高文的睫毛，他金色的柔软睫毛真长啊，含在嘴唇上，心里也觉得痒痒的。高文将他推开了一点，水汪汪的碧绿色眼珠朝上滚动了一下，模糊不清地隔着眼泪看向兰斯洛特，就好像是浸在泉水里面的清澈的翡翠，兰斯洛特伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇。高文开口说话，声音里还带着抽泣。

“洋葱汁好吃吗？”

辛辣生涩，并不好吃。兰斯洛特老老实实地摇头。但那是高文眼泪的味道，可并不是那么容易尝到的啊。像是亲吻一样浓厚，像是血一样灼热。总是像兄长一样露出开朗可靠、令人无忧的笑容的高文，即使悲恸和哭泣，也总是在兰斯洛特无法看到的地方吧。兰斯洛特记忆中所面对的，只有他的怒吼，和面颊上流下的鲜血。你曾经因为我的罪恶而哭泣，因为我造成的伤害而哭泣，这让我在愧疚到无法面对的同时，却又是多么隐秘地羡慕着啊。如果能让你拥抱着我流下眼泪，我愿意用百倍的泪水来偿还。

无法诉诸于口的感情，并不需要说出来。洋葱的心一层层剥到最后，什么也没有，但就在这样的过程中我们已经痛哭流涕。高文抬起手捧住兰斯洛特的脸，将他拥抱过来亲吻，他的眼睛还红红的，在嘴唇上也能品尝到洋葱味的泪水，兰斯洛特含住他的嘴唇反复进退，慢慢地舔干净，然后侧过头去舔他的脸。

“你喜欢这个味道吗？”高文问他，红着眼睛对他展露出笑容。他抬起拇指在兰斯洛特眼睛下面抹过去，热乎乎的，刺激性的气味顿时就刺得眼眶生疼，兰斯洛特小小地“呜”了一声，泪水顿时不由自主地掉下来。他想要伸手去抹，却被高文按住了手腕锁在身后，一米九的穿粉红兔子围裙的男人，被一米八的穿蓝色狗狗围裙的男人压在墙上。高文踮起脚来，去亲吻他的泪水，他潮湿而温热的面颊温柔地与他贴合。

“喜欢哭的话，并不一定要借助洋葱。”高文说。他的嘴唇压在兰斯洛特的眼睛上，说话的时候，热气吹拂着他紫色的瞳孔，让他脊背发热，瑟瑟发抖。可要踮着脚一直维持这样的姿势也不容易，高文在说话的时候不自觉地滑下去，然后又踮起脚尖凑上来，他金色的头发在兰斯洛特脸上摩擦，围裙下面硬硬地挺起来的地方也在兰斯洛特大腿间摩擦，兰斯洛特忍不住噗地一声笑出来。

“这也是我想对您说的话，高文卿。”他轻声说，然后低下头去吻合那还带着洋葱味的嘴唇。

 


	31. 夜话团圆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贺！42/54选一噶兰团聚~！

这是发生在并非此处的某个迦勒底的故事，加班回来，在迦勒底深夜食堂的小酌中，已然微有醉意的孔明先生是如此说的。

人与人之间的缘分原本就飘忽不定，嘴唇重合，凝视彼此的瞳孔中满溢着蜜的恋人，在另一个时空中或许只差踏出最后一步却渐行渐远，或许从未解开心结，又或者在一开始就失之交臂。生前如此，死后亦然。

“总之，那边的御主也是非常中意诸位圆桌骑士，只不过大概是时运不济吧，到现在也只有召唤出兰斯洛特卿一人而已。”

“这样啊。”咕哒子挠了挠头，在迦勒底呆了三年，虽然已经满了法定婚龄却还没长到可以合法饮酒的年纪，橘发少女搅拌着面前的气泡水，一脸期待八卦的表情。“那、那位贫乏而不幸的御主，这次一定选的是高文卿了？”

确实如此。

酒意与深夜单调的灯光掩盖了坐在桌子对面的高文和兰斯洛特脸上略显尴尬的表情，孔明先生笑了笑，接着讲下去。

那边的御主，从下午开始就在收集灵子碎片的战斗之中显得心不在焉，一次次地低头看表，好不容易到了十点，闹铃响起来，他立即欢呼一声从模拟训练室里冲了出去，跑了两步又回过头来，满脸兴奋，一手一个拉起队伍里一头雾水的英灵们。

一起去迎接高文卿吧！这么说着，御主一个人拖着一队英灵冲进了达芬奇亲的工房，郑重其事地从怀里掏出珍藏着的四星英灵兑换券来。一开始还不知此行目的为何，跟随在队伍后面认真地护卫着御主的兰斯洛特卿，此刻脸上隐隐浮现出了难色，左顾右盼，似乎是想要找个机会开溜。

“只是……事情来得太过突然一时不知该如何是好吧……”

坐在酒桌对面的兰斯洛特垂下眼帘小声说。虽然发生在平行时空，那边的兰斯洛特的心情，他却完全能够感同身受。“如果来到迦勒底的目的仅仅是守护人理的战斗的话，尚且可以暂时忘记生前种种罪恶，全心全意为御主而战。但再次面对，太过突然……”

他的目光左右流转，对上高文温暖的碧绿眼睛，后者抬起手来揉了揉兰斯洛特的头发。

“我们在迦勒底重逢的时候，你可不是这么说的。”

“那是因为！我在迦勒底铸就灵基，尚且青涩的时候，您已经是这边成熟的从者了。就和我们生前的状况一样，高文卿总是那么可靠，不自觉就能让人放松下来……”

最初的英灵召唤仅仅是签订契约，结下如蛛丝般细弱的缘分，需要经过多次种火的锻炼和灵基再临之后，才能为从者铸就成熟的灵基，发挥出全部实力。换句话说，从者在刚刚被召唤到迦勒底的时候，就同新生的幼儿没什么两样。

“没错呢。”咕哒子捧住脸叹了口气，陷入回忆。“一级的高文卿和兰斯洛特卿，小小软软的一只骑士套在硬邦邦的盔甲里，真的好可爱哦……可惜那时候我只想着赶快练级提升实力，都没有好好拍照留念……”

幸好没有，骑士在内心感谢神。而另一边的兰斯洛特可就没那么幸运。御主三下五除二拆开缎带，打开扭来扭去的礼物盒，欢呼一声从盒子里捧出金发碧眼小小一只，穿着全套银白小盔甲抱着小剑的骑士来。兰斯洛特脸色一白，目光甫一触及那阳光流溢的金发就跟被烫伤了似的，慌忙扭过头去——可是御主已经跑到他面前，高举起小小骑士的双手不容拒绝。

“兰斯洛特！麻烦你先帮我照顾一下高文卿！我马上就回来！”

不由分说将高文塞进兰斯洛特怀里，黑发的御主一边往外跑还一边回头叫喊：“很快、很快就回来啊！”

“…………”

兰斯洛特无言以对，唯有垂下头，脸颊涨得通红。他怀里小小的金发骑士睁大了圆圆的绿眼睛好奇地看着他，带着婴儿肥的胖乎乎小手挥舞起来，抓住了百级骑士肩上的披风——然后一用力，开始沿着兰斯洛特的胸甲往上爬。

“高、高文卿！”骑士脸红得像苹果，双手捧在胸前好似抱着火炭，原地迈步惊慌失措，想要将那小小骑士扯下来又不敢，想要放开手也不敢。一级的高文虽然灵基弱小，从英灵座上带来的记录也未全部下载到里面，但身手的敏捷倒是一如既往，没几下就稳稳当当地爬到了兰斯洛特肩上，抱着他的颈子安全地坐进肩甲的凹陷处。他软软的金发和小脸在兰斯洛特一动不敢动、仿佛马上就要爆炸的通红脸颊上磨蹭，抬起手来，似乎是想要抓住一绺并不存在的，从耳畔垂下的深紫色长发。

“兰、斯、洛特。”小骑士口齿不清地在兰斯洛特耳边叫出他的名字，没有了长发的遮挡，高文呼吸的热气就痒痒地吹在兰斯洛特的耳垂上。“兰斯洛特……”

“……高文卿？……”

兰斯洛特僵硬着脖子慢慢地转过头去，被那穿着盔甲的小手捧住脸，软软嫩嫩的嘴唇咬住嘴唇。

就像是真正的婴幼儿，愉快而贪婪地咬住一切可以咬的东西。又像是有备而来，直奔目标，一级的高文小口、耐心又志得意满地啃噬着兰斯洛特的嘴唇。唇瓣吮吸着下唇的内里，小小的舌头摩擦着牙龈，吞食着唾液中的魔力。兰斯洛特全然呆住，不但对身边还有队友围观这件事浑然不觉，连两人抬着一个大纸箱，正吭哧吭哧喘着气朝他和高文跑来的御主与玛修，也无暇去管了。

即使那两个人的距离已经近到可以看见玛修脸上的通红，以及额角隐隐露出的青筋。

“前辈！我们现在就！……一、二、三啊！”

来不及站定，就着飞奔之势，御主和玛修猛地摇晃着纸箱，将其中的重量全数朝他们泼来。金灿灿的种火漫天飞舞，灵子碎片的密度让空气都浓厚到无法呼吸，技能石、龙鳞龙牙和八连双晶像是流星雨一样洒落，排成一排的圣杯在空中翻了一转，仿佛要从里面流出黑泥。然后这所有的材料，都精准地砸到了小小的高文头上。

还有被他紧抱着的兰斯洛特。

从灵子碎片腾起的烟雾里传来砰的一声重响。

三分钟之后，已然成长到可以称之为完美的太阳骑士，笑容满面地用重量将他的同僚压在身下，抬起手来跟御主，还有迦勒底围观的众英灵们打招呼。“真是令人高兴啊，御主。我赌上太阳骑士之名，定要将完全的胜利献给您！”

“咳咳……咳……”

兰斯洛特脸色绯红还在大口喘气，也不知道是吸入魔力烟雾过多，还是被掠夺到氧气太少。高文换了个姿势，及时地挡住他抬不起来的头。他转向兰斯洛特，声音放得很低。

“以及，非常感谢兰斯洛特卿慷慨提供的魔力……”

真好，真好啊。酒桌上听得入神的咕哒子一脸傻笑。孔明先生讲完了故事，放下手里的酒杯给自己点上一支烟。“虽然理论上来说从者都是由迦勒底供魔，并没有什么新召唤的从者就会像真正的婴儿一样渴求魔力的说法……”

“但这样不是很棒吗。”咕哒子兴奋地竖起两根手指。“不是因为魔力，那就是因为羁绊啦。虽然微弱，虽然飘忽不定，但确实存在的羁绊。即使不足以跨越命运的潮水让人与人相遇，但只要见到这个人，就会有种不一样的感觉……好浪漫啊……是吧！兰斯洛特……咦？”

刚刚还坐在酒桌对面的高文和兰斯洛特已经不见了。

 

“怎么了兰斯洛特，毕竟只是平行世界的事情啊。有害羞到要靠灵体化来逃跑吗？”

走廊上面，从空气中突然现身出来的高文一手撑在墙壁上，抬起头好笑地看着对面，高大的骑士轮廓从那里渐渐显现出来。兰斯洛特脸上发红。

“不……就是突然想到……那个，我也是那样吗？”

紫色的瞳孔转了转，有些忐忑又认真地看着高文。“这边，是高文卿先到的迦勒底。我来的时候，您已经是非常成熟而可靠的从者了。原谅了生前的种种，接纳我，教导我，就好像生前一样……不过，刚到迦勒底的时候，由于灵基尚不完全，所以那段时间的记忆，也并不是很清楚……”

“就是……我有没有……对您……？”

对我怎样呢？是你那犹如雏鸟一样，全心全意的信任和依赖吗？是那只应存在于回忆当中的，尚未蒙尘、尚不知罪孽之苦涩与甜美滋味的清澈眼眸吗？那甘泉一样纯洁的亲吻，是负罪的我们多么渴望再次品尝的味道啊。

“你不记得了？”

高文的笑意加深了，他抚摸着兰斯洛特的短发，似乎是想要将他拉下来，拥抱进一个深吻之中。然而最后他只是踮起脚尖来碰了碰兰斯洛特的嘴唇。

“那也很好，兰斯洛特……能够相遇，能够重逢，能够在每次相遇和重逢都有那样一个美好的开端，这就很好。都很好。”

兰斯洛特目光闪动，似乎是从高文的话语中听出了什么。他闭上眼睛，微笑起来。

“嗯……我也，希望下次能遇见小小的高文卿……”

 

END.


	32. 直到世界尽头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.2时间线注意

登上山丘，被光与雾环绕的狭小世界尽收眼底。病态的红日悬挂在枯死的冰冻森林上，灰白的天幕中燃烧的太阳像是油画的涂鸦，冷冰冰没有一点热气。

迦勒底的装甲车停在山丘底下，森林的边缘，炊烟袅袅从那里升起。御主从车里搬了固体酒精和野营锅出来，嘻嘻哈哈与正在生火的玛修说着什么，从山顶上看去，人类历史最后的少女们小小的身影，像是两只黑色的、蹦蹦跳跳的小兔子。

冰棱和石头的碎片在铁靴下簌簌作响，兰斯洛特回过头去，高文跟在他身后走上山坡。

“那边，是御主他们今天探明的，有人居住的村子。”

兰斯洛特伸手指向远方，模糊的落日之下，天际的一线黑点隐隐显出人造建筑物的痕迹。

“明天我们会与御主一同前往那个地方。”兰斯洛特说。

“据说，这里的居民们都生活在封闭的村庄当中，由一位女神统治。”

“这似乎让你想起了什么，兰斯洛特卿。”高文将远眺的目光收回来，转向他，眯起眼睛。

“是吗……或许确实如此。”兰斯洛特凝视着远方的大地。“已经毁灭殆尽的世界，像盆栽一样，被女神精细、安稳地捧在手心之中，封闭起来……太阳不再升起，却也不会陨落。一切都小心翼翼地维持着平衡，连风也不敢轻易吹动。这里，就好像是世界尽头一样。”

 

高文和兰斯洛特曾经一起去过世界尽头。

那里距离神圣之城并不遥远，或许是因为特异点逐渐从人类史表面剥离的缘故，这个世界已经变得很小了。从卡美洛出发向北，策马驱驰六天七夜，越过连绵不绝的沙漠、空无一物的焦土和人类无法攀爬的黑石峭壁，在第七个清晨，他们登上山顶，望见虚无的门口。

那里什么都没有。

没有颜色、没有声音、没有重量和质感，实与虚的分界线从天到地，切割他们脚下坚硬的石头。他们站在世界尽头，伸出手就能抵达界限。而那之外，什么都没有。

 

“那些并不是属于我们的记忆。”高文说。

“那是并不存在于人类历史上的特异点，一旦被修复，所有的一切，从一开始就无事发生。你并没有经历过那些，我也是。”

“我只是看了记录。”兰斯洛特耸耸肩，似乎是想让高文变得严厉起来的语气放轻松一点。“并没有什么实感，就像我们在成为英灵之后，经历过的大多数事情一样……不会觉得太有投入感吧，就是，知道了有这么一件事……”他挠起短短的头发，有些苦恼的模样，像是不知道该怎么说。“即使一同走到了世界尽头，可我们还是分道扬镳。”

“兰斯洛特！”

高文抓住了他的手腕，他的上身像鹰隼一样探出，澄碧目光中充满浓烈的警告意味。兰斯洛特愣了片刻才迟钝地反应过来，高文脸上已经浮现出怒色。

“不，并不是故意要提起……毕竟我们现在都在为御主而战。”他急忙，有点笨拙地解释起来。高文盯着他，直到兰斯洛特脸上浮起一层薄红。“并非是说，我们的道路始终无法相容，就算是那样，您也一定能够明白我的主张。只是……知道了这件事情，让我感觉很对不住您……”

他当真羞愧起来，脸上越发红了。想要转过身去却被高文紧紧抓住，兰斯洛特一时有些狼狈，挣扎了几下之后索性蹲到了地上，另一只手抱住了头。

“站在世界尽头的时候，我确实想过，向前跨出一步，就此走进虚无之中。”

 

往前一步有什么，谁也不知道。

但身后可以就此抛下的东西，实在太多了。

是要弥补生前的遗憾和愧悔，毫不犹豫、不由分说地站在狮子王的一边？还是遵从内心的犹豫和呼喊，凝视着道旁死尸干枯的眼睛，向王举起忠义的反旗，再一次选择逃跑和背叛？

不管哪一条路你都走不到头。在白垩的城墙上，在干旱的风沙中，在不夜的烈阳之下。在收容难民的营地里，在向肃正骑士下达不容违抗的军令时，在知道自己已经做出选择却又天真地幻想着终会有人替他做出选择，幻想着狮子王的大义终将碾过他这自我安慰的小小仁慈之时。他一次又一次地对自己说，兰斯洛特，不论哪一条路你都走不到头。

他知道他就是这样的——在骑士强大的盔甲里包裹着一颗优柔寡断、犹豫万端的软弱之心的人。

真是令人羞愧。

与其如此，何不就在世界尽头跨出一步，逃进永恒的虚无。

 

“是这样的啊。”高文说。

他想起来自神圣圆桌领域的记录。回头去看，他依然能够说出那句话：“骑士兰斯洛特，我完全明白你的主张。”

再来一次，他也依然会陪伴着王走到她的尽头。他只会在这条路上走到尽头，并且在那里，和兰斯洛特兵刃相向。

“但是你没有逃跑。”高文说。

他们都不会逃跑。

“啊，因为在出发之前……那个亲吻，您还记得吗？”

高文睁大了眼睛。

 

在第六特异点被狮子王召唤的他们，近一年的相处时间里，一次也没有谈论过生前的事情。

从英灵座上下来的侧面，要说精神构造与此刻迦勒底的两人其实也并无二致，如果说有什么差异的话，大概是一开始就面对了圆桌同伴的自相残杀，背负着世界毁灭前最后的任务，以及直面了加雷斯的死吧。

高文以决绝的手段让自己无法回头。

既然已经抛弃了人心，再来说什么谁对不起谁未免太过可笑，更无意义。兰斯洛特惯常沉默，在过去的背叛和再一次的背叛之间纠结。他们谁都不说话，只将目光朝面前的死路上看，那里有看得到的世界尽头，有他们一致的目标。

尽头之塔光辉闪耀，仅仅注视着它就会目盲。

于是就更无须多想。

战斗、练兵、筑起白垩之城。听从命令、战斗、杀死敌人、杀戮无辜之人。周而复始的日常。

但偶尔，也会有空旷的时光。

尤其是圣都落成之后，山民成规模的反抗都已经被镇压，埃及的法老王又隐入他的神殿，用风沙隔绝双方的交战。卡美洛对外的日常只剩下圣拔仪式，骑士们从紧张的战斗中安闲下来，一时竟不习惯。

高文日夜在城墙上巡视，他所在之处便有阳光笼罩，一日一夜，正好走过宏伟宽广的圣都城墙一圈。他将十二分精神投入到公务当中，却仍是焦躁。一旦战斗厮杀的紧张从血液中消退，头脑便恢复了思考的能力，空虚与怀疑无所遁形，能够对抗它们的只有他的决心。

而圣都的繁荣宛如人世间的平常，能将一切酷烈之心日渐消磨。

他烦躁不安。

这时候兰斯洛特前来找他——没有公务，没有王的命令，这是无所事事的兰斯洛特第一次来找他说话。他向他提出邀约，用的亦是冠冕堂皇的借口——一同去北方的山脉中巡查，搜索反抗者的动向吧。

兰斯洛特在地图上画出的区域，被当地人称作无之大地。在先前的交战中曾遭受狮子王圣枪的直击，如今已是一片寸草不生的焦土。兰斯洛特给出的理由也足够充分：虽然山之民无法在那里生存，但对方也有从者，或许在空无一物的石山之中，会藏着从者反抗军的营地。

或许真是无事可做吧，高文同意了这荒诞不经的借口。

对付从者只能使用从者，他们分头回去整理行装和马匹，没有带一名士兵，两位骑士在卡美洛城门口汇合，然后一路向北疾行。

等兰斯洛特牵着他白色的马儿到达城门的时候，高文已经等在那里了。但格林格莱特不在。高文解释说，昨天他将马放到城外去吃草了，有一名士兵正在寻找它。

于是他们并肩站在城门口，一起等待高文的马回来。

他们之前不曾交谈，此刻也就无话可说。巡城的守卫们绕开了一段，不敢离两位骑士太近，城门洞开，可是连路过的风也没有声音。

他们注视着面前的土地，太阳之圣剑降下的圣罚，曾将无数人的性命蒸发在这片土地上。

他们沉默地等待着。

沉默让内心越发焦躁，让肢体的任何举动都显得突兀而不合时宜。

然后兰斯洛特转过头来，似乎是想要对高文说什么——他没来得及开口，高文几乎是与他同时转过头来，他亲吻了兰斯洛特。

很难想象那时候自己是什么心情，高文想。既然回到英灵座上的记录也没有记载的话，那多半当时的自己就什么也没想。如此，要说这个亲吻是从何而来的话，大概就是本能吧。

没有理由。

不曾经过判断。

在将人之心抛却，化为尽忠和杀戮的野兽的时候。

在埋藏起内心一切犹豫和软弱，任由决绝的阳炎烧灼身心的时候。

在看到他的时候。

就像是赤红的铁被淬火的湖水吸引。

 

然后他们一同奔驰六天七夜，前往世界的尽头。

 

“嗯，我记得。”

高文深深叹了口气，松开兰斯洛特的手，在他身边也抱着头蹲了下来。“我明白……回想起来，真是不可思议的事情……为什么呢……”

“发生在那个特异点的事情，都是那么不可思议……并没有什么原因，要说的话，大概那就是我们的本质吧。直到世界尽头，也不会变化的东西……”兰斯洛特埋着头闷闷地说。

“所以……我觉得很对不住高文卿……”

他又绕了回来。

“不是因为一同走到了世界尽头却分道扬镳，而是，即使如此……”

“您的亲吻，依然温暖到让我眷恋不已……”

兰斯洛特的声音很小，但回应他的更是一片沉默。这个被火焰烧尽的冰雪世界里没有风，英灵没有人类呼吸和心脏的悸动。他埋着头，始终得不到高文的回应，于是忐忑地微微抬起头，将目光探出来。

像是不安又警惕着的小鸟。

迎接他的是高文沉默而温暖的嘴唇。

 

END.


	33. 被困在树上的小猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （猫群参考来的）沙雕短梗

喵呜呜，小猫求助的微弱叫声从摇曳的树梢上传来，少女们在树下围了一圈，双手交握在胸口，仰起头注视着大约有几十米高，难以触及的茂密树冠，焦急却又无能为力，唯有祈祷迷途的小猫能够平安无事。

兰斯洛特不知为何，莫名地对这场面感觉到一丝熟悉。少女也好小猫也好，或许骑士的天职就是帮助这些美丽柔弱的存在摆脱困境吧，即使暂时修改了灵基，取下武器和铠甲，以洋溢着南国风情的姿态显现在这夏威夷的土地上——骑士终归是骑士，他甩开黑色防晒衫，在少女们捂住脸的尖叫声中自告奋勇地爬上三十米高的椰子树，去拯救那只被困的小猫。

咪呀，面对着慢慢接近自己的高大人类，蜷缩在枝叶上的小猫感到威胁般地弓起脊背，尾巴挺得笔直，毛发炸开，咧开嘴露出了小小的尖牙。喵~喵~乖孩子，兰斯洛特低声呢喃，引诱般地朝着它伸出手指。听话，过来，好吗？

小猫碧绿的瞳孔瞪得大大的，似乎是犹豫了一下。兰斯洛特迅速地探出手去，闪电般抓向小猫的后颈。

“喵呜——！”

一声凄厉的尖叫，橘色的小猫影子一样擦过兰斯洛特的胳膊，在人类来得及回头之前就从他身上踩了过去，嗖地沿着树干跑没影了。

“……”

“猫……是这样的吗。”

兰斯洛特现在所处的位置已经接近了椰子树的顶端，趴在在高、狭窄而光滑的树枝上转身很不容易，他小心翼翼，好不容易调整成安全的姿势，回头再向下看去，猫已经不见了，而少女们也大呼小叫地追着猫跑开了。

“是这样的啊……”

那么，现在问题摆在兰斯洛特面前了，要怎么下去呢？

毕竟是从者，就算直接从三十米高的树顶上跳下去也不会有什么问题，唯一可虑的就是此时此地，是正午时分人流络绎不绝的夏威夷海滩，只穿着一条亮闪闪紫色泳裤突然从天而降，未免过于羞耻。而要爬下去的话……兰斯洛特看了一眼笔直光滑的树干，爬到一半摔下去的后果，似乎更加严重啊。

不过，这场景还真是莫名地让人感到熟悉……

“啊，这不是兰斯洛特卿吗？”

从树下传来了熟悉的声音，兰斯洛特低头看去，金发的太阳骑士正仰着头，面对着阳光露出耀眼的笑容。

“这次又是被哪位美丽的小姐夫人欺骗了吗？光着腿爬到那么高的树上去，是为了取回什么东西呢？”

啊，兰斯洛特想起来了，自己生前确实是遇上过这样的事情，被一位女士欺骗，抛下了剑，脱下铠甲，光着脚爬到树上去给她抓回飞走的鹰——结果这却是对方的丈夫为了和自己不公平决斗而设下的陷阱。骑士不会死于徒手，这是让兰斯洛特现在想起来也引以为傲的战绩。

不过，虽然战斗得胜，驮着盔甲和武器的马却被对方刺了一剑，发狂般地冲进森林里，跑掉了。兰斯洛特穿着满是血迹的内衣光着脚，手上拿着一根树枝站在树下，旁边还有一具尸体和哭晕过去的女士，场面一度十分尴尬。幸好高文骑士路过此处，看到兰斯洛特狼狈的模样，当即把自己的马让给了他，然后又开始脱起了盔甲，把它们也让给兰斯洛特，然后是干净的衬衣——

等等，记忆似乎有点混乱了，脱衣服是要干什么。兰斯洛特红着脸摇了摇头，再度向下看去，同样穿着夏日泳裤，肩上披着防晒衣的高文满面笑容，双手叉腰站在那里，似乎正等着兰斯洛特光溜溜地跳下来。

“怎么了，兰斯洛特卿？不方便下来吗？您现在的打扮，可是比那个时候更为轻捷啊。”

“说出来您大概不会相信。”兰斯洛特低头对着他喊道，“但是我爬上树是为了救一只被困的小猫！”

高文摊开双手，“当然，您说的话我都信。您就是这样会为了拯救他人而让自己受困的高贵骑士啊。不过，猫呢？”

已经自己跑掉了。兰斯洛特回答。高文愉快地笑起来，真是可怕的男人啊，即使幸灾乐祸的笑容，也能如此清爽，令人目眩神迷。

“那么，现在被困在树上的是您了？”他大声喊道。

“并非如此……！”

兰斯洛特脸更红了，藏身在树冠当中，双颊却感觉到了被阳光直晒的热度。他们对话的声音太大，远处已经有路人好奇地看了过来，目光在高高的椰子树上搜寻。现在跳下去的话，一定会被高文用公主抱的姿势接住吧，然后两人一起砸进沙滩里，蜜色和白皙的身体交缠重叠，在海滩上扑出人形坑。这样的场面光是想想就羞耻到……

……甚至还有点小刺激。

“看来是了。”高文摇头，大声地故意叹气。“要拯救被困在树上的骑士啊，我高文感到非常荣幸！让我想想……是直接用太阳圣剑的三倍加护之力砍断这棵树好呢？还是稳妥起见，去拜托崔斯坦卿来一次音波飞行……”

从泳装骑士的手上浮现出了缭绕阳炎之力的圣剑剑柄。开什么玩笑，他可不想和一棵三十米高的大树一起轰然倒下，又或者从着火的树梢跳下，还被阳炎烧掉身上最后的布料。要让这样尴尬的事态扩大，被其他骑士和从者们看到的话就更加免谈了！兰斯洛特急忙高声阻止：“请等等！高文卿！我可以自己下来！”

“是吗？那就请您跳下来吧。放心吧，既然被我看到了，那不管处于怎样的困境当中，我都一定会接住您的。”

高文微笑着，对兰斯洛特展开双臂。

“……”

何等羞耻，却又令人感到安心。反正是在放纵了自我的南国，骑士赤裸着身体从树上跳下，也不是什么大不了的事情吧——兰斯洛特的目光瞥向一旁的果实——实在太过引人注目，就把椰子壳当成头盔立即跑掉。

好奇地驻足和聚集过来的路人越来越多了，人群当中，被围观的高文一动不动地张开双臂，带着期盼的笑容，正等待着他。

兰斯洛特深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，朝着恋人的怀抱一跃而下。


	34. Succubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 茶老师的神父噶 X succubus兰梗，逆雷普、受强x攻注意！

到底射精多少次了呢，狭小的房间中满溢着情欲的气味。头脑被快感和疼痛浸染得模糊，长时间的摩擦和数次射精之后，性器对刺激的敏感度也已经变得迟钝，虽然还本能地坚硬着，下腹却好像被抽空一样，一滴也射不出来了。

在昏暗夜色之中，跨坐在高文腰上的男人依然如同发情的雌兽一般，狂乱地扭动着。紫色的头发莫名地变长了，似乎是因为吸收了男人的精气，伴随着汗水垂落在高文胸口的发丝，闪耀着淫靡的光。兰斯洛特低声喘息，从喉咙里发出咆哮和呻吟，有力的大腿和蜜穴肌肉如铁钳般夹紧，死命地压榨着高文。

敏感脆弱的性器，像是被磨掉表皮一样地疼痛，高文皱紧眉头，竭力忍耐，这单方面的狂乱强烈渴求让他突然想起了牧场里参观过的榨乳器，好吧，或许这时候再说笑话有些不合时宜。兰斯洛特柔软湿热的肠道紧紧地包裹挤压着他的阴茎，想要在疼痛的快感中榨干他的最后一滴。男人双手紧紧抓住高文的肩膀，在扭动当中不断低头下来，时而舔吸他的锁骨与乳头，时而啃咬他的嘴唇。上面和下面，都仿佛是要掠夺一切般地吮吸着。

男人就算这样也能射精吗？真是悲惨。完全被对方霸占和操纵的性器，依然在长久的刺激下感觉到了射精的快感。高文喘息起来，用力向上挺起腰，兰斯洛特似乎也感觉到了在体内涨大的性器，呻吟声变成沉闷柔软的鼻音，下面也越发夹紧。要断掉了，高文恍恍惚惚地想，在射精的那一瞬间，他感觉不光是精液——连身体和灵魂，仿佛都不是自己的了。

它们是兰斯洛特的，它们甚至不属于他侍奉的神。

这想法让高文的头脑感到空旷而可怖，他茫然地躺在那里，看着兰斯洛特在他身上扭动、颤抖、几乎是和他同时释放出了精液。浓厚的白浊洒在高文胸口，有一些飞溅到了脸上，兰斯洛特的身体开始痉挛，瑟瑟发抖，他猛地捂住脸，扑倒在高文身上。

附身的淫魔吃饱了神父的精液，心满意足地沉下去。

兰斯洛特开始抽泣，他过肩的长发消失了，像是阴影融化在月光里，裸露出来的白皙肩膀剧烈地抖动着。“高文，”他叫喊的声音带着哭腔，“呜……对不起……高文……”

“我又……又没有能够对抗那恶魔的力量……”

啊啊，被情欲的痛苦和快乐诱惑，被恶魔抓住了脚踝的，并不是你一个人啊。

“以后，还是请您将我绑起来吧……每次、每次都无法忍耐……你的温暖和气味啊……呜呜，真的非常抱歉……我……”

那样的话，或许会变成更可怕的事态，也说不一定吧。高文昏沉沉地思考着。兰斯洛特似乎羞耻难当，一直抽泣着哭个不停，让高文被情欲和疲惫占据的思考感到心烦意乱。即使射精了也无法停下来，即使满足了也无法停下来，即使感到罪恶也无法停下来，即使会被吃掉也无法停下来，无节制地渴求着性爱，渴求着彼此，这或许就是淫魔的恐怖之处吧。

——连我也，被魔物浸染了啊。

他粗暴地拉过哭泣的神父，翻过身来用体重将同僚压在自己身下。兰斯洛特惊得停止了抽泣，瞪大水雾朦胧的紫色眼睛望着他。

够了，高文不由分说地堵住兰斯洛特的嘴唇。被折腾了一夜，再温柔开朗的男人此刻也显得愤怒而疲惫。

“捆绑起来也好，前后都带上贞操锁和束缚具也好，你想怎样都可以。”

插入舌头的深吻分开的时候，高文拿出了气势宣告道。

“但我，会始终以我的方式，进入你的身体来为你驱魔。这是我身为圣职者和你的朋友，必须做到的事。你永远不应当为此感到抱歉，明白吗，兰斯洛特？”

强硬的话语，末尾却融化在一个大大的呵欠里。天已经快要亮了，高文抱住兰斯洛特，将他拥进怀中，既然魔物暂时没有办法被驱离……那么就睡到天亮再说吧……

他们的时间还很长。

高文又打了个呵欠，模模糊糊地感觉到兰斯洛特正慢慢贴近。在男人修长手臂回抱过来的温暖当中，他放开了意识，沉入梦乡。


	35. girl兰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34岁社畜高文 X 13岁中二少女兰斯洛特，现pa转生，兰单性转，有一点贝崔

“女士您好，我就是兰斯洛特的监护人。”

天色已经全黑了，外面只是飘着无声小雨，跑进警局的男人一身西装却湿透了，水珠一股股地沿着他粘在面颊上的金发流下来。他说话的时候呼吸急促，像是刚刚奔跑过三条街区。“我听说兰斯洛特和人打架……”

正沉迷于油管视频的中年警员从手机上不满地抬起头，一脸冷漠地扫了一眼高文的证件，伸出一根手指戳了戳里面的房间。

“……是的，对受伤的孩子我非常抱歉。我会按照对方的要求赔偿，以后也一定会好好教育兰斯洛特……”

相比起外边值班的警员，拘留室里年轻的女警对高文的态度显然要好得多。做完笔录之后她仔细看了看高文，又打量了一下他的证件，再看看蹲坐在角落里背对着他们的兰斯洛特，好奇地感叹了一声：“你们真的是法律上的父女关系呀，不看证件的话，怎么看也只是年龄相差不大的兄妹而已……”

“幸亏如此。”在笔录上签完字，高文像是终于放松下来，有了开玩笑的心情。“要不是兰斯洛特长得够高，我可是很担心被当成犯罪者啊。”

“您看上去也相当年轻呢，高文先生。”女警微笑着收起了电脑，似乎还向高文抛了个媚眼。“像是刚出校园不久的职场新人，却已经有了这么大的女儿。追求您的女士们要是发现了，一定会大惊失色的吧。”

她走过去打开隔间的铁门，高文钻进去，轻轻拉起墙角里少女的手臂。“走吧，兰斯，我们回家了。”

作为一个将三个同龄男生打进医院的不良少女的监护人，高文对待女孩的态度似乎有些过于小心翼翼了，女警觉得奇怪，却也没有多想。名叫兰斯洛特的少女站了起来，跟着高文朝外面走去，漂亮的小脸上面无表情。

 

雨还在下，高文想起了他包里的伞，拿出来撑上，让兰斯洛特和他并肩而行。兰斯洛特长得很高，远超过这个年纪的孩子们。一米八的男人和一米七的少女挤在并不算大的折叠伞下，即使少女脊背纤细如笔直的柳条，被风吹开的雨滴依然慢慢浸透她鲜艳的紫色长发和染血的校服外套。

“怎么又打人了呢。”

回到两人居住的家里，高文在门口脱下他们湿漉漉的外套，将兰斯洛特拉到沙发上坐好，然后从浴室里拿出大毛巾来给她擦拭身体和滴水的长发，一边轻车熟路地做着这些事情，一边用说不上抱怨，只是仿佛已经习以为常的语调向女孩唠叨着。

“不管怎么说……算啦，反正你总是有理由的吧。这次又是为了守护哪位被欺负的小姐挺身而出呢，我的骑士大人。”

兰斯洛特端端正正地坐在沙发上，自从见到高文开始她就一直沉默着，一言不发。少女白皙的皮肤在毛巾用力的摩擦下浮现出温暖的绯红，于是高文也没有多说什么，他挽起她的长发，擦干脖颈和后背上滚动的水珠。

“好啦，去洗澡吧，不然会着凉的。”

兰斯洛特的背影消失在磨砂玻璃后面，高文草草地擦干了自己的头发，开始在厨房里煮一壶加了生姜、肉桂和蜂蜜的红茶。

咕噜咕噜，水壶口上开始冒出白气，高文坐在餐桌边上无暇顾及，他专心地盯着手机，无意识地皱起眉毛——贝狄威尔发来短信，简要说明了今天兰斯洛特在学校闹出来的事情。

浴室的水声不知道什么时候也停了，长长的阴影移到了高文头顶，遮住吊灯的光线，高文抬起头来，发现沉默的女孩正站在他面前，单薄而圆润的胸乳被水汽蒸得通红，平坦小腹上，肌肉线条的阴影里带着湿润的光泽。

兰斯洛特只披着一条浴巾，一丝不挂。

“……会——会着凉的！”

高文跳起来转过身去，跑进客厅里抓起沙发上的大毛巾，从头到脚——从胸口到大腿将兰斯洛特裹紧。女孩挑起了眉毛，她今天晚上第一次开口说话，紫色的大眼睛里似乎有一丝讥讽的意味：“不至于这么紧张吧，高文。这只是我的身体而已。”

“你又不是没有看到过——虽然是女性——不管变成什么样，以我们的关系而言——”

少女皱起了眉头，似乎在回忆着什么，尖锐地吐露出口的，仿佛也是思考的碎片。几句断断续续的话语之后，她又沉默了。

“……会着凉的。”

高文叹了口气，轻轻将兰斯洛特拥抱进怀里，像哄小孩子那样抚摸着她的后背。桌上的手机亮起来，是贝狄威尔又发来了短信，他回头看了一眼。

“今天你一定也累了，喝点热饮，先去睡觉，好吗？明天我会帮你向学校请假的。”

兰斯洛特猛地抬起头来，盯着高文，她的眼光明亮而锐利，像是激动，又像是压抑着什么。然而最后她什么也没说。

“我去睡觉了。”

她甩开高文，推开了对方递过来的饮料，转身朝楼上的卧室走去。

 

第二天高文起床做好早饭之后兰斯洛特还在睡觉，敲门得到的回应是卧室中重物砸到门上的闷响。于是他自己吃了饭，将土豆泥和煎蛋放进微波炉里，在麦片碗下面留下字条，穿好衣服出了门。

打电话给兰斯洛特的学校请假之后，高文驱车来到郊外的潘德拉贡别庄。这所有着四十个房间和全现代化内部装修的古老大宅是阿尔托莉雅在这个时代的产业——王就是王，不管她在现世做到了什么程度，高文和圆桌骑士们都只会理所当然地鼓掌称赞吧。

尽管转世到现代之后彼此分散，但圆桌骑士们依然被不可见的命运指引着，逐渐聚集到了这里。高文在这所房子里度过了他的少年和青年时光，人生一如既往走在正轨上，直到二十六岁那年他捡到五岁的兰斯洛特。

几年前，高文为了办理收养手续的事情跟阿格规文（很幸运今生他们仍是兄弟）大吵一架之后，带着兰斯洛特搬离了潘德拉贡大宅。

现在兰斯洛特在法律上是他最亲近的家人了，他们共同冠有一个姓氏。

“格温？”崔斯坦还穿着睡衣，帽沿垂到眼睛上面，他翻看摆弄着茶几上贝狄威尔昨晚整理出来的突发情况简报，一边打呵欠一边努力忍笑。“不会吧？不会是那一位的转世吧，嗯？”

他用胳膊肘捅了高文一下，后者仿佛不忍目睹般地捂住了脸。

“不过为制止霸凌、维护无辜少女的名誉挺身而出，一个打七个，还把三个人打进医院什么的……啊呀！要说真不愧是兰斯洛特卿啊！”崔斯坦猛地一拍大腿，“所以您到底在唉声叹气什么呢！高文卿？对于兰斯洛特卿这样英勇而正义的胜利，身为骑士，和兰斯洛特卿的监护人，您难道不应该为她感到骄傲，高兴地拥抱和亲吻她，一同欢庆胜利吗？”

“您可真会说笑啊，崔斯坦卿。”高文无奈地回答。“那一位，不是已经和王订婚了吗？我听说她们明年春天就打算正式缔结法律关系，而兰斯洛特卿现在可是个小女孩。再说了，不管对方是谁，只要她还是兰斯洛特，就少不了这种正义之举吧。我担心的也是这个。虽然镌刻在灵基之中的是举世无双的武艺才能，但毕竟这身体只是个小女孩，又是血肉之躯……”

“等等，等等！”崔斯坦打断了他。“小女孩、小女孩……高文卿，你不会真把兰斯洛特卿当女儿养了吧？”

高文俊美的脸上难得一红。“就算是兰斯洛特卿，这身体……”

“不管身体变成什么样，你知道那是兰斯洛特卿啊。”崔斯坦大声说，“你是爱着兰斯洛特卿的吧，高文卿！既然如此，那对方变成女性不应当成为你们两人之间的障碍，反而应该让关系突飞猛进才对啊！就说我吧，如果让我捡到贝蒂转世的可爱小女孩的话，我一定会用无穷无尽的深厚爱情，将她培养成高贵美丽又贞淑的人qi……呜……”

银色的金属手掌用一个STOP的手势结结实实地堵上了崔斯坦的嘴，贝狄威尔另一只手里端着盛有红茶和松饼的托盘，转过头来对高文露出微笑——虽然脸上尽力维持着笑意，绯红色却从耳朵一直延伸到了脖颈上。

“请先喝茶吧，高文卿。”贝狄威尔说，放下托盘的同时把人从沙发上拖了起来。“崔斯坦卿……嗯，他还不太清醒……他早上总要多睡一会的。”

高文用松饼塞住自己的嘴，避免发出太大的笑声。

搞清楚昨晚兰斯洛特打架事件的来龙去脉之后已经快到中午了。被打进医院的孩子们没有生命危险，赔偿会由潘德拉贡集团来支付。兰斯洛特所保护的女孩——她只是很巧合地有着一个让高文心惊胆战的名字——在学校里被长期霸凌，确实很不幸，但好在她的监护人已经决定带着她转学搬家，离开这个充满阴影的地方了。只是学校生活里的一个小插曲而已，兰斯洛特很快也会忘记这件事吧。

想着兰斯洛特还一个人在家，高文婉拒了贝狄威尔和崔斯坦的午餐邀请，两个人也没有强求，在送走高文之后悠闲地穿上正装，装扮整齐散步出门，准备步行去附近的一家餐厅。

刚走出大门，他们就看见高文的车子狂飙过来，一个急刹停在面前。

“兰斯洛特不见了！”

高文从车窗探出头来，满头大汗，气喘吁吁地说。

 

不在家里，不在学校，也没有带手机——这算哪门子的失踪啊！贝狄威尔简直忍不住吐槽的欲望。已经是十三岁的少女了，不带手机出去散个心而已！

应该……是这样吧。

但高文急得满头大汗，面红耳赤，而不见了的人又确实是兰斯洛特，考虑到上辈子的前科，贝狄威尔和崔斯坦还是认认真真帮高文找了起来，只是极力制止了他报警而已。事实上，随着兰斯洛特一天天长大，高文对她是越发珍重紧张，有时候遇上兰斯洛特相关的事，甚至会变得手足无措，放弃思考。崔斯坦私下说高文有一点兰斯洛特PTSD，但现在，贝狄威尔似乎有点能体会到那种破坏力了。

兰斯洛特在学校里没有朋友，他们把女孩常去的街道、书店和公园翻了个遍，也没有发现兰斯洛特的身影。夜幕降临，高文变得更加焦虑了，一会想要去报警，一会又说实在不行，还是应该告诉王，让大家一起去找。

“高文卿，冷静一点！”崔斯坦说，“这才过去了不到十二个小时……也许你回到家，就发现兰斯洛特卿正在家里等你呢？”

“这种事情……”高文双手紧握着方向盘，就像旧时候捏着马缰那样。“这种事情……兰斯洛特这个人啊……”他勉强地苦笑了一下，“确实曾经给过我惊喜，但更多时候……”

他突然哑口无言了，慢慢踩死刹车。

像是永远不会停歇的冬日暮雨之中，兰斯洛特正坐在他们的房子门口，长发湿淋淋地披在肩头，百无聊赖地掰着手指，看上去好像是忘了带钥匙。

“兰斯洛特！”高文冲下车，脱下自己的外套飞奔过去。“你……你出去散心了吗？是不是忘记带手机和钥匙？我……”

“高文卿……啊，还有崔斯坦卿和贝狄威尔卿……”

兰斯洛特抬起头来，看到了高文和他身后跟着下车来的二人，慢吞吞地说。

称呼不一样了。崔斯坦和贝狄威尔对视了一眼，高文却浑然不觉，只顾着拉起兰斯洛特来，抱紧她的身体，挤干头发上的水滴。“怎么这么湿……你是去哪了？”

走了走了，崔斯坦拉上贝狄威尔，对着兰斯洛特做了个欢迎回来的口型。兰斯洛特安静地被高文拥抱在怀里，继续听着金发的男人絮絮叨叨。

 

“我啊……一直，只是想让那美丽的少女，不再哭泣而已……”

直到高文把她折腾进浴缸里，放好了热水准备关上门的时候，眼神迷茫的兰斯洛特才缓慢地开口。“从前也是，现在也是……所以给你添了很多麻烦啊，高文卿……”

“兰斯洛特……卿？”

迈出去一只的脚又收了回来，高文在浴室门口回过头来，看着浴缸里抱膝坐着的少女，表情说不上是惊讶还是欣喜。“记忆……已经完全恢复了吗？”

“算是吧。”兰斯洛特伸出纤长的手指，轻轻拨弄了一下悬浮在空气当中的水珠。“但是……那种想法是多么傲慢，多么自以为是啊。想要保护她，认为凭借我的力量就可以保护她，让她不再哭泣……可是我在机场见到她的时候，她是笑着的，因为能够离开这里，离开这个学校和被欺负的回忆而感到由衷的高兴。她并没有看到我，她的笑容和我没有任何关系，我的努力没有能够拯救她，她也并不需要我来拯救……人是不能够拯救、不能够去爱他所遇到的每一个人的！我……我全部都想起来了……”

“去机场？”

在兰斯洛特断断续续语无伦次的倾诉里面，高文只抓住了这三个字。他大步走回来，跨进浴缸跪坐在兰斯洛特面前，双手抬起她的面颊直视少女空虚迷茫的紫色眼瞳。“为什么会去机场？”

男人质问的语气异常强硬，相比之下少女的反应却像是有些迟缓，兰斯洛特望着高文，不知道在想些什么，过了好一会，才慢慢地说：“去机场……想要再次去旅行吧。”

“对于骑士来说这不是很寻常的事吗？你那是什么表情啊高文卿……这个时代的通讯已经很发达了，去到南美或者是太平洋上的什么地方，也还能给你和王发信息回来……”

“那是，想要再一次离开我的意思吗？”

高文说。

男人双手握着少女纤细的下颌线条，头低垂下去，金毛蓬松地垂落下来。两个人跪坐在镶嵌于落地窗前的巨大扇形浴缸里面，高文的背后，雨夜和远方闪烁的灯火就像是一幅印象画。男人肩膀和脊背上结实的肌肉线条在轻微地颤抖着。

“离开……离开的话，高文卿一定立即会开始到处寻找的吧。从前也是一样……兰斯洛特卿不见了啊，一定是又跑到哪里游侠去了吧，每个人都是这么说的，只有您会一次又一次的，牵上马出发，走过森林和沼泽，四处寻找我的下落……”兰斯洛特微笑了一下，原本像是苦笑的神情，在青春纯真的少女面颊上流露出来，却也显得那么可爱。“这辈子也是啊，离开圆桌，变得比大家都小这么多，变成女孩子，却还是老想着做骑士的事情……真是的，我……一直以来都在毫无自觉的让您苦恼……”

“所以……才会想，要不要离开，跑到您再也找不到的地方比较好……我不想再伤害您了啊，高文卿……”

“……那是什么傲慢的发言啊，兰斯洛特卿。”

直到高文笑出声来，笑得肩膀发抖，兰斯洛特才看到他脸上未干的泪痕。“明明刚刚才反省过自己的傲慢和自以为是呢？自说自话地就决定了要保护什么人，要离开什么人，要用自己的方式去做什么事……您还真是，从来没有考虑过我的感受啊。”

对不起，兰斯洛特唯有老老实实地回答。高文抱住了她，男人宽阔结实的臂膀将少女瘦削修长的身体全部收进怀里，他掬起热水轻轻擦洗兰斯洛特的脊背，女孩腰和背部的皮肤与肌肉单薄却紧缔，她也在颤抖，温热的喘息中有青春的荷尔蒙扑在高文胸口，尖锐、激烈、善感、焦虑而多变，那是只是少女才具有的热情。

不，那是兰斯洛特的——一如既往，那是兰斯洛特独具的，令人烦恼的，任性的爱情。

“真是毫无自觉的吗？兰斯洛特卿。”高文轻声问她，他被泪水打湿的面颊靠在兰斯洛特柔软的头发上，就好像一只大狗狗轻轻用鼻子碰了碰她。“为什么迟迟不来找我们，为什么选择转世成女孩，为什么突然沉默突然生气，为什么恢复记忆就突然想要逃开，为什么，一直一直说着不想再伤害我……这些事情的原因，你真的不知道吗？”

兰斯洛特张了张口，没有说出话。

高文用那双含着泪水和笑意的温暖碧绿眼睛注视着她，他亲吻了她，第一次亲吻了她薄而柔软的嘴唇。

“那是因为，你喜欢我。”


	36. Change!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 身体互换梗，虽然离护工就差那么一丁点了不过是高兰！请放心！

这就是杀死了自己弟妹的双手。

高文叹了口气，低头看着自己面前摊开的，长得出奇的瘦削手指，轻轻弯曲，食指也就跟着动了一动。他抬起头来看向镜子里面，男人有着端正结实的修长身躯，赤裸的肌肉线条在腰部夸张地收窄，比起高文自己的身体要细得多。一头紫色的短发乱糟糟的，紫水晶似的眼眸里满是迷蒙——清晨六点，还没睡醒，当下的事态又确实太过震撼。

如今的状况不用再去找兰斯洛特确认高文也能明白——他们交换了身体。

半小时前他醒了过来，迷迷糊糊起床去上厕所，拿出那玩意的时候感觉有点不对，于是在洗手时往镜子里看了一眼，就看到了兰斯洛特。

然后他就一直在浴室里面呆站到现在。

怎么说呢……虽然感想非常复杂，但这是在迦勒底，也不是什么不可接受的事。毕竟，要是对技术人员提出疑问的话，那位天才的女士一定又会用魔力交换过量导致灵基混杂之类的理由来解释吧。放着不管也没有关系，过上几天自然会好。至于为什么会魔力交换过量呢……

“嗯。”

高文吞咽了一下口水。

“高——文——卿——！”

自己的声音由远及近冲了过来，看来兰斯洛特也醒了，好吧，好吧，高文无奈地回过头去，就看见一阵灵体化的旋风直接穿过墙冲进了浴室。

迦勒底标准宿舍的浴室里挤进去两个一米八以上的男人就显得小了（顺带一提，因为关系已经公开的原因，高文和兰斯洛特现在合住一间有客厅和两个房间的套房），不过能够俯视兰斯洛特的感觉倒是很不错……虽然对方现在正顶着一张迷茫又惊恐的可爱小狗似的，自己的脸。“为什么会变成这样？”兰斯洛特上下左右看看自己的身体，又看看高文的，就差绕着他打转了。

高文耸了耸肩。“大概率是魔力交换的原因吧……也只能等天亮之后再去请教达芬奇女士了。”他走出浴室，从客厅冰柜里找出一瓶功能饮料灌了下去。或许是因为兰斯洛特早上总起不来的原因，已经快到太阳升起的时间了，高文还是觉得呵欠连天。他甩了甩头，看见兰斯洛特还站在浴室门口，并且，那双在黑暗中显得愈发明亮的苦艾酒色的绿眼睛，正以一种非常奇怪的眼神盯着高文的后背。

……那是什么眼神啊，可完全不像是我。

努力无视掉以第三人称视角观察“自己”的违和感，高文走过去，将另一瓶饮料递给他。“怎么了，兰斯洛特卿？”

“说起魔力交换的话……”兰斯洛特吞吞吐吐地说，游弋的目光仍然显得很怪异。“那个，高文卿，你屁股不痛吗？……”

 

那个屁股在昨天晚上还是属于兰斯洛特的，就像现在正困扰着兰斯洛特的加拉汀，理所应当是属于高文的一样。

“所以……不太会用啊……”

兰斯洛特蹙着眉头，满脸通红，厚重的金色额发被汗水沾湿在额头上，眯起眼睛，困苦的表情显得异常可爱。可爱，自己的脸有这么可爱吗？还是因为里面装进去了自己深爱的人（令人心情复杂的人），而越发显得可爱呢？高文斜靠在沙发上边，凝视着身旁半躺在沙发里，分开双腿，正艰难地处理着自己的晨勃的男人，感想如上。

“说什么呢兰斯洛特卿，平时不都是您在用吗？”高文说，接手过来搓揉了一把软厚的龟头顶端。确实无论形状还是触感都是自己的东西，玩弄的时候却一点感觉也没有，真是奇怪……想着想着就走了神，手上不自觉加重的力度让兰斯洛特发出了一声呜咽。

“……高文卿！”

碧绿的眼睛控诉似的瞪着他。

“……不要随便用别人的脸，露出那种引诱的表情啊！”

高文脸上一红，从脖颈到背心都觉得燥热起来。

尽管对着自己的脸硬了很奇怪……但那种表情！只有在被褥之中，在深入缠绵的亲吻后，兰斯洛特喘息着露出的那种表情！出现在自己的脸上！无论如何也不能当作是在照镜子吧！

“……您才是，难道每天早上，都是从日出就开始……三倍的吗！……”

兰斯洛特一边喘息一边反驳一边奋力地揉弄着，那手劲让高文光是看着都觉得有点疼。没有，平时不会这么夸张，一定是你使用着我的身体所以才会这么兴奋吧。这种话现在说出来未免有点太欺负人了，高文趴下去，帮兰斯洛特将那东西纳入口中。

即使平时经常有相互口淫和爱抚的行为，含着自己的东西还是一次非常新奇的体验。兰斯洛特小小地抽了一口气，反手揪住高文头发。在温暖口腔中迅速膨胀起来的阴茎大得过分了，龟头满满地堵住上颚和舌头，虽然高文为自己的尺寸感到自豪，但要在口内顺畅地移动这玩意还是很艰难的。

他用鼻子粗糙地喘着气，眯起眼睛，朝上看去，兰斯洛特已经弓起脊背，将头发抵在沙发背上磨蹭，胯部难耐地晃动着。

“……不……不行高文……要、要出来了……”

兰斯洛特只低头看了他一眼又急忙闭上眼睛，仿佛是会被那凌乱紫发和从颧骨上透出红色的迷醉神情给刺伤似的。真是的，明明就是自己平时惯常诱人而不自知的淫乱表情嘛。他用力抓着高文头发想将他向外推开，但精液已经无法忍耐地涌了出来，温热的白浆溅在高文嘴唇上。

……这算是自己的魔力结晶吧，似乎比平时兰斯洛特的味道要甜一点……

高文抹了抹嘴，站起来，居高临下地俯视着瘫软在沙发上，用自己的脸露出一副事后餮足模样的兰斯洛特。被煽动起的情欲、忍俊不禁的笑意和微妙的尴尬相交织，高文还是觉得心情异常复杂。

果然还是应该先去找达芬奇女士，想办法解决问题吧。高文正这么想着的时候，兰斯洛特抬起一只手来拉住了他的大腿。

“我们来做吧。”

兰斯洛特用软绵绵的鼻音说。

“做什……”高文突然反应了过来，“怎么做？！”

兰斯洛特撑起身体，抓着高文的腰把他拉到那结实的、让高文引以为豪的大腿上坐下，无师自通地眨起了狗狗眼。“就这样做啊？平时都是高文卿在为我服务吧，难得有这样的机会，可以让高文卿也舒服一下哦？请放心吧，绝对不会痛的，这可是我的身体，娴熟之处您不是最了解的吗……”

“怎么可能会不痛啊！刚刚不是还在说不会使用加拉汀吗！”

“那，反过来也可以啊。”兰斯洛特不死心的抓着高文的手，偷偷朝原本属于自己的屁股上磨蹭。“只要高文卿对自己有信心，也不在意您的身体是第一次，换回来之后屁股可能会痛的话……”

“为什么非要在现在痛和换回来之后痛中间选一个啊！……住手住手住手！兰斯洛特！”

不行，完全不习惯。虽然这是兰斯洛特的身体，秘处的触感熟悉而柔软，仿佛像是邀请一般在指尖下颤动着……但后面被轻柔爱抚的奇怪的感受，还是让高文一瞬间就大叫了出来。

“暂时还不想打开奇怪的开关啊！”

好吧。兰斯洛特一脸失望地躺回到沙发上，发出一声长长的叹息。“明明您也硬起来了呢，高文卿……”

……还可以忍耐，不过也无法以这样的姿态出去与女士会面。高文低头看了一眼自己的下身，无可奈何地在沙发上坐了下来。他靠在兰斯洛特胸口，右手缓慢地爱抚玩弄着兰斯洛特发泄过一次后，依然半硬着的阴茎，左手拉过兰斯洛特的手，替自己弄了起来。

莫名其妙就对那双碧绿的狗狗眼感到了一丝歉疚，难道这就是平时兰斯洛特面对自己的心情吗？

“感觉很新奇呢，高文卿的视角……”

兰斯洛特呢喃着，一边替高文手淫，一边无意识般地玩弄着自己的乳头。“……结实的，肌肉饱满的身体……虽然我的肌肉形状更好看，但还是高文卿要更强壮一些……”

绯红的眼角，迷离的声音，仿佛沉迷于男性肉体的痴态显露在自己的脸上，让高文背上一阵激灵的同时却也全身燥热，心脏狂跳。不止如此，还有更加奇妙的感受浮现出来，被兰斯洛特玩弄着的，原本属于“自己”的乳头，传来一阵阵酥麻的甘甜快感。

“……等、等等，等等啊兰斯洛特！”

“……嗯？……”

兰斯洛特迷茫地抬起眼来看着他。

“你不觉得……事情变得更奇怪了吗？！……”

爱抚着对方的时候，自己的身体也能感受到同样的快感，仿佛是通感，又仿佛是换回来的前兆。双倍的快感相互叠加，即使仅仅只是手指和手心摩擦按揉给予的快感，也已经完全停不下来。由魔力构成的肉体实在太不安定，到底会变成什么样啊，在感到恐惧的同时，内心深处却也泛起了隐秘的期待。

“要素过多了啊！！！”


	37. 囚禁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑道现pa，接Chapter 27: 审讯  
> Bondage注意

汽车引擎的声音穿过上坡道，进入庄园，在靠近房屋的地方停歇下来。一整个下午就这样过去了，兰斯洛特靠在客厅的沙发上，凝视着落地窗外，庭院当中被细雨打湿的鸢尾花丛。

男人衣着整齐，穿着白色衬衣，黑色休闲西装长裤，紫色短发漂亮地打理成平时的发型，他的双臂，却被扭向背后，用一对粗重的铁箍牢牢锁住手腕。肩膀被掰向后面，胸膛便不由自主地挺起，长时间维持着这样的姿势，即使只是躺坐在柔软的沙发上，身上并没有其他束缚，也让紫发青年的额角、后背和紧贴着不停起伏的胸膛的衬衫，都被汗水打湿。

高文的脚步声在楼梯上响起，兰斯洛特开始在沙发上挣扎起来，挺直身体，似乎是想要坐得更端正一些。可就在这时金发的男人已经走了进来，兰斯洛特挣到一半，就这样僵在沙发上，狼狈地抬起头来，像一条被抛在沙滩上的鱼。

他的衣服、头发和呼吸都凌乱了，硬挺的乳头将胸口湿透的衬衫高高顶起。眼眶发红，说不上来是滑稽，还是色情。

高文看了他一会，在兰斯洛特的脸颊急剧地红起来之前，他松开了那碧绿眼瞳中锐利的、钉子一样的视线。高文走到兰斯洛特旁边的单人沙发上坐下，扔下手里的公文包，双腿放松而惬意地叉开，他敲了两下沙发的扶手。

笃、笃。

那是信号，也是命令。兰斯洛特低下头，摇摇晃晃地从沙发上站起来，他站不稳，索性跪倒在地上，膝行到高文的面前。

窗外的雨下大了，沙沙地冲刷着房屋周围淡紫色的花坛。

兰斯洛特俯下身体，将柔软的紫色头发埋进高文分开的腿间。

他的双手被铐在背后，只能用牙齿咬住裤链向下拉开，然后摆动着脸颊，从拉链的缝隙间探进去，叼住男人的内裤，慢慢将棉质的布料扯到一边。他的鼻尖贴在男人私密处的皮肤上，雄性兽类似的荷尔蒙气味充满鼻腔。兰斯洛特退开一点，用舌头引导着高文硬起来的阴茎从笔挺西裤下面解放出来，将它含进口里。

他前后移动头部吞吐着高文的阴茎，柱身很快就在温暖的口腔中变得长大而坚硬，龟头抵住了咽喉，本能的呕吐反应让他身体颤抖起来，眼角浮上泪膜。他忍不住吐出来一点，艰难地喘着气，吞咽口水，脸红到仿佛缺氧的模样，看上去十分笨拙。

兰斯洛特并不擅长对付男人的阴茎，尽管与高文在一起已经有五年，但通常都是高文为他做这个。虽然只比兰斯洛特年长数岁，但高文在情事当中向来是娴熟的引导者。他是个极好的情人，总是爱抚兰斯洛特，温柔地照顾他，为他服务，他喜欢看着兰斯洛特高潮之后慵懒迷茫的模样，目光温柔，心满意足。

高文从来没有伤害过兰斯洛特，但兰斯洛特伤害了他。

他背叛了亚瑟，背叛了高文，损害了潘德拉贡家族的利益。但是——兰斯洛特再一次努力尝试着让高文的阴茎通过咽喉，眼角未干，又浸满了新的泪水。

但帮助一个无辜的少女难道有错吗？拯救她，让她免于被一纸婚约毁去一生，难道有错吗？兰斯洛特浑身颤抖着，扭动身体和咽喉，用力将脸颊抵近高文的下身，让那根粗大的阴茎捅进自己的喉咙。眼泪流得更多了，他觉得有一点委屈。

兰斯洛特被抓回之后，高文当着摩根也许还有其他人的面，在摄像头下侵犯和羞辱了他。审讯、羞辱、性爱、或者别的什么，他只用手指就让兰斯洛特达到了高潮，向他们证明兰斯洛特的肉体仅仅是任他把玩的荡妇，根本不能对高文有所违逆。之后，摩根允许高文带走了兰斯洛特，将他囚禁在这座别庄里。

高文将兰斯洛特带上车的时候，甚至没有给他一条可以蔽体的新裤子。他把兰斯洛特扔到床上和他做爱，并非粗暴，只是不说话，已经足以让几乎被羞辱击溃的兰斯洛特胆战心惊。如果高文从此就将他锁在床上怎么办，如果他不再允许他穿上衣服怎么办。荒谬可笑却难以抑制的念头整夜盘旋在兰斯洛特脑海里，直到他精疲力尽，失去意识而昏睡过去。

第二天早上高文将他推醒。他站在床边，衣着已经齐整，看着兰斯洛特动作缓慢、羞耻地穿上衣服，掩藏好身上斑斑点点的红痕。

——然后突如其来地，他将兰斯洛特猛地推倒在床上，脸朝下按进被褥里，膝盖压在兰斯洛特臀部上，抓起他的双臂紧紧反扣在背后，咔地一声，冰冷的金属镣铐贴着皮肤落下来。

兰斯洛特瞪大眼睛，甚至忘记了喊叫和呼吸。

“这样的话，你进食和如厕就不太方便了。”高文松开了兰斯洛特，居高临下地看着他艰难地吐出口中的被子，像只蚕蛹一样翻滚了半圈，将脸露出来，正面朝上喘着气看着高文。“所以我会喂你吃完早饭再出门，中午的时候，我也会回来一趟。”

他给兰斯洛特喂食的动作像是哺育雏鸟的亲鸟一样温柔细致，冷淡的目光和话语当中却看不出什么感情。兰斯洛特咬紧嘴唇，不想如此屈辱地吃下食物，高文就只是沉默地将勺子举在他面前。兰斯洛特又哭了，早饭吃完的时候，他已经哭得脸颊泛红，满面泪痕。

高文替他洗了脸，给他梳好头发，然后才离开，留下兰斯洛特一个人在空荡荡的大房子里面，没有看守，没有其他束缚，他用肩膀推动玻璃试了试，落地窗也没有上锁，他甚至可以直接用这种双手被紧紧反铐着的可笑姿势走出门去。

大约七、八厘米宽的黑色铁铐轻微地扣进手腕的皮肤里，双手手铐直接并在一起，当中没有铁链留下活动空间。即使如此，要从镣铐当中脱身对于能够自由活动的兰斯洛特而言也不是什么难事吧。真的无法挣脱吗？他抬头四顾，这是一所到处都体现着生活气息的房子，里面有摆满了刀具和厨具的厨房，有栏杆、家具和各种铁艺装饰，隔着庭院，还有车库和工具棚，他有一万种方法在高文回来之前安全地解放自己，然后逃离。

但是，但是啊。

高文说：“兰斯洛特，你为什么要背叛我。”

他在客厅的地板上坐下来，双手还被锁在身体后面，他低声抽泣了一个上午，直到高文回到家中，扶起兰斯洛特，带他去洗脸、如厕，然后将他安置在餐桌前面，自己去做午饭。

高文每天早上六点起床，六点半叫起兰斯洛特，让他穿好衣服，带上手铐，然后带他去浴室洗漱，去餐桌前吃早饭。他七点半出门，十二点准时回来，给兰斯洛特做午饭，下午两点离开，六点回来，这个时候，兰斯洛特通常会跪在高文面前，给他一个笨拙的口交，抚慰男人一整天的疲劳。晚上他们有时候自己做饭，有时候会叫外卖，高文通常在八点半将兰斯洛特带进卧室，在浴室里松开手铐，给他洗澡和按摩手腕，他们有时候在浴室里做爱，有时候在床上做爱，很少交谈。高文每天晚上都会拥抱着兰斯洛特入眠。

这样被囚禁的生活过去多久了呢，兰斯洛特在喉咙被堵住带来的微弱、迷茫的窒息快感中，朦朦胧胧地想着。才不过一周而已，可他简直像是已经习惯了这样的生活，习惯了被束缚着双手让高文照顾，习惯了放空大脑、跪在地上为他口交，习惯了高文不与他交谈，在床上沉默地爱抚和进入他的身体。

羞耻——是觉得羞耻吗？是觉得屈辱吗？那么为什么不逃跑呢，为什么每天都呆坐在客厅里面，看着窗外，等待着高文回来呢？为什么日复一日地被他拥抱，像是逐渐陷入琥珀里的昆虫，甚至都无法思考呢？一股新鲜空气突然流过兰斯洛特的喉头，他猛烈地呛咳起来，高文不知道什么时候松开了他，抽出了插在兰斯洛特口中的阴茎，正静静地抚摸着他的头发。

他的动作缓慢、温柔，就像是在爱抚着从前他和兰斯洛特共同饲养的金毛寻回犬一样。那条狗是兰斯洛特六岁生日的时候，十三岁的高文从叔父那里好不容易为他争取到的生日礼物。小孩子不能独自养这么大的狗，亚瑟说。于是高文赌咒发誓，一定会照顾好兰斯洛特和它。一年之后小狗就长成了足够让兰斯洛特埋进去的大小，在别庄居住的夏日里，他们经常一起坐在树荫下面，兰斯洛特枕着狗狗的脊背睡午觉，高文坐在旁边，一边给狗顺毛，一边给兰斯洛特念一本童话书，树叶间摇曳的光影和微风，以及高文温柔清朗的声音，让兰斯洛特在逐渐朦胧的睡梦中也觉得安心。

那条狗两年前就已经老死了。

兰斯洛特听见自己的哭声，不知道什么时候又哭出了声音。为什么呢。他难过、倔强地想着。我并没有做错什么。我背叛了高文。他在泪眼朦胧中抬起头来，看见金发男人温柔、沉默、低垂眼睫的目光。高文也正注视着兰斯洛特。

兰斯洛特真的好喜欢高文。


End file.
